Weeping Willow
by starrytea88
Summary: In a world where women are treated as property, how can love possibly emerge? This is my 1st fan fic...so will see what happens
1. Chapter 1

She stood there frozen. Looking forward at the willow tree from her childhood, out of the corner of her eye she saw her father talking to a man. Not just any man, but this man was to be her husband. Since her Mother falling ill the family had run out of money. With three younger brothers and being the only girl it was the logical step to sell their daughter either to marriage or slavery that is what she told her self every night to keep the rage from filling her heart. As the grey took over the blue sky the water began to fall only a few drops at a time. The rain replaced the tears on her face. Kate thought to herself of how this is the last time she will see her brothers, her father and how she will not be there in her mothers last breaths on this earth. This is the last time she would gaze at the weeping willow, somehow the tree seemed different. Seeing the tree in this new light, Kate felt one with the tree the green from the trees leaves in her eyes and the way it stood frozen not being able to move, yet at the same time the wind would come and move the branches any which way that it pleased making the willow weep.

This would be his second and last visit to the Austen's house. Really more of a shack he thought to himself. Jack was not looking for another wife when Mr. Austen approached him at the market earlier this month raving of how he was selling his daughter to be married. Jack told him that he had his hands full and had no need for another wife. He never considered himself one of those men who needed 9 wives to fill his needs. However, when Mr. Austen just smirked at him and proceeded to tell him that he had never seen his daughter then. Jack could not lie he was interested at this statement. Later on in the month he came to the Austen's, Mr. Austen came out right away greeting him. Mr. Austen pointed down to the river bank at the brunette her curls falling in front of her face ever so often as she was collecting wild flowers. Jack stood speechless; she was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on. Mr. Austen could not help, but chuckle at Mr. Shepherd's ahh struck face. At the sound coming from Mr. Austen Jack turned to him and said, "Let's talk shall we". At this Mr. Austen gave him a huge grin revealing that his two front teeth were no longer. Mr. Austen hated what he had to do to his only daughter, but was given no choice with the circumstances that had fallen upon the family. He would not dare sell his boys into slavery loosing the family name. He was very much aware of his daughter's beauty and knew that slavery working as a maid somewhere or even worse as a lady of the night would not have to be an option for her. When Mr. Austen went to the market looking for a wealthy suitor to pay a heavy price for his daughters hand in marriage he carefully looked for the right man. Rumors of abuse on wives from many rich men where know to the public, but it was something that the populace turned a blind eye to. When Mr. Austen spotted Mr. Shepherd in the market that day he knew that he would be the perfect suitor for his daughter. He was very wealthy and powerful, yet at the same time was know as an honorable fair man who would never lay a finger on a woman. As Mr. Shepherd began asking his questions Mr. Austen was brought out of his thoughts.

"How old is she?"

"She just turned 18 about a week ago." At this Jack just nodded in agreement almost in an improving matter.

"Do you know if she has known man's touch before?" Jack blurted out. While this was a normal question to be asking when accumulating a new wife, no man wanted a tainted woman. However, he felt a new emotion emerge that he had not felt when asking this question about his other wives before he married them. He felt anger, just the thought of another man touching her made his skin boil. Jack never liked other men to touch what was his, yet this beautiful girl was not his yet. If it turned out that another man had marked her. He could not even think of it. Jack was happy when Mr. Austen responded bringing Jack out of his horrible thoughts.

"I can assure you that she has not, but if you choose to make sure I understand."

"Very well, I will be back with my maid to check if she is pure and sign papers to make her mine. Now you understand that once she is mine and you have signed her over to me you may never see her again and she is never to come back and visit you even when her mother passes?" He stated in a matter of fact way not showing any real emotion either way.

Mr. Austen at this turned cold losing all the color in his face just looking down at his daughter, "Yes I understand" he said with no expression.

"Have you even told her that she is to be a wife soon?"

"No, I was waiting to see if you would accept and now that you have I will inform her of her fate."

"Ok, I will be back in a week's time." Through out the whole meeting Jack never once took his eyes off his soon to be new wife. As Jack turned to leave he looked Mr. Austen in the eyes, shook his hand and left. Mr. Austen looked down at his daughter and mouthed the words, "I'm sorry Katie", as a single tear fell form his face.

True to his word Jack came back in a week with his head maid Rose a plump black woman with a kind face. When Kate passed the exanimation given by Rose to see if she had known man, Jack Shepherd paid the heavy price which was sure to give the Austen's more than enough to survive. With just that the wind took Kate to another life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey thanks for the reviews, I appreciate it.**

** I know that this is a taboo subject manner, but I thought it it would be an interesting dynamic for the characters of Jack and Kate. So, lets hope that it does not get to weird. Also, let me make it clear that I am not pro-polygamy in fact I am the opposite. Hopefully that somewhat comes through in the story.**

**I forgot to do a disclaimer in the 1st chapter, but here it is now I do not own Lost or the characters from Lost.**

**

* * *

**

The rain had grown thick with the journey from her old house to this new unknown house. Not dare looking at him or his maid, Kate kept her eyes looking outward at the rain falling from outside the carriage. Kate's tear streaked face mirrored that of the window with water running down it. The world outside the carriage was wild and violent. Inside there was an eerie calmness in the air just the sounds of the rain hitting the carriage could be heard.

The silence was killing him. They were almost to his estate and Jack could not take it anymore. He cleared his throat when she did not turn to him, "Katherine" he stated in a very stern voice like a father would say to his child when in trouble.

At this Kate turned and looked him right in the eyes. "Its Kate" she could not tell you what got a hold of her, she had been brought up to respect men and never talk back to them. However, there was just something that set her off about him calling her Katherine.

"Very well Kate it is then" he said with a warm smile. Jack was not sure why he let her get away with the way she spoke to him. If it had been any other women including his other wives Jack would have scolded them for talking back to man in such a manner, but Jack lost all his thoughts when she looked him in eyes for the first time. Her eyes were a lovely green that he wanted to get lost in. Jack was not the only one surprised by his warm response Rose his most trusted servant was looking wide eyed at him.

Kate was taken aback as well. Making her guard drop if for only for a second and in that second she looked at him really looked at him. He was handsome no doubt almost to her relief. She had visions of a fat older man with hairy moles all over him ever since her father told her that she was to be wed. Yet with his good looks there was smugness about him that did not settle well with her. He was older than her as well maybe 10 to 15 years she thought. Then the guard went right back up as he began to speak again.

"Kate when we arrive at my estate and your new home. Rose will take you to your room; she will make sure that you get cleaned up and into some new clothes. Then you will wait for me. Now, this is very important you are not to meet anyone in house before we have become proper man and wife. Do you understand?"

Kate nodded meekly. At this Kate began to shiver he said all this in such a cold manner that it scared her of what the night would bring. She could tell that her husband was used to having everything his way.

Upon arriving at her new living situation, Kate refused to call this place home; as she stepped out of the carriage and looked up at the estate it was enormous.

"How could anyone need a house this grand?" she said under her breath. However, Rose heard the comment and just gave her a look telling her to watch her month.

"Well Kate I will let you settle in, I have matters to attend to. Rose will you please show her the way?"

"Yes, Master Shepherd."

"Mrs. Shepherd will you please follow me this way." As Rose said this she began walking off not really asking, but more telling her to follow.

Kate seemed to be two steps behind Rose leading her through out the house no people in sight. For the lack of people in the house was made up by the number of rooms Kate tried to keep count, but soon gave up. As they went up the stairs Kate felt the house was cold and dark. It felt has if no living thing lived here just ghosts. That's what happened to her taken to the underworld, she thought. His head maid was some sort transporter to and from the underworld and Master Shepherd was Lucifer himself. A noise came from Rose bringing her out of her daydreaming.

"My name is Rose by the way, we were never properly introduced"

"Rose I like it, it's a good name. By the way can you please just call me Kate instead of Mrs. Shepherd?"

Rose let out a light chuckle at this. "Well it seems if anyone calls you anything other than Kate, you will have their head."

At this Kate began to laugh and soon Rose joined her.

"Well KATE we are here. This is your room" Rose opened the door to her room. The room itself was bigger than Kate's old house. The windows were covered by dark red curtains that went all the way to the floor. In the middle of the room was a large bed; to the side there was a large arm chair and a fireplace.

"Over here is the bathroom that you will use. The bath should already be prepared for you, so we can get you cleaned up." Rose guided Kate into the bathroom and helped her out of her clothes and into the warm bath. Kate never really had a proper bath before and she could not lie it felt wonderful.

"You are one dirty girl. Let me just say I have seen my share of filthy people, but you may take the cake my dear." She said with a smile on her face

"Well I love the outdoors and I'm always outside playing with my brothers." Kate beamed

At this Rose got a very serious look on her face, "Kate as a warning I think you should know that Master Shepherd hates for his wives to be anything, but the image of a perfect lady. That means always being clean, wearing what he has picked out for you and never talking unless spoken to and you must follow his orders. I just don't want to see you get in trouble is all."

"Master Shepherd sounds as if he has control and anger issues. To be honest Rose I hate him" Kate's voice became very harsh at this statement.

"He really is not that bad once you get to know him. You will find that he is a kind and fair man. He will take care of you."

"I don't want to get to know him!" Stopping Rose so she would not continue with her praises of Master Shepherd, there was a long heavy pause after this.

Breaking the silence Kate looked Rose in eyes, "I'm scared Rose" a few tears falling from her face.

"Oh honey Master Shepherd maybe stern, but he would never hit a woman."

"No not that, I'm…..I'm scared about tonight", choking on the words as they came out of her mouth.

"Oh" Rose's heart went out to Kate she was just a scared little girl that needed her mother thought Rose. Rose really had no words of advice that could make Kate feel better. All she could say was "I know sweetie I know."

"Come let's get you out of here your turning into a prune" Rose helped her out of the bath and put a white night gown on Kate and led her into the bedroom.

"Now don't you look all nice and clean."

"Rose please don't leave me", Kate said as her voice quivered.

"I'm sorry sweetie I can't stay. I really wish that I could stay, but I answer to Master Shepherd. Now he will probably be a couple of hours so just try and get some sleep and don't spend all your time worrying about this ok? Look at me Kate and promise."

"I promise"

Kate took Rose's advice and with events of the day wearing on her, sleep claimed her right away, she dreamed of apples. Apples falling from the sky and smashing into the ground then her mother appeared collecting the apples one by one. In her dream Kate tried to yell at her mother, but her mother could not see or hear her.

* * *

Jack had just finished his nightly rituals as he was about to enter his new wife's room. Every night Jack took a long bath, smoked a cigar and looked over what needed to be done for the next day. Then he went to say good night to his children. Then depending on his mood he would either sleep with one of his wives or maybe even both. However, Jack never slept the whole night with his wives. After their affairs he would always return to his room for sleep. Jack liked it this way he enjoyed having his own space and found that he was more rested which allowed him to be more alert for the day's events.

As he stepped in her room his eyes went right to her sleeping form on the bed. Jack went over to her and just stared at her for a good moment. She looked so peaceful in her sleep he thought. During the day she seemed to have this huge weight on her almost as if the the entire world's problems landed on her.

Jack gently rubbed his hand up and down her back to awake her. "Kate" he whispered

Kate's eyes opened and closed and then opened finally. Jack could see fear rise in her eyes.

"Hey it's ok, I know this is scary, but it only hurts a little. Who knows you may even like it." He said in a very calm voice all the while still rubbing her back in a gentle manner.

Jack then pulled the blanket back and held his hands out to help Kate up so that she was standing in front of him. He then bent down to the bottom of her night gown lifting it above her head. Then she was standing there naked just for him. "My God Kate you take my breath away."

Kate had her head tilted down just looking at the floor and she was trembling uncontrollably. Jack took notice in this and brought his hand to her chin bringing her face up right to look him in eyes. "Kate you are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on" he said with truth.

At this he picked her up, Kate brought her hands around his neck and her legs around his waist. She felt that she needed something to hold onto other wise she would fall right to the ground.

Jack brought her to the rather large arm chair in the corner of the room. As Jack sat down he turned Kate around in his lap with her back to his chest. He directed her head to rest on his shoulder. Jack was just itching to explore this woman's body and his strong hands began to roam. He could tell that Kate was relaxed now in his hands. He crooked his head to look at her, Kate's eye lids where almost closed. He brought one hand up to massage her breast this made the quietest of moans escape Kate's mouth it drove Jack crazy. He quickly unzipped his pants and moved them down past his knees with his other hand. Then in one swift movement he entered her. Kate's eyes shot open and her body flung forward. Jack quickly brought his arm around her stomach to catch her so that he was holding in her mid air. Giving her time to adjust to him, he stayed still while kissing and rubbing soothing circles on her back with his free hand.

"That's a good girl Kate. You're doing so well." Jack could fell her begin to relax at this he began to move with in her. My god she was so tight, Jack was not sure how long he was going to able to make it.

" I'mmm feeling funny" Kate let out in a breathy tone. Jack gave a devilish grin and snaked a hand down to her clit and began to rub it ever so gently bringing her over the edge, causing Jack to follow shortly after.

After a moment or so they both came down from their highs. Jack then lifted Kate off of him and turned her around in his lap so now she was facing him. With both his arms he held her tightly to him. "See that was not so bad. Now you maybe sore tomorrow, but that will pass. Next time it will hurt a lot less if it even hurts at all."

Jack carried Kate over to the bed and placed her carefully down and brought the covers over her naked body. When he went to go give her a kiss good night the sight before him nearly broke his heart. She was looking up at him with huge watery puppy dog eyes and if this did not kill him what came out of her mouth did.

"You're not staying?" sounding like a small child.

Jack could not leave her. All he wanted to do was wrap her up in his arms and protect her from any harm that would come her way. Kate was different than his other wives. They knew the rules and they followed them. Ever since day one they never questioned him not staying the whole night, it was just the way it was.

"Look Kate I normally don't stay, but since this is your first night and all this is so new for you. I will stay, but only this once. Ok?"

Kate just nodded at this. Jack then took off all his clothes and got in bed with her, wrapping his arms around her body causing Kate to lay her head on top of his chest. Jack became very aware of her naked body against his own naked form and felt he could take her again, but he knew that she would not be ready and right now all she needed was to be held.

* * *

Kate hated herself for asking him to stay, but when she saw that he was not going to bed with her she got scared, just the thought of being alone after well everything that had happened terrified her to death.

Kate hated that he had complete control over her.

Kate hated that this man took her away from the only home she had know and everyone that she loved.

Kate hated the fact that she actually enjoyed making love with him.

Most of all Kate hated that she felt so safe in his strong arms as she drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack awoke that morning with confusion. This is not my room Jack thought and he felt an unfamiliar weight on him. Looking down he saw Kate completely on top of him. Then the memories of last nights events came flooding back to him. Sometime in the night she must have moved on top of him. Her hair was crazy all over his chest; Jack began to play with her hair while watching her sleep.

"Master Shepherd this is where you are. Everyone is looking for you." Rose told him with a shocked look expressed on her features as she emerged into the room.

"What is all the worry for?" Jack shot his head up, but still remained stroking Kate's hair

"Your father is here."

"I see" he let it hang thick in the air. Then he cast his look back down to Kate. Who was still very much asleep.

Rose could not believe what she was seeing. Not only had he spent the night with her and not in his own bed which Master Shepherd never did, but he had that look on his face when he gazed at her sleeping face.

"Oh no, you have it bad Master Shepherd" Rose said with a sly grin

"What Rose? What do I have that is bad? I'm not sure what you are referring to" he said with a perplexed expression

"Ok let me ask you a question. Why did you sleep here and not in your own bed?"

"Kate was scared and she did not want to be alone. I maybe a man of habit, but I am not a monster who would let a lady let alone my new wife go to bed scared, this is all very new for her. Plus Rose you should have just seen her face."

"Well ok then. Perfectly logical as usual Master Shepherd" However, Rose was still not convinced that this new little wife of his might have a hold over her master. Which did worry her a little, but Rose pushed that worry away, Master Shepherd would not just go in change over night she thought to herself.

"Alright Rose I will be going to meet my father, but before I go could I ask you a favor?"

"Yes anything"

"Rose I know you already do so much for me and I hate to add one more task for you, but could you look after Kate for me when I'm not around?"

"You know that I will, but let me just say that girl is going to be a handful."

"Thank you Rose. She does not have to be with you all the time, but just check up on her. "

Jack moved Kate off of him and he gathered his clothes and went to go meet with his father. Leaving a sleeping Kate with Rose, he felt weird about leaving Kate and he was not sure why.

Once Master Shepherd left Rose began getting all of Kate's clothes together that she needed to wear for the day. This is what she did for all the wives. Bathed them, looked after their children, clean, cook and any other demands her Master might have for her like he did today. Truth be told Rose was already going to look after this girl. She needed help to follow the rules and the other two wives where going to tear her apart. However, the second he ordered her to look after her Rose felt resentment. She was use to other wives not lifting a finger to help even when it was dealing with their own children or the fact that they ordered her order her around when Master Shepherd was no where in sight. All this was ok with her, because at the end of the day everyone knew that she was Master Shepherd's favorite and not just among the servants, but with his wives as well. The wives where treated better than the servants or so that's how it seemed to an outsider, for Rose they where treated just the same as his horses. They where groomed very nicely and once he was done riding them he put them back in the stable. Now, Rose did have to do all the dirty work, but Master Shepherd trusted her and whenever he had a problem he would go to her or if he just wanted to talk he would go to her, she was the only one that could make him laugh other than his children. Rose was not going to let this be taken from her just cause some new horse came in for him to ride. He would grow tired of her once the newness wore off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jack and his father Christian Shepherd where walking among the estate's gardens. It was nice day Jack thought the air was crisp and fresh. The sunlight had that nice morning color that made all the flowers in the garden vivid. Jack could hear his father going on about the business and how he needed to be ready for tonight to make deals with the other business men that where coming over. Jack being the eldest son had taken over the family business completely two years ago and while it was always successful, but when Jack took over the successes of the Shepherd shipping and trading company doubled. They had boats that went to all over the Europe. While, Jack knew his father was proud, but he also was very aware that this hurt his male pride as well.

"Father what is all this really about? I do these meetings all the time and you damn well know that I can handle them. So could you do us both a favor and tell what you really want to discusses?"

"Very well then I want to talk to you about your new wife. Now son you understand that I don't care how many wives you have. I mean I had four myself, yet all my wives came from other wealthy families wanting to up the social status of the family name. You did this with Juliet and Sarah and had proper weddings. By marring Juliet and Sarah now the Shepherds have more support and higher social status. Do you see how this works?"

"I see and I knew how marriage worked in our world before I gained my new my wife. What I don't see is why I can't do both?"

"Son the reason you can't do both is, because women like your new wife should be a servant not a bride to a man of your status. Now, no one is saying that you can't have your fun still with her, but not as a wife."

Jack was glaring into the far off distance. Then he let out a long breath and he turned to his father, "Do you see those roses over there, they are delightful well kept up by my servants watered as needed cut and trimmed. Now do you see those weeds over there by the fence and then do you see the wild flowers growing amongst them? They have no one helping them to become splendid. Yet they are just as beautiful as the roses, but people over look them even pull them out. It saddens me that no one else can see this beauty, but at the same time it becomes special that I am the only one that can see these wild flowers for there true radiance. This is how Kate is for me she maybe wild and untamed, but she is still gorgeous perhaps even more so than those roses."

"This might be, but she is still a weed that must be pulled. Jack I'm telling you as your father that you need to make her become your servant and make her move into the servant region at once."

"I'm sorry father, but I can't do that. If I make Kate a servant, I will not be the only man that will be able to have their way with her. We all how servant girls are treated, especially pretty ones. Just the thought of another man touching her makes me sick. If she is my wife other men know not to touch her. Don't tell me otherwise, because we both know that what I am saying is true."

"Fine Jack have it your way, but let me tell you boy that you will regret this. You know that Juliet's and Sarah's family will not be happy" with that Christian Shepherd left his son standing in the gardens to think about what he had said.

* * *

When Kate woke up she felt around the bed and realized that she was alone. He must have left sometime in the night. Probably could not wait to get out of here she thought. Kate noticed Rose putting together an outfit on the edge of her bed.

Kate rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, "Hi Rose"

"I hope that you slept well Mrs. Shepherd, I have laid out your dress for you that Master Shepherd has picked out for you" she stated with no emotion what so ever in her voice.

Kate was taken aback to say the least. "Are you ok Rose? I thought we got past this whole Mrs. Shepherd thing and if Master Shepherd told you that you have to call me that he can shove it."

"No Master Shepherd had nothing to do with this, I just think that it would be better for us to not blur the lines of where our relationship stands. You are his wife and I am the head maid."

"Whatever you want Rose" Kate had to leer away as her eyes began to water. She quickly got hold of her emotions she pulled the sheet around her body and got up to put on the clothes Rose had put out for her.

Rose did feel bad for the poor girl, but it had to be this way.

"There is no way in hell I'm wearing this!"

"I told you this yesterday Master Shepherd has a certain way that he wants his wives to look and he has picked this out for you and this is what you will wear."

"Rose I will look like a big pink ball of fluff."

Rose was about to interject, but then she had an idea what if Kate did not follow the rules that he loved so much. There is no way that she would be his favorite then.

"Your right, no man should tell you what to wear."

"Thank you Rose for understanding"

God why does she have to seem so innocent and lost, it made Rose feel guilty for what she was doing, but not guilty enough to stop herself.

Kate then popped out of the closet with a simple white sun dress. "This is nice. What do you think Rose?"

"Oh it is lovely dear." Rose started to help Kate brush and pull back her uncivilized brown curls. "There now don't you look like a lady?"

"Yeah I guess so. Rose can ask you a question?"

"Of course you can."

"How many wives and children does Master Shepherd have?"

"Let's see here there is Juliet who is the first wife has three boys and then her cousin Sarah came next who has just one son and just between you and me she has had many miscarriages it was very hard for Master Shepherd to go through that, but he is very pleased to have such fortune in having all boys so far."

"Oh" Kate appeared to be hurt by this news. She quickly brushed it off. "So how many servants does Master Shepherd have?"

"Honey, that is a number that is just too big, but let me tell you that there are eight girls working under me." Rose did not want to call her Kate, but she felt too much shame when she called her Mrs. Shepherd. So she came up with a nice compromise she considered of calling her neither.

"Come on I will take you to meet them. Most of my girls are the kitchen getting ready for tonight's dinner. Master Shepherd is having many businessmen over for dinner."

"Will I have to attend the dinner?" Kate asked with a nervous tone.

"Oh, no sweetie it is men only"

Kate let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

In the kitchen Kate met six of the girls that worked under Rose. They ranged in age form 50 to 14. They all where really nice Kate thought, the woman where joking, laughing and gossiping all while cooking, Kate loved being around them it reminded her of her mother and the other village women when they would get together for special events. There was really only one maid that seemed not to care for her. She had a darker complexion and appeared to be older than Kate, but she defiantly the only maid nearest to her age. The younger maid was refusing to look or talk to Kate, which confused Kate and had no clue what she must have done to make this woman so spiteful towards her.

Then all of sudden two women barged into the kitchen and all at once were shouting orders at Rose. Something about needing their new dresses washed. Kate could not keep up with their shouting and yet at the same time was unable to take her eyes off of the two women. They are so elegant and pretty Kate thought. Then she realized that they must be Master Shepherd's other two wives. Both women where tall, blond and wearing dresses in similar fashion to the one that Kate was suppose to have wore for the day.

Kate was in such a daze that she barely realized that one of the blond women turned her yelling to her.

"Who are you?"

"I'm um Kate" the words fumbling out of her mouth.

"Well I was not aware that we were getting a new servant girl."

Then the other blond woman formed an almost evil smile and let out a small chuckle, "Oh dear cousin, this is not a new servant girl this is our husband's new wife."

"No surely not."

"Well lets have it girl are you or are you not the new wife?"

A few moments ago Kate could not tear her eyes away from these women, now all she could do was focus on the tiled floor. Then she let out a barley audible "yes".

"Well for the first time in my life I'm speechless. I can not believe that our husband would marry such trash. You should be serving us and the Master of this house. Just look at you and what are you wearing! Nothing a true lady would ever wear." All this said in a cold calculated manner.

Then the other blond approached Kate who had less control of her anger and started to sniff in her area, "What is that dreadful smell? Are you a farm girl? You smell of cow!"

All the servants continued to cook not saying a word, while Kate was being verbally attacked. Rose could not take it anymore. She may not want Kate to take her place, but she could not watch this poor girl be ripped apart by the lions. "Stop it!" Rose voice came booming out.

"Did you say something Rose?"

"You heard me Sarah. Leave the girl alone."

Sarah just laughed in Rose's face. The other blond whom Kate now assumed was Juliet walked right over to Rose in a very calm manner. Spoke in the very same tranquil manner, "Rose you are never to give orders to someone so high above you and I'm going to report you to Master Shepherd."

"I would like to see you try, when I tell him that you where picking on his new bride I highly doubt that I will be the one punished."

This seemed to affect Juliet, because right as Rose made this statement a fire rose in her eyes and she tramped out of the kitchen ordering Sarah to follow. "Rose we will need our dresses cleaned by tomorrow." Juliet stated wanting to have the last word and also showing Rose her place as a servant.

* * *

The room was smoked filled from the cigars that the men were smoking. The dinner had been a great success for Jack. After the dinner Jack and his most trusted businessmen, who had been working for Jack since he took over, were now playing a poker game which they played every week. These men had shown their loyalty not only to the company, but to Jack as well. On Jack's right there was Desmond Hume, on his left was Sayid Jarrah, next to him was Richard Albert. Sitting directly across from Jack was James Ford, but everyone knew him as Sawyer. Sawyer was really the only one that Jack did not trust. He came from a very wealthy family, but was notorious for having a bad gambling problem and treating woman horribly. Which made Jack livid due to the fact that Sawyer had wed his little sister Claire, because of this Jack had to keep Sawyer at the company otherwise he would do away with him at once.

The poker game came to an end Sawyer taking the winnings for today, but usually the man weighed much more on the losing side. The men continued to sit, smoke, and drink. Talking mainly of business, but then Sawyer took it upon himself to break all the boring talk and get to something that perked his interests.

"So Jackie boy, when are we going to have the privilege of meeting the newest wife?" Sawyer bluntly stated cutting off Richard who was in the middle of discussing next week shipments.

"Yeah brother, I would like to meet the little lady myself." Desmond chipped in

"Well there is no time like the present gentlemen. I will have her sent for." Jack then ordered the drink boy to gather his wife and bring her to him.

A few minutes later Kate stepped into the smoky room. Jack noticed right away that she was not wearing the dress that he had picked out for. He was being to nice to her letting her speak up to him about her name, spending the night with her, but this was the final straw. Jack would have to put her in line and let her know just exactly what place she held in this house as his wife. That would have to wait he would never let other men know that he does not have control over his new wife. Before Kate entered the room showing her disobedience to Jack he was just going to do a quick introduction and then send her on her way, but then an idea came to him on how he could start showing Kate that he was the one with all the control without having to say a word.

"Master Shepherd, you summoned me?"

"Yes Katherine come here will you? Oh and what a lovely dress you have on," all the while giving Kate a glare, letting her know not to be fooled by the pleasant tone in his voice. Jack put forward his hand leading Kate to sit in his lap. With one hand under the table Jack lifted up her dress a little and began rubbing her bare thigh. While the other hand stayed above the table holding on to his drink and pointing at the different men.

"Kate all these men work for me, this is Desmond, Sawyer, Richard and Sayid."

All of them seemed to be very nice and politely greeted Kate. Then not a moment later they went straight back to discussing the company completely ignoring Kate in the process. Everyone expect for Sawyer that is. Kate could feel his eyes burning her skin; all she could do was look away into a corner. Jack then unexpectedly moved his hand to her center which was covered by her underwear Jack began to rub that area in a soothing rhythm. This action caused Kate to turn her attention to Jack. How can he seem so serious and be talking about business while doing this to her Kate questioned. Kate then felt that funny feeling coming back. Kate then leaned her back and tried to speak in a hushed tone, "Master Shepherd I'm not feeling so well."

"Let me feel your head, well you don't seem to be warm. I think that you will be ok." At this Jack quickened his movement causing Kate to squirm a little. Jack moved his head up away from Kate and casting his gaze across the table to Sawyer who was looking at his wife with lustful eyes. This enraged Jack, causing him to pull his hand away and turned Kate so that she was now sitting across his lap, so Sawyer could not look at her directly. Bringing one hand to her waist and the other to her head bringing her in closer to him, while staring at Sawyer letting him know that he crossed a line. Sawyer acknowledged his bosses glare and then turned away putting his attention back in the discussion. The exchange between the Jack and Sawyer was unnoticed by the other men. Jack then put his attention back onto Kate, who was utterly confused at the moment. "Kate I think to be safe, you should go to your room, we don't want you getting sick."Jack said in a whisper and Kate moved off of Jack's lap to return to her own room.

Later on Jack assorted his confidants on their way.

"Well Jack to another successful night. Lets hope for all our sakes there are many more to come." Sayid then left

"Yes what a great night. Also congratulations on your new bride she is very stunning."

"Thank you Desmond and goodnight to you." Everyone was walking away. Then Jack stopped Sawyer from leaving. "Sawyer would you come here"

"Yes boss you wanted something?" showing his dimples

Jack then gripped him by the collar, "You are not allowed to ever look at wife again. What you do with other women is your own business, but not with Kate I am understood!"

"Loud clear Boss," Jack then let go of Sawyer who walked away. Little did Jack know that this only made Sawyer's desire for her grow stronger, he always was one to want something that he could not have.

* * *

The day weighed heavy on Jack with everything from his father, the business dinner, Sawyer, and then Kate's disobedience to him. All Jack wanted to do was go fall down into his own bed and not deal with anything till the morning, but he had to go scold Kate for not following the rules right away otherwise the problem would continue to grow. Jack wanted to say goodnight to his boys, but it was too late. So he decided to go straight to Kate's room, but then was stopped by Sarah who was waiting for him, she was standing in her doorway.

"Master Shepherd tonight is my night. Are you not going to come in?"

"Sarah I would, but I must go settle matters with Kate."

"You're going to sleep with her instead? I don't see how I can get pregnant again if you will not lay with."

"No I'm not going to be with her instead. Kate has broken a rule and I must put her in place as my wife that is all Sarah. Don't worry so much about being with child there will be plenty of other nights."

"You mean place as your third wife."

"Yes as my third wife. Now, are you going to be ok Sarah?"

"Yes, I will be fine"

* * *

As he entered her room Kate was sitting by the window looking up at the moon. The glow from the moonlight was cast across her face.

"I see that you are still up"

Kate then swung her head to look at him. Their eyes connected neither of them speaking for what seemed like hours. Kate then broke the spell, "What do you want Master Shepherd?"

Jack came to his senses, "I came to speak to you about being a proper wife. Now, will you come sit on the bed", Kate then gazed up at the moon one last time almost if she would never be able to see it again. Then moving over to the bed she set herself right in front of him. Kate was not sure where this bravery came from, but she looked him straight in the eyes.

"Kate as my wife you will follow the rules that I set in place. You think that you have a right to wear or do whatever you want? Well I am here to tell otherwise I am your husband and you must obey me. Now, since you love to break the rules so much, as a punishment not only will you have to follow the ones already in place, but I am going to set a new rule just for you my dear. You may not touch a foot outside, staying inside the house walls until I say so." Jack made his remarks with an eerie calmness and then walked away towards the door after making his demands.

Kate could not believe what had just happened, how dare he just bark orders at me and then have the nerve to just walk away. "You have no right to tell me what I can and can't do! I don't remembering anyone asking me if I wanted to marry you. If they did I would say no a million times over!"

Jack then stopped in his tracks and moved back in the direction of Kate. Putting his arms by her sides and getting in her face. "You just don't get it Kate! Well if telling you does not work then I will just have to show then. Now, take off all your clothes and lay down."

"I hate you."

"That maybe so Kate, but I own you and you have to do what I say! I said take off your clothes."

Kate then threw her night gown to the side and raised her eyebrows at him, almost telling him I dare you. Her anger was keeping her from being the terrified little girl that she was the night before. Jack then brought his lips to hers and roughly kissed her. The kiss took her breath away and after that the rest was a fast paced rough blur to her. As Jack rolled off of her she was still breathing heavily from just coming down from her high. Her fury had subsided now and she was not sure why, but she had this strong urge to be held by him. Kate would never admit that to him though.

Jack then looked over to her she seemed to be in deep thought.

"Kate, I'm going to leave now and I want you to remember my rules that I set."

"Ok," sounding like the scared little girl again

God why did she have to be so cute and was she trembling, Jack knew that Kate wanted him to hold her. She was defiantly turning out to be different than his other two wives. Usually after love making they had no interest for cuddling, but with Kate it was almost has if she needed it afterwards. Jack then thought maybe if I just hold her for a little while then I can go back to my room.

Jack then grabbed her and laid her on top of him bringing his arms around her body. Kate at first was shocked by the gesture, but then she relaxed into him. Jack could feel himself drifting off; no not again he thought I can't sleep here. With that Jack rolled Kate off of him, placing her gently down on her back. While he was on his side, with one arm holding up his head so he could look down at her and the other hand began making small circles on her stomach. Jack was not ready to say goodnight and he was not sure what came over him. He was torn, apart of him wanted to stay holding her in his arms forever, while the other part knew that he must stick to the routine that he had been following for years now. So, he thought he would buy himself just a little more time.

"How was your first day here Kate?"

She made contact with his big brown eyes, "umm it was fine."

Jack then gave her a questioning look.

"Let's just say I don't think your other wives like me very much."

"Where they mean to you? Did they hurt you in anyway? Cause if so I will talk to them."

"NO! Master Shepherd please don't."

Jack looked confused at this.

"What I meant by that is I think by you talking to them will only make matters worse."

"Alright I will hold off, but if matters do get worse you promise that you will come to me?"

"I promise."

"Kate there is something that I was thinking about. When you are around others you must refer to me as Master Shepherd, but I really don't like it when you call me Master Shepherd. I was thinking when it was just you and me that you could call me Jack."

Kate let out a small smile, "I would like that"

A heavy silence came over them. Jack decided that it was time to go.

"Kate I have to…" sounding defeated

Kate broke eye contact with him; because she knew what he was about to say and in a whisper she cut him off "I know you have to leave".

Jack then bent down to give Kate a simple goodnight kiss, but somehow the kiss deepened. Jack then brought his hand on her stomach up to her breast and began to massage them. Kate was letting out little whimpers. Then she brought her arms up and around him leading him on top of her.

Jack and Kate made love for the second time that night, but unlike the first time this was a sweet slow passionate encounter.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been three whole days since Kate had last seen Jack. Kate remembered very clearly their encounter that they shared last, she was so sure that he was going to spend the night with her, but after making love to her for the second time he left just like that. Kate waited till she knew for sure that he had left her room then the tears came spilling out of her. She felt so used and that there was only one reason that he kept her around was just for sex. The question that kept burning in her mind over the last three days of not seeing him was why did she even care? Kate could not answer this question, how can you miss someone that you loathe, Kate just thought it was because she was lonely in general and really had nothing to do with Jack.

Kate was adjusting to her new life at the Shepherd estate. Learning and following all the rules that where set in place. However, whenever Kate thought she was alone she tired to make it outside, but was always caught by Rose.

"I don't think so little missy!" Rose would always say as she grabbed her by the hair and then swatting her on the bum. Which in return she would get an eye roll from Kate, Jack must have told her about my special rule Kate thought to herself.

Kate hated that she could not go outside to roam or climb trees. It was almost if a little part of her was dying each day that she could not go outside. Then adding on wearing these horrible dresses , Kate felt has if she was a wild animal that had just been caught, then stuffed and hung on the wall never to go out in nature again. This was not the only thing that Kate hated about her new life. Kate could not stand Jack's other two wives or his sons. They were meaner than a snake is what Kate's Mother would have said about them. Kate never understood this saying and found no truth in snakes being mean. Regardless of the saying that Kate found untrue, one thing was for sure Juliet, Sarah and their sons were despicable. They ordered the maids around and treated them as if they were animals. The little boy's would spit on them. Kate could not believe that they were this horrible and she wondered if Jack knew how bad his family was. For the past three days Kate had made an art form out of avoiding the little Shepherd clan, which was not to difficult considering the size of this so called house. She only had one encounter with the oldest son. As she was running out of a room that the blond twins had just entered she ran right into him.

"So you're my father's new toy?" the oldest barked at her.

"Excuse me? I am not a toy I am just the same as your mother I am Master Shepherd's wife." He would have been handsome young man, if it where not for his horrible personality. That he must have inherited from his mother Kate thought.

"Let's think about this, you were bought like a toy and you are just used as something that my father can play with."

Kate was about to reel into him, but she herd Juliet and Sarah around the corner. With that she took off without another word. She could not believe this boy's nerve, but what bothered Kate the most was that he was right.

* * *

The emotion that Kate felt the most over her time as Mrs. Shepherd was boredom. Being a farmer's daughter Kate was use to work filled days. As his wife she did not have to lift a finger and it drove her crazy. What she did most was explore the mansion which she had still yet to complete her map of the place.

While exploring Kate herd a ruckuses coming from one of the many rooms that she had yet to explore. There were about five maids around Juliet dressing her, doing her hair and make up. There was only one maid who stood back watching the chaos; she was the one maid that was cold and distant to her. Kate's curiosity got the best of her and she tried to talk to the maid that seemed to hate her for some reason.

"What is going on? Why is everyone around Juliet?"

The maid just looked at Kate with a blank stare and cocked her eyebrows at her. She was pretty, but the harshness set on her face made it difficult to see so. Then after a while she finally spoke.

"There getting her ready for a dinner tonight that she must attend with Master Shepherd. Only the first wives can go." She added at the very end almost to rub it in her face.

" Oh I see" Kate felt a pain in her stomach at this statement and at the time she would not know what this felling was, but later on she would realize that it was jealousy.

Kate could just not stand there and continue to watch this scene, so she went back to her exploring. What Kate found next made her eyes go big with excitement. It was the house's library which was filled with more books than Kate had seen in her entire life. Back home they only had two or three books. Which her father taught her and her brothers to read from, this was a very rare trait that a farmer could read and the fact that his children could as well was even more of a rare case. Kate did not know where to begin so she just grabbed a few books and placed herself at a table and began to read.

* * *

Kate was not sure how many hours had passed, but a sound of someone coming into the library brought her out of the fictional world that she had entered. It was him Kate stood up right away and she waved her hand meekly at her side.

"Hi" she whispered

"Hi yourself, I was unaware of the fact that you like to read."

Kate just nodded her head in return. Turning her gaze to the ground, she was unsure how to act around him. All she wanted to do was yell at him and ask him where he had been for the past three days, but she was taught that this would have been something a lady would never do. This was one of the many rules that she learned over the past four days.

God did he miss her, Jack was always taken aback at her beauty, but after not seeing her for three days it was if he was seeing her for the first time.

"You look very elegant in your dress."

Kate had to bite her tongue, then when she got control of her anger. She returned her eyes back to his, "You think so Master Shepherd?" her tone was pleasant, but her eyes told a different story.

"Yes I do think so you are dressed as a proper lady."

Truth be told Jack did not like the dress on her it just did not seem to fit her for some reason. It was covering up her true nature. All of a sudden he had this strong urge to set her free. Jack walked right up and reached behind her head and undid her bun letting all of her brown curls fall over her shoulders. Then he brought his hands up to her hair engulfing them amongst her curls. Jack brought her closer to him and he began to passionately kiss her. It was almost if he was putting three days worth of kisses into this one. Jack then moved his hand down to the back of her dress and began to untie the dress releasing her from the very dress that he forced her to wear.

Kate had missed his lips and his strong arms holding her. "Wait! What is wrong with me?" Kate thought to herself and she could not believe with just a kiss she was about to forget how he had treated her. She was going to put a stop to this.

"No!" was all she could breath out. Trying to not show how bad she wanted him as well.

"What did you say?"

"You herd me! I said NO."

"I'm sorry, but have you forgotten your place as my wife?" Jack sneered into her ear and making his grip on her tighter.

If Kate had forgot her anger a moment ago it was back now in full force. "Well husband of mine could you please enlighten me on what that exactly means to be your wife, because I'm beginning to think that all a wife is to you is simply just a porcelain doll! You dress me in these horrible clothes, I can't go outside, you have your with me and then once your done you put me back on the shelf till your ready to use me again!"

Jack was speechless never in his life has someone man or woman spoken to him in that manner. Jack let go of her and took a few steps back. "Kate were is all this coming from?"

Kate's anger was now replaced with tears that she kept trying to keep at bay. "Your son he told me that I was your new toy."

"Kate you can't let something a boy said to you get in your head."

"No Jack! What he said was true. You just left me all alone after sleeping with me and then I don't see you for three days."

Jack did not know why, but he could not stand to see her cry. He had to remain strong he could not break, just because Kate let a few tears go.

"Kate you're not the only one that needs me. I have a major shipping company that I must run, my sons and my other wives that need me as well. Speaking of which I have a dinner that I must attend with Juliet tonight, we will finish this later when I return."

At this point Kate was not trying to hide the tears that were falling down her face. She looked him right in his brown eyes and a part of her knew that she was getting to his core. "Whatever you want Jack."

"Look Kate I really don't want to leave you like this, but I really must get going. Tell me that you're going to be ok?"

"Just go Jack! Don't brother coming to see me tonight. I will be fine, instead carry out one of the many other duties that you have in your life."

Jack gave her a nod in agreement and then went up to her and placed a kiss on her cheek. As Jack was walking away he felt a huge pain in his heart. He could never tell her that he stayed away on purpose. She was getting to him changing the way he ran his orderly life and to be honest it scared him. He did what he thought the best way was to gain his control back. By not seeing her until he was sure that he could handle his emotions.


	5. Chapter 5

The whole dinner was long and boring which was an odd reaction for Jack Shepherd considering he usually loved attending dinner parties. His mind was consumed with how he left her with the back of her dress open, hair everywhere and her horribly sad face. As Jack looked at the women to his right she was in fact the opposite image. Juliet was beaming and how ever much Jack enjoyed these dinner parties she loved them double the amount. She looked almost not human with her hair done up and make up plastered on her face. To use the words Kate had spoke earlier she looked exactly like a porcelain doll. Juliet liked it this way, she loved being done up. Jack did love Juliet she was his first wife and had given him three sons. She was collect, well mannered, beautiful, and loved order. Everything Jack wanted in a wife, he could see a lot of him self in her. The side that enjoyed having rules and structure, the Jack that went to these dinner parties was the part of him that was embedded in Juliet. Even if Juliet could be manipulative at times and threw around the fact that she was the first wife, but Jack also favored this personality trait. The attitude of being cut throat could be inherited by their sons and is something that successful businessmen have, making the likely hood of great success for the next generation of Shepherd Shipping Company. This was Jack's logical side which until a certain brunette came into his life; logic was what ran his life.

Upon arriving back home Juliet became aggressive due to the fact that she might have had one to many glasses of wine. While she was currently attacking his neck, Jack just did not feel up to the task.

Jack moved Juliet from devouring his neck so he could look her in the eyes, "Juliet I think that we might want to slow down, you have had quit a few drinks."

"But….You always take me after we go to parties. That is the way it has been since we first became man and wife. Do you really want to change our tradition? "

Jack knew that she was right and this is how matters were done between them. "I suppose your right Juliet. Breaking a tradition between us is something that should never happen. "

Juliet could not wipe the smirk off her face as she moved back to her place on his neck. She knew exactly what to say to get the Master of the house to carry out her demands. Sure she would follow the rules and be a perfect lady when he was around. If she wanted a new dress or if she wanted one of the maids to get in trouble just a few words and she would always get what she desired. Sometimes she could even have him thinking that it was his idea to begin with. What Juliet wanted now was to be pregnant again with another son for him. When Master Shepherd made Sarah his second she was not worried at the least, she knew that her dear cousin would perpetually be under her thumb and then adding the trouble with having his children Sarah would never take his fixation from her. However, this new wife of his was younger and despite not coming from a wealthy background she was beautiful. It was only a matter of time before she would be with child, causing all of his attention to go to her, but not if Juliet got pregnant as well. Then his focus would mainly be on her again as it had always been since day one.

* * *

Once Jack returned to his bed he could not fall asleep. He stared up into the darkness, his room felt cold and unwelcoming. Then when he closed his eye he would see her smile, then a flash of her green eyes would come to him, he still remember the way she smelled and how her body melted into his. Then his eyes shot open, "That is it I can't take it anymore!" Jack then headed towards her room.

Jack moved the blanket back; she was on her side facing away from him. He laid his front to her back, so that he was spooning her and brought his arm around to knead her breast and his lips were laying light kisses on her shoulder. Then his kisses moved all the way up to her ear. Jack's voice came out in a raspy lustful tone, "Kate I need you. It has been killing me not being able to make love to you for the past three days." Then he pushed his need into her, so she could feel just how badly he wanted her.

She then turned to face him; her eyes were red and swollen form crying. "Jack I'm sorry, but I just….I can't. Not tonight, today has been a horrible day."

"Hey come here. It's ok Kate. It is ok." Jack was stroking her hair and holding her close to him. Whatever desire he felt was gone the second he saw her face and the urge to comfort her took over.

"Talk to me Kate. What is the matter?"

"Everything is the matter! No one ever really talks to me, unless you count Rose when she is scolding me. I use to live in a small home full of love and now I live in this huge loveless home. Jack you want to know something sad, you're the only person that I can talk to and you're never around. When you do come around all you want to do is use me for sex. I don't even feel like myself anymore."

Jack felt ashamed at how he had treated her. "Kate I'm so sorry. I'm just use to treating my wives that way and it has worked with them for years. I just amused that it would work with you, but you are different. I should have known to treat you in another manner than how I treat them. Instead I fought to make you just like them. Truth is Kate I'm not myself when I'm around you, you bring out this side in me that I did not know was even still alive and it scares me. "

"If I'm so different and I scare you so much, then why am even here?"

"Kate the first time I saw you I was stopped right in my tracks and you took the very air that I breathe right out of me. I knew that you had to be mine. Just the thought of another man looking at you drives me crazy. When you cry it is worse than my own tears, but when you smile it brings me so much joy even though I rarely see it. Yes you may scare me, but in the best way possible. That is why you are here."

Kate was looking at him wide eyed with her mouth open; she was taken aback and did not know how to respond.

Jack decided that he would speak up, "Kate I'm sorry for making you wear those dresses. I will by you less elaborate dresses, but yet they will still be nice. You may go outside now, but you must remain clean."

"Really!"

"Yes really."

"Thank you so much Jack!" Kate then gave him a huge hug.

The fact that he had brought this happiness to her made him feel good.

Kate's room felt warm and comforting to him pulling him to the sleep that he sought earlier. Jack and Kate fell asleep in each others arms with the sounds of their breathing in each others ears.


	6. Chapter 6

She awoke with his protective arms wrapped around her body. She could feel his hot breath hitting the back of her neck. Then it dawned upon her that he had indeed spent the whole night with her. A smile spread across Kate's face. She turned in his arms to look at him the movement caused Jack's grip to tighten on her.

Jack's eyes remained closed," Where do you think you're going?"

"No where, I just wanted to see your face." At this Jack opened his eyes and smiled down at her.

"You stayed." Kate whispered, while kindly looking into his eyes.

Jack choose to not respond to her, he did not want to get her hopes up or make any broken promises of always staying the night. He knew that his life had many demands that could not be ignored even if he did not mind spending the whole night with her. Plus it would not be fair to his other two wives. So, Jack decided to get her focused on something entirely different.

"Kate I want you to get dressed then meet me out by the horse stables there is something that I would like to show you."

The tactic seemed to have work, because Kate jumped out of the bed to get ready for whatever he had in mind.

* * *

Once he was dressed he went down to the kitchen to talk to Rose.

"Rose would you mind making a picnic for two people?"

"Not at all Master Shepherd, who may I ask this picnic is with? A new way of doing business perhaps? "

Jack chuckled at her comment, "No it is with Kate."

At the mention of her name Rose knew that she was loosing the battle of his favorite companion. Rose had to think of something quick to get him to rethink this picnic idea. She landed on the notion of bringing up his work. Master Shepherd always put his company over all other matters in his life. "Master Shepherd I don't mean to be rude, but what about your work?"

"Oh Rose this is why you are my number one, you're always looking out for my best interests, but there is no need to worry. I have already sent a message for Desmond to take over for the day and then to come here earlier before our poker game to catch me up on what happened during my absence."

"I should have known better, you always think of everything. Master Shepherd I still don't know if this is the best idea; it is not really fair to Juliet and Sarah." Now, Rose could care less what was fair or unfair to those two witches, but if it meant not losing her number one spot as he put it then she was going to do it.

"Rose you are right it is not fair to them, but that is why they are not to know about this. You are to keep this information to yourself do you understand?"

"Yes, of course Master." Rose hated herself for what she was going to have to do, but she had to do something to make Kate get on his bad side. She was just unsure of what to do exactly. Breaking the rules did get her punished, but that only lasted for a couple days and then everything was ok. What she had to do would mark Kate down a few pegs on his favorite list forever, maybe even have her banished.

* * *

After the lunch was made Jack went to the stables to go meet Kate. Who was already there looking very impatient.

" What took you so long I feel like I have been waiting on you for days now."

Jack could only smile at her, even though he knew there was a double meaning with her statement, she was just too cute when she was frustrated for the words to cut him in anyway. "Well I will have you know that while you were waiting I was getting us food for our adventure."

"Fine Jack I will let it go this time." She said in a joking manner.

"Very good, shall we go?" Jack held out his hand for her and began to lead her to the perfect spot for their picnic. The more that Jack was around Kate the more it made him feel youthful and carefree. Being the only son and taking over the family business did not leave much time for a childhood. Jack Shepherd taking a day off for pleasure was not herd of in all his years working. He decided that he liked this new feeling of fun that he would have to make more days like today.

"We are here."

Kate looked around at the beautiful site; he had taken her to a lake on his property. There were huge lush trees surrounding the area. Kate looked back they had walked enough to were you could not even see the mansion. It felt has if Jack and her had walked into another world were there was no other wives, or his children, or the maids, it was just Jack, the water and the trees. "I love it Jack."

"I knew that you would. I come out here to this very spot to just think sometimes. I will share a little secret with you this is one of my favorite places to be."

After they ate their meal Jack and Kate were still sitting on the blanket that he had brought. Jack had his knees bent up with Kate in between his legs with her back against his chest. There were no words between them they were just enjoying being in each others company. Then Kate broke the silence, "Jack lets go swimming."

"I don't think so Kate. We would probably freeze."

"Look who is a little girl. It's spring Jack we would hardly freeze." Kate then stood up throwing off her dress and with just her under-dress Kate jumped into the lake.

" Your crazy! Come on back Kate."

She was floating on her back looking above at the clouds and at the trees as they swayed in the wind. She could only hear sounds coming from his mouth, because her ears were underwater. As she brought her ears above the water she now knew that the sounds he was making were the words of come back and now. Kate gave up and decided to head back to the shore.

Once she was out of the water the shivers had taken over her body and her lips were purple. Kate hated that he was right about it being to cold for swimming. Jack did not rub it in her face instead he went right to her bringing her to the blanket tried to dry her off the best he could.

Kate was barley able to utter any words, because her teeth were chattering so much.

"Jack I'm still really cold."

" Kate I think that I'm going to have to take off your under-dress if you want to warm up." He was looking at her for the ok.

She nodded that it was. "Who is this man?" Kate thought to herself. He was sure not the same one that would leave her after making love or the same man that had taken her on the first night.

After Jack had taken off her under-dress and Kate was completely nude. He moved her to sit across his lap and brought the blanket up around them. He held her close to his body as he rubbed her back and arm to try and to create some warmth for her.

Kate then all of sudden felt a huge desire for him wash over her. She moved her nose lightly across his cheek. Then with her hand she cupped his face and whispered a breathy, " Jack" into his ear.

Causing chills all the way down his spine. His movements stilled. Kate had no idea the power she had over him; with just her saying his name in a low tone he became hard. Jack then began kissing her neck, while the hand on her back stayed slowing down into soothing circles. The hand that was on her arm traveled down her body in deliberate manner, bypassing her heated center then moving back up again and doing the same process over again.

" Jack please!"

He smiled into her neck at this. Then all of sudden he began sucking on her cold already hard nipples moving his tug over them to try and warm them. He then spread her legs and pushed one finger into her, causing her head to go back with pleasure. He then added another finger and then another moving them in and out of her.

" Jack that feeling is coming back." Kate's voice did not even sound like her own she was in such a haze. Jack brought his mouth to her ear and whispered, " Come on baby just let go."

Kate shook her head, " No not yet . I want you in me before I let go."

Kate did not have to tell him twice. He made quick work on his pants and pushed them down to his knees. He lifted her up moving her so that she was facing him with one leg at each of his sides. Jack then lowered her down onto his throbbing hard cock. Jack just held Kate while she adjusted to his size. Then once she was adjusted Jack rolled them over in one quick movement with him on top now. The blanket falling under her in the change of events, Jack put his hands under her head to cradle it so that it would not get hurt. Jack then began to move within her, causing the build up in her to return. Then his lips were upon her lips and the pace of their kissing matching the pace of his movements. As her orgasm ripped through her, Jack had to soothe her while riding it out. Once she came down she was breathing heavily with her eyes shut closed hair everywhere.

" Kate look at me." She slowly opened her eyes right away she was met with his glare filled with a mix of care and lust. He then began to quicken his pace causing his release. As he was releasing his seed into her, his thoughts went to hoping that she would be with child soon. The thought of Kate carrying his son would bring great joy and pride to him.

Jack then rolled them over so that she was now lying on top of his chest. He brought his arms around her back, kissed her forehead.

"Jack?"

"Yes Kate?"

"Is it like this with your other wives?"

Jack was not sure what she was referring to at first then he realized that she was talking about the act of sex. "No Kate it is very different with all three of you."

"How so?"

"It's hard to put into words."

"Try, for me."

"Well let's see with Juliet it is like a blazing hot day of the summer, where the heat is almost too much to handle, but in a good way. Sarah is like a thunder storm that thrashes in the night and while it may scare you at times it is also very exciting. You Kate are like a crisp day in autumn, right as the leafs are turning all different colors and falling around you as the tender wind blows them out of the trees, you feel at peace with yourself and the world."

"Oh" she barley mumbled out before sleep took her.

Jack brushed her brown curls out of her face and then closed his eyes for a quick nap. When he awoke the light had dimmed, the time of the day seemed to be dusk. Kate was still sound asleep on top of his chest. He began to place light kisses on her forehead in hopes to gently wake her.

"Kate wake up."

"No I don't want to." She groaned.

"You have to we slept for to long and Desmond will be coming over soon to catch me up on work, then I have the poker game."

"I don't have to go back, may I just stay here?"

"You most defiantly may not. It's getting dark and I would worry too much about you out here alone."

"Alright have it your way I'm getting up."

Jack then collect there items put them in the picnic basket. He handed Kate her dress to put back on which was transparent without her under-dress that was still soaking wet. Then Jack wrapped her in the blanket so that she would not be indecent on the journey home.

Upon returning home night had fallen and Jack went strait to his meeting with Desmond. Kate took a bath and was getting ready for bed, but yet she was not tired yet. So she decided to go roam to the library and grab a book or two.

* * *

The hallways were dark with a little glow from candle light to show where you where going. She then heard a noise call out to her.

"Well well look what we have here." A low male voice came booming through out the hall. This voice did not belong to Jack. She felt a fear creep all the way down her spine. Kate turned to see who the voice belonged to, but he was hiding in the shadows and only his form could be seen. Then he began to walk towards her getting closer and closer. Once he passed in the light of the candle Kate could tell that it was the man from the other night that kept looking at her. Sawyer was what she recalled his name being. Then he went back into the darkness moving towards her in a slow steady movement. Kate wanted to run or scream, but she was frozen with fear.


	7. Chapter 7

**I would just like to Thank you for the reviews! I always appreciate feedback so let me know what you think. **

* * *

There were two desires that James Ford had in his life woman and money. One of those desires was going to be filled tonight when he would take the winnings from the poker game. This was not just any money, but this was Jack Shepherd's money which made it even sweeter. Sawyer and Jack had been in completion since childhood: fighting over girls, games, getting into fist fights. The two of them could make walking into a competition. Now that they were men it drove Sawyer crazy to be working for him, Jack made more money, had more power, enough sons to carry on his family name and now he had more wives. Sawyer was going to change all this as far as he was considered and Jack would not even see him stealing everything from right under his eyes.

When Sawyer saw her walking in the hallway alone with no one in sight his thoughts went to now that he was going to have both his desires filled tonight. A menacing smile crept onto his face, Sawyer was going to begin his overtake of Jack Shepherd by having his way with his new precious wife.

She appeared to be terrified, but that only aroused him more. Once he finally approached her he could see the tears streaming down her face and she was trembling. He then roughly threw her against the wall, his mouth making harsh marks on her neck, then he tore the fabric on her shoulders revealing her bare skin then he made bite marks on them. His hands found her fabric covered breasts and he kneaded them with a strong force. Blocking out her cries and he could barely hear her pleas for him to stop, but Sawyer did not care what she wanted. His whole being was over taken by his lust for not only her, but the lust of having what belonged to Jack Shepherd.

* * *

Desmond and Jack had just finished with there meeting, they were now headed to the poker room till two figures where seen in the hall. One was obviously Sawyer, but the woman could not be identified, because Sawyer was covering her from eyes view.

"I told Sawyer to cut back on fooling around with my maids." Jack said in a somewhat irritated tone.

Desmond chuckled at his friend's statement and the fact that Sawyer had to have his way with every woman that caught his eye. As they became closer Desmond shouted at Sawyer, "Hey brother fool around on your own time! We have poker game to play."

Sawyer jerked his head away at the sudden shouting of his name, revealing that the girl was Kate. Jack was shocked his whole world froze and everything went into slow motion. All he could see was her tear stained face and he was not sure if his hearing went out or if she just mouthed the words, "Please Jack make it stop." Her pleas brought back into his raged reality. At this point Jack was not thinking he was just acting grabbing Sawyer and forcing him into the ground. Jack could not even feel the pain as his fists collided with his face. They were now blood covered, but Jack kept pounding into him. It was not till Desmond pulled Jack off of Sawyer that the blows stopped.

"Jack you need to calm down. I understand what he did was horrible and unforgivable, but if you don't stop you're going to kill the man."

Jack was pacing back and forth he could barely speak, because of the anger that was consuming him.

"Desmond I want him gone! I'm going to take that son of bitch out of my house and throw him in the gutter and let him find his own damn way home and if he bleeds to death all the better!"

"Jack let me take care of that. You need to go comfort your wife."

He had forgotten that Kate was still in the hallway, she was curled up on the floor crying. It burned his eyes to look at her. It only made the blinding rage stronger, he quickly turned his attention back to Desmond nodded his head at him. Desmond then began to pick up Sawyer's battered body, who was barely conscious.

"Wait! Hold his head up so he can look me in eyes." Desmond did as he was told. Jack looked Sawyer right into his swollen eyes. Blood was dripping from his face and he could not stand on his own two feet.

"You are finished Sawyer! You're never to return to this house or the company! If I ever see you try and come back I will finish the job that I started! Oh and I'm getting my little sister the hell out of your house!"

Sawyer laughed in his face. "I would like to see you try boy. Now listen up close, because I'm going to tell you what is going to happen! I will stay away from your hideous house and your fucking company, but mark my words I will overtake you and have everything that you own. Your sons and wives will be my slaves. What I have in mind for your little cute wife with all freckles will make your skin crawl!"

Before Sawyer could keep going on Jack ran his fist into Sawyer's gut and then to his face, knocking him out cold.

"Get him the hell out of here!" Desmond did not waste anytime and began to drag his body away.

Jack then slowly walked back to Kate. When he approached her she was holding her arms up to be held by him, but Jack just stood there looking down at her.

"Where did he touch you?" his tone was cold.

"Jack please, I just want you to hold me."

"No damn it Kate you tell me what he did to you!"

Kate's words came fumbling out, "I don't know, I was just going to get some books to read then I heard a voice. I was so scared Jack I could not move or talk. Then the next thing I know I'm being thrown up against the wall and his hands were all over me. His hot breath, his mouth, his teeth on skin, then he tore my gown began biting on my shoulder. That is when you came nothing else happened. I promise." Kate at this point was choking on her sobs.

Jack then turned to the wall and hit the wall five times before he stopped. His back was still to Kate leaning against the wall and his breathing was slowing down. Kate just stared at his back as it would rise and fall.

Desmond returned breaking the trance the pair was in, "I took care of Sawyer. What do you want to do about the poker game?"

Jack stayed silent for while, still leaning against the wall. Before answering Desmond he looked down at Kate and into her sad green eyes. Then he bent down and he picked her up as you would a child. He held her tightly to him and Kate held onto equally as tight if not more so hiding her face into his neck.

Then Jack turned his attention to Desmond, "Cancel the poker game, I am in no mood to play. Tell Richard and Sayid that Sawyer will no longer be working for Shepherd Shipping. That he is considered a trader to us and the company. I will look for a replacement, but until then we must all work extra."

"As you wish boss and I'm sorry for the events that took place tonight."

"Thank you Desmond for everything. I shall see you tomorrow we will have much to work on."

Desmond then left to go inform Richard and Sayid of the changes that had happened.

* * *

Wordlessly Jack carried Kate to his room. Kate looked around in confusion, "This is not my room."

"I know I don't feel safe with you staying in your own room anymore. From now on you will stay in my room. My at home office is here and I will be able to keep you safer if you stay in my room."

Jack then carried her into the bathroom he drew a bath. Kate noticed the state of his hands, "Jack your hands."

He began to wash the blood off in the sink, "It is not as bad as it looks." Once the blood was gone, he turned to her and rid her of the torn night gown. He placed her in the warm bath washing away the events that had just taken place, but it only lasted a moment the bruises and bite marks were showing along her neck and shoulders. Jack wanted to kill Sawyer for what had happened, what could have happened and what Sawyer's final words to him were. Jack always looked after what belonged to him, but in this moment Jack made a promise to himself to protect Kate from anything in this manner happening to her ever again. Not in a million years would Sawyer be able to have is way with Kate.

Jack then wrapped his arms around her and brought his mouth to her ear he whispered, "Kate I'm so sorry for tonight, I should have been a better husband and protected you, but I promise to keep you safe and never let anything like that happen again."

Jack dried Kate off then placed her in one of shirts which was way to big for her. It somehow made her seem even more fragile to him. He tucked her in began to move away from her.

"Don't leave me! Jack Please!" Panic in her voice.

Jack was right by her side in seconds with his arms around her, brushing her hair in a soothing manner. "Shhh its ok, its ok Kate, I was just going to change. I'm not leaving you; I'm still going to be in the room. Is it ok that I go to do that?"

Kate nodded meekly.

Once Jack got in bed, Kate attached herself to him holding onto him as if he was the only thing that was keeping her form being taken in the middle of the night.


	8. Chapter 8

Kate sat close to the window peering out into the gray white scene. Snow flakes were falling peacefully from the sky. Kate's mind wondered to what her life had become over the course of these past 8 months. How her relationship with Jack had taken many colors in that time. The dance that all the women of the house did while Master Shepherd was not looking.

Ever since that horrible night Jack had become extremely over protective. At first she enjoyed the feeling of safety that came from it, but then has she began to over come the events of that night the feeling of safety turned into suffocation.

The kind understanding man that Kate had for one day of this so called marriage did not exist anymore or if he was somewhere in that shell of a human it was not seen by the light of day. He was possessive and demanding over her.

The vivid memories flooded back to her.

Once her visible scars that Sawyer left healed, Jack became hungry for her. Before, Jack was orderly about lovemaking with his wives only taking them at night and on their particular days . While this routine stayed intact for Sarah and Juliet, it had not for Kate. She would find herself in the kitchen, the hallway, the bedroom, the bath, his office, or in any of the many rooms that where in the mansion and at anytime of the day or night he would take her. Depending on his mood sometimes there would be foreplay and other times he would just pin her against the nearest surface. Kate hated her body for betraying her every time.

Kate recalled one specific instance where she was on one of her walks the only real time that she could feel free.

Rose came huffing after her, "Young Lady what are you doing out here! Master Shepherd is demanding your presences at once. He is livid that you have gone missing!"

In response Kate looked up at the trees, the leaves were just turning into yellows and reds. "Where is he?"

"In his office, may I just say you have really have done it this time! You are in a whole heap of trouble."

Kate then turned her sad eyes to Rose. The look that Kate was giving Rose chilled her right to the bone. It was moments like this that Rose forgot her vendetta against the poor girl.

Kate whispered, "Well I suppose I am, but what is new." Defeat was oozing from her voice.

Kate then walked away towards the house and away from her outside bliss.

Once she arrived in his office, he was busy working on some document. "You requested my presence?"

Not missing a beat, "Kate what have we talked about?"

Kate let out a huge sigh, "About how I should always remain close and never venture to far."

Jack still remained focused on his work as he spoke, "That is correct and what did you go and do?"

"I went on a walk outside."

"No what you did was disobey my orders. I'm just trying to keep you safe. How I am to do so, if I do not know of your where abouts? God Kate if anything happened to you! If Sawyer took you from me, I can't even think about it without my skin boiling! Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes I understand."

"You know Kate I don't think you do!"

"Trust me how could I not understand when you remind me every five seconds of this." Kate bitterly spat at him.

This caused Jack to up look at her, which in return made Kate cast her gaze downward she knew that she had crossed a line.

Jack then gestured for her to come closer to him.

Kate slowly moved towards him, Jack then scooted his chair back and placed her on top of the desk in between his legs. He moved her dress up and then he began to rub her bare thighs.

"Kate I hate it when I can't find you. Not only does it worry me, but god I just get these cravings for you and I have to have you."

Jack then removed her shoes followed by her panties. He placed his face in between her legs and began to probe her with his tongue. He then brought his hand to her clit and began to rub it.

Damn you body Kate thought as her breathing became heavier and she brought her hand down and ran it through his short length hair.

This action caused Jack to smile against her and then he stopped.

" Jack No…What..are… doing?" Kate breathed out.

Jack then moved his face from between her legs . Then he stood up and placed his mouth right by her ear, "Kate tell me what is it that you want?"

Kate knew now exactly what he was doing; he wanted her to beg for it. Screw him I will not beg for him. Kate then collected herself, "Nothing. I don't want anything." She tried to say in cool manner, but her voice had betrayed her.

Jack laughed at this, "Oh we will see about that."

Then he undid her dress so that she was now completely naked in front of him. His hands went straight to her breasts and began to knead them. His lips where on her neck and then he brought his clothed member to her center, causing Kate to let out the littlest of whimpers.

" Now tell me what you need Kate!"

" Nothing, I don't need anything from you!" She stated with venom.

Jack then made quick work on his pants and out of no where he suddenly entered her. Kate let out a breathy groan as her head flew back.

" Now Kate tell me!"

She used all the will power that she had and moved her eyes to his, "Never!"

Jack then began to thrust into her at a quick and steady pace.

He could tell that she was on the brink of exploding, her breathing was becoming heavier and faster. Beads of liquid where forming on her body and try as she might not to make any sounds soft moans where still escaping her lips.

He had her at the right moment then he pulled out of her.

Kate laid her head down on his shoulder, "Why are you doing this to me?"

" I want to hear you tell me what you need and want. That I am the only man that can fulfill your needs."

She knew that this really was all about was power. The power that he held over her and this was just another form of reminding her of that. All she wanted to was be brought to the edge and be allowed to go over. At what cost to achieve her desires, there was no way she would give in, but then Jack began to rub his need all around her opening teasing and taunting her.

" Jack please!"

" Please what Kate?"

" Damn you Jack! You're the one that did this to me in the first place. Do you not have the decency to just finish it!"

" As you wish."

Jack took her legs and wrapped them around his waist and he entered her for the second time and he lifted her up off the desk, causing him to go deeper.

" Oh god Jack! Your so deep!"

Jack then picked up where he had left off. He carried her over to the wall and held her against it with his body as he added more force to his thrusts.

Finally she came, screaming out his name in ecstasy and as she was somewhat calming down another organism ripped right through her. Leaving her as a pile of mush, she could barely hold up her own head.

Shortly after Kate came down Jack emptied his seed into her. Once Jack got control of himself he carried her into the bedroom that was just a door away. He tucked her bed; Kate almost fell asleep right away. Her double orgasm had drained her, she was not even sure that she could walk at the moment.

Jack then pulled his pants up and went back to work, but he kept the door open to the bedroom, so that he could check on her often.

* * *

Kate was then brought back to her present reality, when Jack's sons came into her view. She looked down on them as they had a snowball fight with each other. It seemed odd to her that just a year ago she was doing the same thing with her brothers, but that girl that played in snow was not alive anymore. Life had forced her to change into someone different.

She would have liked to say that with time Jack had mellowed, but in fact the opposite happened. Only after three months of living in the Shepherd household it became obvious that she was with child. After missing her monthly time, then the vomiting came. Kate thought nothing of it till Jack questioned about how often the vomiting had been occurring. Jack told her that she is most likely pregnant, Kate could not believe it. Even though she knew all the information was pointing to this she did not want it to be true. Then she began to show and could no longer ignore the thing that was taking over her body.

Jack on the other hand was thrilled. He was so excited and proud that she was carrying his next son. Kate could never understand why he kept referring to it as a him or my son, like a having a daughter was not even an option. Hey , but who was she to judge, Kate referred to it as a parasite that Jack had planted in her so that now he had claim not only on her outer being, but also her insides.

Kate did not think it was possible, but he became even more controlling after the new found information of her pregnancies. If he was not watching her personally, then his spy Rose was. Jack had ordered her to not go outside without him. It was far too dangerous for the baby is what he told her . Kate thought it was bullshit! He was just using the baby as a tool to get her to do exactly what he wanted.

God help her, but there where some moments that she enjoyed being with him.

A memory came to her.

Juliet and Sarah where getting ready for one of their many luncheons where they invited all the wealthy woman of the community over. Which for Kate this meant wearing a dress that she hated, being ignored or being made a spectacle, because of her unwealthy background.

For this luncheon she was having trouble staying awake, the recent state of her being pregnant had left her feeling weak and tired all the time.

Kate was so out of it she did not notice Jack had entered there little woman's party.

" Good after noon ladies. Sorry to interrupt, I just came in to see how you lovely ladies where doing."

They all waved to him and told him of the wonderful time that they were having.

Jack was about to be on his merry way, then he caught sight of Kate looking miserable in the corner and barely able to keep her head up.

" Kate would you company me to my office?"

This woke Kate from her daze and she nodded meekly rose to walk with him. She was to drained to argue with whatever he had in store for her.

Juliet spoke her tone was pleasant yet layered with a harshness, " Is everything ok Master Shepherd?"

" Yes, Juliet everything is fine I just need to discuss a manner with Kate."

" Can it not wait till later?"

" No it can not. Enjoy your lunch ladies."

As soon as they where out of eye sight, Jack picked Kate up and carried her the rest of the way. Her eyes where opening and closing the whole way to his office.

Once they arrived Jack rid her of the confining dress, leaving her in her under gown.

" Jack I can't. I'm so tired."

" shhh Kate. I just want to hold you."

Jack then sat in his office chair and placed her across his lap. He bent down and kissed her round belly. Then with one hand he picked up his pen and began to work. While the other rubbed soothing circles on her back.

Kate laid her head into his neck and placed a single kiss on him. " Thank you Jack...Thank you for getting me away from them... I hate those lunches." Then sleep over took her.

Unknown to Kate who was still deep in a slumber, about an hour later Juliet came barging into Jack's office.

" Master Shepherd what was all that all about taking away your third wife during my lunch party? Can you not punish her on your own time? It reflects badly enough on us that your third wife does not come from money and then add her not following the rules and disobedience to it the woman will be talking for weeks about this."

Jack then turned his chair to face her, revealing a sleeping Kate who was curled up in his lap.

" What the hell is this?"

" Juliet could you lower your voice Kate is sleeping." Jack then brought his two protective arms around Kate's body. " Kate is not in trouble, the reason I took her was that her appearance gave away a fragile state and I just thought that she could use some sleep."

Juliet could not believe what she was seeing and hearing. She knew that the Master would keep a watchful eye on her, because of her being with child, but this this was uncalled for. Juliet was going to have none of it, her plans of getting pregnant had yet to happen, but they soon would and Juliet was not sure of what needed to be done, but she just knew that something did, before the little poor farmer girl over through her as first wife!

* * *

When Master Shepherd was around everyone was nice pleasant and orderly.

Once he was gone was when the real roles of each player came fourth.

The maids would be loud and roudy. Gossiping telling stories of all shorts.

Juliet and Sarah would still remain posed, but there maliciousness would come out in full force. Being horrible to the workers and to Kate . They payed no attention to their son's.

Kate found herself not fitting in either role. The wifes treated her as if she was a maid and the maids treated her as if she was a wife. The maid would not be mean to her, but they would not really converce with her as a equal, when Kate tried to talk to them they would respond with, " Is there anything you need Mrs. Shepherd? Well if not, then I must be on my way."

Kate had never felt so utterly alone in her life, with only Jack and the parasite has her company.

Jack was around, but to be honset with herself she would have liked him around him.

There was one evening Kate was watching from a window as Jack and Juliet were on there way to one of the many dinner parties they went to. They looked so happy and elegant Kate thought. " I don't belong here." Kate whispered to herself.

Out of nowhere Sarah apporached her. Standing by her looking at her husband and the 1st wife as well.

" Sucks does it not?"

Kate then looked at her with bewilderment on her face. Sarah had never spooken to her unless she was insulting her.

" Yes it does."

" I hate being the second wife. I will always be below her and add to it I only produced one son for him in our six years of marriage."

" if you hate it so much then why do you follow her around like a puppy dog?"

" I don't know... I feel as if it is a way to survive. You know that Juliet hates you and she is going to do everything in her power to destroy you."

" I suppose that she does hate me. What about you?"

" No I don't hate you. I pity you as I pity myself. " Sarah then turned to leave, but before she got out of sight she turned back to the third wife.

" I'm sorry to say, but I will still be mean to you once the morning comes. "

Kate looked at the woman for a long time before responding.

" Whatever makes you happy Sarah."

This response caught Sarah off guard and she did not know what she meant by that or how to handle the statement so she just walked away.

* * *

As the gray outside was becoming darker Kate's mind wondered to the very thoughts that she was trying to avoid.

The thoughts that had put her in the very state that she was currently in.

She looked around at the bare room with only one window and one small bed.

Jack had confined her to this room as punishment.

Now, here she was locked up by him and weighed down by the thing that he had planted in her, sitting looking out to a world that she could not belong to you.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the huge time gap in chapter updates, but I'm happy that some of you nagged me it lets me know that you want to read more:)So nag away! **

**Now, before you read this chapter I know that some of you will not like it, but I feel that with a plot like this one things have to get worse before they get better.  
**

* * *

As her mind drifted to the events that lead up to her current state of entrapment. She began to feel the anger towards him return; the anger even grew stronger towards her husband due to the fact that he had her locked up in this room for three days now. Kate was sure if she had not been pregnant that he would have locked her up without any food or water.

It all started four days ago on a frigid winter morning.

Kate was in the Kitchen with Rose and the younger maid Ana who was cold and distant towards her since day one. Yet Kate could feel her guard breaking, before Ana would barely speak a word to her and now she used whole sentences no matter how blunt and short lived they may have been.

Kate was watching the two woman prepare breakfast, when all of a sudden a young boy came rushing in towards Ana yelling Mommy, Mommy.

Kate had a perplexed look on her face, "Ana I was unaware that you had a son?"

After hugging her son she glared at Kate letting her know that her son was none of her business, but Kate couldn't help it she was intrigued by this new found information. Since Ana would not speak to her, she thought she might have better luck with Rose. Kate went over by the older woman and whispered to her. "Who is the father Rose? I did not know that Ana was married? "

There was something about this question that caused Rose to freeze and a panicked look crossed her face, but she quickly controlled herself. "oh don't be silly, Ana would never marry. I believe the father is one of the stable boys that she has been with."

Kate's attention was soon brought to the little boy who was pulling on her dress, "What's your name?" the little boy asked. His big brown eyes staring up at Kate, there was something so familiar about him and those eyes. Then it hit her all at once Kate would no those big brown eyes anywhere. Kate took a couple steps back away from the boy. Trying to keep her cool she answered the little boy, "I'm Kate."

Before the boy could say anything else she was off and if it had not been for her pregnancies Rose would have not caught up with her.

"Where do you think your going little missy, you know that you can not go outside in your current condition. Master Shepherd forbids it." Rose had a hold of one of her arms and was moving back to the kitchen, but before Rose could move any further Kate yanked her arm away.

"I don't give a hell what he says!"

Rose was taken aback by this sudden passionate rage in the normally lifeless girl.

"Since I have been here I have to do everything that he tells me to do. If he says stand, I stand. If says eat, I eat. If wants my body, he has my body. Then he can do whatever he god well pleases. Including sleeping with whoever strikes his fancy!"

"Your just a little girl who has no clue what she is talking about."

" Shut it Rose! You God damn well know that is Jack's son in there and don't tell me otherwise! Now, I'm going outside so I can clear my head and if anyone has a problem with it they can go to hell!"

Rose was so baffled by her out burst that all she could do was just stand there in shock as Kate walked outside.

* * *

Kate had been walking around in the bitter cold for 30 minutes and she was already losing feeling in her fingers and her nose felt like it was about to fall off, but it was still a better feeling than being in that suffocating mansion.

"Well hey there Freckles long time no see." His smug voice coming out crystal clear, causing Kate to spin around facing the man for the first time since the attack.

Snow had begun to fall and it was catching in her brown curls. He continued to speak as she just stood there looking at Sawyer with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Well it looks like old Jackie wasted no time in getting you knocked up. That has to be a record for him, you must feel honored." He said with a chuckle and then began to move closer to her.

" Please, don't hurt me." the words came out shaky.

Sawyer looked at her sadly and then he huffed out, "Don't worry I'm not going to touch you. The only reason I went after you before well one I was drunk and two I knew that it would piss him off. You know I'm really not that bad of a guy once you get to know me."

The statement caused Kate to roll her eyes at him.

"Trust me I'm really not all that different from that husband of yours."

Kate was not sure why, but she felt this urge to stand up for her husband, " You and Jack are nothing a like! Don't even try to compare yourself to him!"

Sawyer busted out with laughter, " Your funny as you are cute . Let me tell you this sweet cheeks Jack and I go way back since we were kids. Just like any warm blooded man the things jack wants in life are simple he wants power, money and as many woman that he can have. Now, can you tell me any differently ?"

Kate just looked downward and shook her head no.

"That's what I thought. Sorry freckles this is a man's world and all a woman can do is just lie down and take it."

Kate then brought her gaze to him and her watery green eyes getting to him more than he would ever admit.

" Look I did not come here to brother you. I came to deliver a message, tell that husband of yours that I'm now working for Ben Linus now and he better watch himself."

" What the hell makes you think that I'm going to tell him that. God he would have me tied up and locked away if knew that I talked to you."

"Well then tell his guard dog Rose, she be more than happy to warn her Master."

Now, Kate was the one who busted out in laughter, causing Sawyer to join along with her. The edge of the situations disappearing as their laughter grew louder.

Finally there laughter died down and Sawyer spoke giving her his dimpled smile, "See you around Freckles."

* * *

Kate lay in his bed eyes wide open, sleep not coming easy to her tonight. Jack had not turned in yet she assumed he was with Juliet or Sarah, but now he could be with Ana or hell he could be with some woman that she did not even know.

Kate had decided that Sawyer was right about men and that Jack never really cared for her and sure he may try to care, but it was not in his nature. All she was to him was a possession, something to be owned and controlled. She would be a fool to think otherwise.

Finally he entered the bedroom smelling of wine and sex. He had gone to one of those many dinner parties tonight and she knew that he had been with Juliet then. Most nights after being with another woman he would come in take shower and then join her in the bed and wrap his arms around her then fall asleep, but not tonight he was probably to drunk to even make to the shower Kate thought.

He moved right over pulling her close to him. "Kate I need you" he breathed out. The stale wine smell coming off his breath.

This statement drove her mad, his touch was making her want to turn around and punch him, but she knew that she could not do that so she would have to use words to change his mind, " Jack I don't see how you could want me I'm huge, certainly no desire for a man."

" I don't what it is Kate normally I have no desire for a woman when she this pregnant, but there is something about you being pregnant that just turns me on."

He was now making a move to remove her panties and Kate could longer be civil with him any longer. She rolled out of the bed, "Well Jack maybe I don't have a desire for you when you come in smelling of sex that you just had with another woman!"

Jack's lust filled eyes quickly turned into confused and then fury.

" Kate I don't know where any of this is coming from. You know that I have my nights with my other wives. This has never bothered you before."

"That is where your wrong Jack it has always bothered me! I was to busy trying to be a proper lady that I did not stand up for myself, but now I don't give a damn! Sawyer was right about you all you care about is power, money and sleeping with many woman as possible."

"What did you say! When the hell did you talk to him! You God damn well know that you are never to speak to him! I don't see how you can say such horrible words that are not true. I love you Kate."

" Oh this is rich! I can't even talk to another man, but you can fuck anything that moves! Tell me this Jack how can you love someone when you don't even understand the meaning of the word?"

Jack looked at with sad eyes, "Juliet was right about you. She tired and tired to tell me that you did not respect me as the Master, but I stood up for. Telling her that you where young and still learning how to be a proper wife and lady, but now I'm thinking age has nothing to do with it and it is more a matter of who you are as a person. So tell me Kate?"

Kate looked at him dead in the eyes and in cold hurtful manner she spit out the words, "She is right, I don't respect you."

At this Jack lost it gripping her by the arm and leading her up stairs to the room that soon would confine her, " I don't give a damn who you are or what you think! I will make you respect me and my demands!" Jack then forcefully set her on the bed in the small bare room, but even in his angered state he never hurt her.

" I'm leaving you up her to think about how horrible of a wife that you have been!" With that Jack left slamming the door behind him.

What Jack had intended had the opposite effect on Kate and all she could think about was how horrible of a husband he had been to her.

* * *

Rose been the one taking meals to Kate and she would journey up the stairs three times a day.

Her Master had been so distraught and confused when he came to her telling her that she would have to care for Kate and that she was locked up.

" I just don't understand where all this is coming from Rose? Does she really hate me that much?"

" I think I might know where it came from?"

"Rose you must tell me?"

" Your not going to like this, but she found out about Ana and the son that you two share. Master Shepherd, may I just say I don't think that she hates you in fact I think it is the opposite and that is why she acted so strongly to the information." Rose was not sure why she was telling him this, but it killed her to see him so sad.

Rose continued when he did not offer up a response, " Master Shepherd I know it is not place , but I would like to give you some advice if that is ok?"

" Yes please Rose. I could really use some help with this one."

Out of nowhere she smacked him in the back of the head.

"Rose! What was that for?"

" You're a damn fool boy! Thinking you had any business bringing that poor girl here! What happened was you saw yourself a beautiful wild horse and you just had to have it, but everyone knows that it is almost nearly impossible to break a wild horse. You should have stuck with tame ones. Now she is pregnant and you're stuck with a woman who is miserable and that should be free of this lifestyle."

" You may be right about a lot of it, but there is one thing your wrong about. I never had a choice when it came to Kate. I'm just going have to break her till she no longer craves being free and she will respect me."

* * *

Rose was now on her third and final trip up the stairs bringing Kate her dinner. Rose no longer felt jealous of her, but she now saw her in a new light one that she could relate to.

Kate was right about her Master everyone including her had to follow his demands, while he did whatever pleased him. She knew all this before and it never bothered her, but seeing how far he could and would go to have another human being follow his orders made her rethink just how wonderful her Master really was.

When she entered the little cold room, Kate had her back to her she was looking out the window in deep thought.

Rose cleared her throat, "Food is here honey."

Kate smiled at her, "Thanks Rose."

" Your welcome Kate."

A huge smile spread across the young woman's face.

" What? Why are looking at me like that?"

" You called me Kate. You haven't called me Kate since my first day here."

" Did I ever tell you that you are one crazy girl?"

Kate laughed at the older woman, "Only every day."

The two shared a laugh.

All of a sudden Kate became wide eyed and panic came through her eyes.

Rose quickly came to her at once, "What's wrong dear?"

" Rose my water just broke!"


	10. Chapter 10

Elizabeth Grace Shepherd was born on a cold winter day with snow falling heavily outside. There was a lot of blood and cries, but above all she was born into this world with love.

* * *

The actual birth for Kate was a very painful blur. She barely remembers screaming out Jack's name and referring to him as the son of a bitch that did this to her or telling Rose that she did not think she could make it through.

What Kate did remember was when that beautiful baby girl was placed in her comforting arms. Before she felt nothing, but resentment towards the baby as if in a way it was taking away her freedom. Now that her own little girl was in her arms was the exact moment that Kate went from a sad confused girl to a mother, the strong urge to protect this innocent child and an unconditional love that went to her very core had over come her.

She knew that Rose was talking to her, but Kate had not a clue what the older woman could be saying, cause all her focus was on the little being that was wrapped up in her arms.

Then finally Kate spoke, "Rose, I want to call her Elizabeth. Elizabeth Grace."

"Why that is a fine name." Rose said while smiling down at the mother and daughter.

This was the first actual baby that Rose had delivered in her lifetime. She had seen all of Master Shepherd's children births, which ended up helping her more than she could have guessed. Rose always thought the birth of a child was stunning affair, but this birth was different she already felt a strange bond with the baby girl.

Rose quickly came out of her daze and got to business she needed to get to her Master and let him know.

She was only gone for a second to find someone to summon him. Rose was worried of leaving the pair for to long.

Rose heard a knock at the door. She went to go see who wanted in the room. It was her Master.

"Rose is everything ok? How is Kate? Is my son ok?"

"Oh Master Shepherd, everything is wonderful. Kate is doing great and you have a beautiful baby girl."

Jack's face went from relief to disappoint in a flash. Due to the fact that it was not a boy, but before Rose had a chance to scold him, Kate had called him over.

"Jack, come look at her. Can you believe that we made this amazing creature?"

Jack walked over to his wife's side and looked down at the pair. Rose was about ready to kick him if he did or said anything about the baby not being a boy.

He only hesitated for a second, and then he knelt down and stroked the baby's cheek and gave Kate a kiss on her cheek.

"I can't believe it. She is perfect."

Then Jack added as an after thought.

"Don't worry about the baby being a girl. Next time it will be a boy."

Kate's full attention was already on her daughter that she did not hear his last statement. This was probably for the better Rose thought.

Jack had order Rose to take the baby down to her quarters, so that Kate could rest, but Kate would have none of it, telling them that she could not be that far away from Gracie.

Then Jack and Rose left to go bring up a baby carriage and an extra bed for Rose.

Once Kate was sure they were gone she spoke to her little girl, "Hey there Gracie, this is your mother. I just want to tell you that I love you with all my heart. I also want you to know that no matter what your father or any man says you will never feel ashamed or be little for being born into this world a girl. I'm going to raise you a strong independent woman and I pray to God that you never know what it is like to have a man own you. I promise you I will never do to you what my father and mother did to me. "

* * *

After two days of recovery Kate was ready to leave the tiny room that had confined her. While Kate had put no thought at all to which room she would be staying in when she was ready to move, it was however something that weighed heavy on Jack's mind.

If he made her return to the room that she first inhabited, one in which they did not share. This would show boundaries to her and her place as the third wife after all. He could go back to his routine. She would have her night with him and he would not stay any longer than needed just as he did with his other wives. This in return would, cause her to respect him and he would never have an outburst from her again.

No matter how logical it seemed to have Kate in her own room, the very thought of not being able to hold her through out the night pained him. He had already spent five nights without her in his bed and to be honest with himself he missed her like crazy. In his head he knew that he had to fix her and make her a respectful lady, but after not being able to hold her for five days Jack could give a crap about making her into a tamed woman. He had made up his mind then she move right back into his room.

When it was time not only did Kate move into Jack's room, but so did Gracie. This threw Jack for a loop. He was use to the woman in his life including his mother to leave the main care of their children to the maids. None of his sons were even breast fed by their mothers. When he told Kate that he would find a maid that had breast milk for Gracie, she could not even believe that he could say such a thing. Telling him their daughter should have her own mother's milk.

Jack backed down not really caring one way or the other how the baby was fed or for that matter who looked after the girl, but if it was important to Kate then she was more than welcome to care for their daughter.

Jack continued his negligence towards the situation until one afternoon that he came home to do work at his home office. He was stopped still in his tracks at the sight he saw. Kate was on his bed breast feeding their daughter and singing a lullaby to her. The sight touching him in a way that he did not even know he was capable of feeling. Then he felt pride this was his beautiful baby girl and his beautiful wife.

Then all of sudden Jack became unfrozen and was drawn to them. He moved behind Kate putting his legs at her sides so she was in between him. He rubbed and kissed her bare back. His presence not surprising her at all, she calmly leaned back into him as if he had been there the whole time.

"How are my girls doing today?"

"We are doing wonderful, but I think that Gracie is about to go to sleep."

They stayed that way until Gracie was finished then Kate got up and put the baby in her carriage for a nap.

"Kate we need to talk."

She let out a huge sigh and then came back to the bed sitting right in front of him. She no longer felt embarrassed in the least to be nude around him, but still she put back on her night gown anyway.

"Yes Jack."

"I know with the excitement of Gracie being born has brought our attention else where, but we still need to address the matter that we were fighting about before she was born."

Kate was afraid of this she really just wanted him to drop the whole thing, because she did not know what she was going to say. If she was honest with him about how she truly felt then that would get her in trouble. Before Gracie Kate would have cared less, but now with the chance that she would be taken away from her daughter Kate could not risk that. So, in return she would just have to take whatever he said.

"Look Kate I know that you know about Ana and our son together. I see why that would upset you, it took me awhile, but I get it. Even the thought of you talking to another man drives me crazy, so I see how it could make you feel having to share me with all these woman. With that being said I still have two other wives that I love and must care for. I need you to respect that and I need you to respect me as a husband and as the Master of this house. Can you do that for me Kate?"

Kate looked away from his glare, rage coming up from the pit of her stomach, but she quickly swallowed the anger. Returned her gaze back to him and just nodded her head in agreement.

After their discussion Jack and Kate's relationship entered a pleasant existence.

They never would go into any depth with each other or discuss the world outside of one another and their daughter. Only talking of matters like the weather, but mainly talk would revolve around Gracie.

Creating a charming rhythm between them and the nights that Jack would spend with Juliet or Sarah, would cause Kate to turn a blind eye to the issue. Although there was still the pain it was just deep down in place that she could hold at bay.

Kate did enjoy their little false reality that they had made. The nights where he would hold her as she held Gracie or the times she and Gracie could just be with one another and even the times that he made love to her, but she only felt this way for half the time, the other half the authenticity of it all or lack of would seep its way into her thoughts.

In those times she told herself that she was doing this for Gracie. Putting up a fake front of the compliant wife, if she did this Gracie at least had a chance of making it on her own. Having a powerful father and money would give her a life that Kate was never fated for. Without this Gracie would end up like her a woman with a leash on. Gracie would be able to go to a proper school and explore the world that Kate had only read about in books.


	11. Chapter 11

As the first wife Juliet was the only one allowed to leave the estate without Master Shepherd. Of course she had to have stable boy go with her. Sometimes if she was sure that her husband would not find out she would bring Sarah along with her into town.

Today Juliet sat in the carriage alone, still and deep in thought. She was running over the ploy that she had hatched a couple of days ago in her head. It was perfect and there was no way on earth that it was not going to work.

* * *

It all started about four days ago. Juliet was looking for Rose; she needed her to pick up a new dress. There was going to be a huge banquet in about a week and she had to wow everyone away, especially her husband.

She had only been with him once in the last two weeks. Every time that she confronted him on it, he gave some pitiful excuse of having to much work.

She had been unable to get pregnant again and now that he would barely touch her she was bound to never have another child. God I'm just like Sarah now, Juliet thought. No wonder he went and got a new young bride.

Juliet and Jack were the same age, she had been there since day one of him working for his father watching him build up to the powerful man he is today. This brought a sense of self entitlement that Juliet only thought was fair. No matter how many new wives or new playthings he would get she should and would always remain his top priority or at least that is how she saw it.

Speaking of new playthings there she is now, Juliet thought to herself as she stumbled upon Kate in the estates own personal library. She was about to approach the girl and ask her if she had seen Rose, but then her Master came into sight and Juliet quickly hid behind the door to watch the scene unfold.

Juliet was confused as to what he was doing home; when he was suppose to be at work in the middle of the day. Especially with him making such a point in telling her that he was bombarded with work.

He was calling out to her, "Kate hurry up and pick a book out to read to me and Gracie. We are getting very lonely over here on this big couch without you." He had a huge smile across his face and seemed to be joking with her. Which he never did with her and as far as she knew with Sarah either.

"Just hold on. I will be over there in a second to read to the two princesses."

"Ouch that really hurt Kate." Then the pair went into a fit of laughter.

As Kate went to sit across from them on the couch, Jack insistently pulled her closer. So he now had Gracie in one arm and his other was wrapped around Kate. "Jack what are you doing?"

"Nothing I just like to be able to have both my girls in my arms. That's all." He was smiling down at her in such a loving and caring way it made Juliet want to throw up.

As Jack was leaning in to give her a kiss Juliet had to turn and leave. She could not take anymore of the sight that was before her.

God how dare him! Referring to them as his girls,what the hell did that make her and Sarah? Then taking off work to be with that witch and her daughter, Juliet could not believe it and she felt as if her whole world was falling in on her. That little whore did not even have a son and she still had him wrapped around her finger. She had given him three handsome, smart sons and all she gets for her troubles is being ignored. A thought came to her, what would happen when Kate finally did have son. She was already threatening Juliet's spot as first wife, but then her son could be taking the spot from her own first born son as head of the company.

Juliet was going to let that happen over her dead body. She was here first and her son was the first born it was there right after all. Something had to be done about that little pest and soon, before she became with child again.

Juliet had to hatch out a plan that was so good, that Kate would never be a problem for her ever again.

This was the very reason that she was going into town today. So that she could set motion to the down fall of one Mrs. Kate Shepherd.

"We are here Miss." The stable boy stated bringing the carriage to a stop in front of dark alley that was next to a seedy bar.

Juliet stepped into the somber alleyway and then emerging from the shadows the very man appeared that she was meeting.

" Well well what do have calling the pleasure of meeting with you today?"

" Its all business, so can we just cut through all the extra fluff and get to it?"

"Blondie you're a woman after my own heart, I was never one for foreplay so lets just get to it shall we." He said all this as a huge smirk appeared across his face.

"Ok then Sawyer what I need you to do is get rid of my husband's new wife." She said in her cool manner without missing a beat.

"Whoa slow down there Juliet I'm not killing anybody."

"Did I say kill? No, I said get RID of her! That does not mean kill!" Juliet had a distressed look on her face as if she was dealing with the biggest idiot on earth.

" And I'm not taking her away from Jack. I'm doing really well with Ben Linus and his company; I don't want anything causing me any trouble with that. Besides somewhere deep down Jack is still my friend and I could not do that to my friend. God, Jules think about it, she even has his kid."

Juliet was beyond frustrated now, she did not want to raise her voice, but Sawyer was making her. " Listen to me James, if you would just shut up for two seconds you would hear my wonderful bullet-proof plan that not only leaves both our hands clean and all the dirt on Kate , but it also helps you and your company gain more command and money."

"Ok sorry sweet cheeks, I'm all ears now."

"Thank you James. So now that you are all ears I need you to do exactly what I tell you. In two weeks Shepherd Shipping is going to meet with a company from Italy called Peroni to start a new relation for exports and all you have to do is meet with them before Jack does. Convince them that you are the better company to do business with and you may even have to offer them a better deal. Then after you have done this wait a couple of days for the information to get back to Jack. Once you are sure that they know what you have done, I want you to go to the bar that you and Christian Shepherd frequent just as normal, but the difference here is you need to get Christian Shepherd a few drinks in him, so he will not be able to tell if there are holes in your story. Then I want you to tell him that the only reason you knew about the Italian company was, because Jack's cute little new wife told you all about it."

Sawyer gave her his million dollar dimple smile, "You know that is one thing that I always loved about you was your intellect. I do have a question though, why not just go strait Jack and cut through all the links?"

"Because, if you just go to Jack he won't really punish her, but if father dearest knows he will make sure that little bitch goes back to where she came from."

"What if Christian asks me why she told me all this insider information when she has nothing to gain from it?"

"That is what the drinks are for and you're smart Sawyer you will think of something."

Juliet then turned to leave heading back to the carriage that awaited her.

Just as she was about to get in, he shouted out to her.

"Do you regret it?"

" James what are you referring to?"

" Oh you know picking him over me?"

Juliet paused for a moment thinking over what Sawyer had asked." Well I was right was I not. He ended up being the greater success."

" Life is not over yet and I'm a man of surprise. Just you watch Blondie."

" Try as you might, but we both know that you will never gain the power and money that Jack has."

" That maybe true , but you know the real kicker is you don't even love him. Never have and never will."

" Since when does love have to do with anything. Sawyer don't mess up my plan, if you follow everything that I told you it should work beautifully."

Juliet then got in the carriage and rode off without a second thought to the life that she could have had with the other man.

Instead she was to busy worrying if her scheme was going to work or not. If it was a success she would be free of that thorn of a woman, but if not she very well could be the one that was banished. Leaving her even worse off than she already was.


	12. Chapter 12

Muffled voices of Jack and Christian Shepherd where booming through out the hallway. Juliet, Sarah, and many of the maids including Ana where trying to decipher what the two gentlemen where arguing about. All the woman could gather was that both of them where very unhappy with whatever they were discussing.

On normal circumstances these women of different social classes would rather be dead than working together, but oddly enough the drama of what was going on between their Master and his father had brought them together in the hallway, making them equal in the moment no matter how short lived the moment maybe.

" I think Master just said he would rather pie." Spoke one of the younger maids who was no older than fourteen.

"Maybe he meant that he wanted to eat some pie." Added Sarah trying to figure it out, just as much as the younger maid.

"No you idiots, what he said was that he would rather die," stated Ana, causing all the woman to chuckle and then quickly become silent again so that they would not miss another chance to understand what exactly was going on behind those walls.

However, there was one woman amongst them that knew exactly what the two men where disputing.

Juliet stood a few steps aback from the group that was huddled around the door. She remained silent through out the whole ordeal and her heart was pounding so fast and hard that she felt it was about to burst right out of her chest and on to the floor.

She knew that Sawyer had gone through with stealing the company right under Shepherd Shipping's noses. Jack had come home one day in a horrible mood and when she asked why he refused to tell her, but soon after a little prying on her part Jack had told her everything that Sawyer and Ben Linus had done. That was phase one complete.

After that she would just have to sit back and have faith in Sawyer to follow through with phase two. Juliet hated relying on someone else to do her dirty work, but there was no getting around it she needed another for her plan to work. Sawyer was perfect for it. She knew that he was in love with her, but that still did not mean he would carry out her commands. Depending on what action he took would be what they were fighting about through the walls.

There were three scenarios that could be playing out.

One Sawyer did everything that she Jack and Christian where fighting about what to do with that farmer girl.

Two he had not talked to Christian at all. Thus Jack and Christian were only simply fighting about how Jack failed the company and allowed a business deal to be stolen from him.

Thirdly which in her mind was the worst scenario of all, Sawyer had told Christian everything that she had done and she was the true trader. They were disputing about what to do about her future.

Beads of sweat were beginning to form on her brow. The normally calm and collect woman was panicking. If it turned out that Sawyer had told on her she did not know how she was going to cope. Never having to work a day in life she would be completely useless and all alone out in the world. Possibly being forced to work the streets just to put food on the table, "God what have I done to myself", thought Juliet.

* * *

" Son what did I tell you when you first brought that girl into your home? I told you either to put her back where she came from or make her a servant girl. Then I also informed you that you would live to regret making that farmer girl your wife! Look where we are now, dealing with a trader!"

Jack had his back to his father for the past thirty minutes he had been silently listening to his father explain to him what a failure and disappointment he was. Then after that rant he moved on to the new found information he had heard at the bar the other night. About how his new wife had given Sawyer all the information about the company that he was suppose to work with. Once his father started using the words little slut or bitch Jack stopped listening to his father speak.

Shock was the first emotion that clouded his mind. How could his precious Kate do this to him. He trusted and loved her. Was she trying to get back at me for Ana, try as he might Jack could not wrap his mind around why Kate would do this to him.

Jack came out of his thoughts just in time to hear his father's latest assault. "You must banish that inferior wife of yours and her daughter. That way we can forget this whole mess and go on with our lives as if she never was."

Jack finally broke his silence, "What? No father I would rather die than send Kate and my daughter to the streets! How do we even know that she really did what you say? I never once talked to her about my business or my business plans."

" Tell me son, where does she sleep and spend most of her time?"

" My room."

" Where is your home office connect to?"

"My room."

"Exactly son! That whore went in your office behind your back got the information and handed it over to your rivals! This woman has no respect for you or your company and I don't see why you should have any respect for her."

"I don't care what she has done to me. I could not sleep at night knowing that Kate would be on the streets probably being raped and god knows what would happen to my little girl."

" What are you going to do son, cause I refuse to just sit back and watch her get away with what she has done! If you won't do anything about it then I will!"

Think Jack, come on the old man is going to toss them out on the streets or god he would probably sell Kate into prostitution and try to make some money off her. Come on you have to think of something, then it hit him what he must do, before his Father took charge.

Jack hated what he was about to say, but Kate had left him no choice in the manner. "I will make her apart of the servants. That way she can work off the debt that she owes me. I will have her moved into the servant quarters at once." Jack also thought to himself at least this way I know that they will be fed and a roof over their heads. Kate won't have to work the streets.

"Very well son, if you will not banish her I accept this as a proper punishment, but in my opinion she should have been a servant girl all along."

"You may go now Father, I will take care of things here."

"Like hell I am! I'm going to make sure that your pathetic accuse of a wife knows what her punishment and place is and I want to make sure that she is taken out of this house and into the servant living area at once."

* * *

Meanwhile, downstairs Kate and Gracie sat by the fireplace, while Rose was washing clothes by hand and humming a lullaby to the girls. The room had a warm glow that the fire was causing now that the sun had disappeared .They felt safely hided away from the bitter cold that was just outside. Every now and then the wind would howl shaking the windows and even though it was just the wind Kate would still hold on to Gracie a little tighter as if it could blow right through the room taking her daughter away from her.

The lullaby that Rose was humming was one that her mother use to sing to her when she was a child. She watched as the sweet sounds not only put the baby to sleep, but Kate as well.

Rose did not have any children of her own. She never did get married being a servant girl since the age of eight a life that involved such things as a husband, children or a home of your own was never in a servant girl's fate.

These past couple of months she found herself showing Kate family recipes or telling her childhood stories that her father had told her or singing her mother's lullaby to Kate and Gracie.

Rose had raised all of Master Shepherd's children and through out all these years she never once sang them her mother's lullaby or told them her father's tall tales. Maybe it was because deep down she knew that they were never her own children and her only objective was to clean and feed them. Really that was all that she was allowed to do. With Master Shepherd it was always about how much of his attention she could she earn. It really had nothing to do with what a real family was about and that was love.

As she looked upon the two girls with milk colored skin and chocolate curls with eyes of green. Rose felt as if they were closest thing she had to children of her own. She felt such a stronger purpose than to just feed or clean Gracie. Kate loved Rose's help and input when it came to Gracie.

Rose fondly remembered one morning when her Master had just left for work. Kate and Gracie where still lying in bed both awake just not ready to face the day yet. As Rose enter the room to start cleaning and helping them dress for the day. Kate pulled Rose down on the bed to just be with them in a moment of peace. Then out of now where Kate spoke to Rose.

" I'm so grateful for you Rose. Everyday that you're here with me and Gracie." Kate paused for a moment thinking over how she could truly portray what Rose meant to her.

Then seeming to have a grasp of her thoughts she continued. "Not having my mother here to watch Gracie grow, play or even just telling what I'm doing wrong is very hard, but with you it is if I do have a mother here and Gracie a Grandmother."

" You really are a silly girl." Rose said trying to lighten the seriousness of it all, but tears where already forming in her eyes, she was truly touched.

Rose was taken away from her joyful memory as she heard a huddle of foot steps headed her way.

* * *

Jack followed his father as he ran away in search for Kate.

Everything was moving in slow motion and he could barley focus on anything expect for trying to keep up with his father. Jack was so unaware of his surrounding that he did not even realize that there was a group of women behind him running after his father as well.

He saw that his father had finally stopped and Rose was asking him what the hell he thought he was doing. His head maid was trying to force him back.

Then Jack saw her behind Rose. His world was a blur to him everything fuzzy shapes surrounding him. Everything that was, but Kate and Gracie were clearly in focus. Kate appeared to still be in a sleep daze trying to get her bearings on what was happening. He noticed as she became more awake she also became more aware of what was going on, bringing Gracie closer to her chest in a protective mother fashion. He could see in her eyes that she was terrified of what was happening. All he wanted to do, God help him for it, was just go over and hold her tell her that everything was to be ok. That he would protect her.

Instead Jack Shepherd stood still just watching the whole scene go down.

His father was yelling at her calling her a trader and telling her that woman like her should be on the streets. How dare she even have the nerve to show her face in this house hold. Then told her the punishment that was set for her. Jack watched as she just stood still taking in all his father's mean and hateful words just as he was. He wanted to tell his father that was enough, but something inside himself would not let him move or speak.

"So what do you a have to say for your self?" Christian stated in more of an order than a question.

Kate turned her sad eyes to him, "Jack." She was asking him for help as the sharks where about to eat her alive.

"Just answer the question Kate."Jack could not believe the words that where coming out of his mouth, but there still was a large part of him that was mad at her. This part of him was what on the surface for everyone to see. It was the other half that he kept buried deep down.

Kate then looked around the room at Sarah, Juliet and Christian mainly. "It does not matter what I say, because since day one all of you have been trying to get rid of me. The lot of you have already convicted me without any proof. So I will go and live in the servant quarters with my daughter and I will work as a maid. I will go peacefully so I do not need you upsetting my daughter by forcing us there, hell I should have probably been there all along."

Kate then turned to leave the confines of the warm house and make the cold journey to her new home, but then she suddenly stopped and turned facing Jack.

" You know I expected this from them, but not from you Jack. Deep down I know that you are a good man and I just hoped one day that you would be that man. So, the real shame here is you Jack and all I feel is disappoint."

Kate then quickly began to walk away so they could not see the tears that where now streaming down her face. Rose followed after the girl.

Just like that the bitter wind took Kate to a new life.

The frigid winter was making the tears on her face freeze by the time they reached her cheeks. Kate walked with Rose by her side and Gracie tucked away in her arms. Kate was not sure why, but her thoughts went to the willow tree of her youth. How she would lay down below the tree in the warm summer air and watch the wind make it sway back and forth the motion would put her to sleep.

Then she remembered her mother's callous hands that would hold and comfort her.

* * *

Jack had not moved from his spot since Kate had left. Staring at the door that Kate had walked through just moments ago.

Juliet then approached her husband grabbing onto his bicep with both her hands.

"Jack that girl was no good, I think it is better if we all just forget about her being your wife and just see her in this new fitting light of being a servant."

Jack had to get out of that room with all those people.

Pulling his arm from Juliet's grasp and Jack then bolted out of there as fast as he could.

He found himself in Kate's favorite room of the whole estate, the library. He was so irate that he was throwing books everywhere. Moving whole rows of books to the ground, smashing them against the wall.

Pages from the books were flying all around him as he came down from his rage. Breathing heavily Jack was brought to his knees and he did something that he had not done since he was ten years of age, he wept.

It was in this moment that he truly realized that he loved Kate more. He knew that he loved her differently than his other wives, but now he knew she meant so much more to him than anyone would ever mean to him.

* * *

**Sorry guys. I hope that nobody hates me too much. **

**Let me know what you think! Good or bad.  
**

**Trust me I have a plan and it is NOT lets see how much crap I can put Kate through or how much of a jerk Jack can be. **

**So if you will just stay on the ride hopefully it will be worth it.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

Her arms could fall off at any moment or that is how she felt at least, but still Kate continued to scrub the floor. In till she could see her own reflection, after scrubbing she would buff all the glass wear and silver, then clean the windows, after that she would take the table clothes just from the dining room and wash them.

Today was Wednesday, for Kate that meant she had to clean the dining room. Each maid had her daily duties that she must carry out; Kate felt that she was rather lucky in regards to her duties.

Kate remembered the cold fateful day that she arrived in the servant living area, she was scared, but she felt that she hid that fear very well, remaining strong not only for her self, but for her daughter as well.

* * *

When they arrived to what Kate assumed was the servant quarters, she looked around at the 20 or so little huts that where all huddle together in an orderly fashion. Rose was leading her to one of the small wooden homes.

Once they reached the one that was to be Kate's Rose opened the door so they would be out of the cold, but all the walls did was cut the wind chill, it was still freezing.

The wood box which she would call her new home often as time passed, was small. Small was an understatement, the home was just a tiny room. It was smaller than Juliet and Sarah's closet for all there clothes and shoes.

That had a tiny wood stove and a single cot in the corner with only a thin blanket covering the cot. Kate could not believe that the servants living conditions where this bad. She knew that they would be nothing glamorous, but this was almost unlivable.

This worried Kate on how she and Gracie would stay warm through out the night, but she did not want to insult Rose by telling her this. This is what Rose had known as her home for all her life.

Rose was lighting the wood stove, "Here this should help with the warmth. Don't worry Kate everything is going to be just fine. I'm only two down from you and if you need anything at all you can just come get me."

" Rose?" Kate looked around nervously. "Where do you go to wash yourself and take care of other matters?" As far as Kate could tell there was no place to do those such things in this tiny room.

" Oh, well for the relieving of one's self the woman all share an out house that is just on the edge of all the homes and the men have one for themselves. As for the bathing part good luck, it is easier in the summer when it is not so cold, but in the winter some girls go to all trouble of getting a bucket of water and setting by their wood oven till it gets warm as it can and they bathe themselves, but most of us just go on without one."

It was funny as a girl she hated when her mother would bathe her, but now that she was being told that she most likely go without bathing she hated the idea.

It was the coldest nights of her life. The single thin blanket and the wood stove did not seem to be much help at all, only casting a dim orange yellow glow around the room. The wind continued to howl through out the night, Kate barely slept at all. As Gracie cried all night long, it broke her heart that she could not warm up her baby girl.

Once the morning came, Kate felt as if she were a lost puppy dog. Not really sure who to follow around or what to do.

She was looking for Rose, but it had turned out that she had awoke hours ago, before the sun, to get started on her daily tasks.

Kate looked around it seemed that she was in fact the last one to rise. She adjusted Gracie on her hip and walked to the mansion that was just considered her home yesterday, on her way Kate saw one of the older maids, she was heavy set and the grays were taking over her hair.

" Hello it's Esther right? I'm Kate and….."

Before Kate had a chance to finish her story Esther cut her off, "I know your story and I know what you did and that you now one of us servants. Word travels fast Miss Kate."

Unlike Rose who had a kind face, Esther had a harsh way about her and you could tell just by looking at her wrinkled face that life had not been easy for the older woman.

"Well then if you know my story, would you mind helping me out and tell me exactly what am I suppose to be doing?"

"Well Miss Kate, I assume that you will be working with us maids. Each maid and each day bring different duties. Since you new and all I be happy to show you what your duties will be." Esther let out a toothy smile.

"What do I do with my daughter? I can't just leave her she is to young!" Panic was rising her voice at thinking that she was just suppose to drop her daughter off somewhere.

"We have Rose look after her in the kitchen. Now, come on lets get going before we run out of day time."

That first week was the hardest Kate had ever worked in her life.

Kate was not shy to working hard, growing up as a farm girl hard work was a part of your daily life. This was different; to put it simply it was shit work Kate thought to herself.

Through out the week Kate worked with Esther or more like she worked and Esther told her what to do. Always complaining of her head hurting or her foot, tummy, finger, for every bone in Esther's body was bound to be hurting or hurting in the near future.

Kate did everything from cleaning out horse poop out of the pins to taking care of human waste from those that lived in the Shepherd mansion. Kate could not help, but think that Juliet really did get what she wanted all along, me cleaning up her shit.

While Rose told her earlier that most maids did not go to the trouble of bathing, but you better believe no matter how dead to the world Kate was she dragged that water all the way back to her hut and then warmed the water to clean herself. Never quit getting ride of that God awful smell.

An odd thing happened after that first week; Kate never did those duties again that she had endure during her first week.

Rose just came to her one night after her chores and told her that she would now be working under her direct supervision as a maid. Kate would have questioned it more, but she was just so happy to not be cleaning up crap anymore. Now, she could be watching after her daughter with Rose and doing more normal tasks such as cooking and cleaning floors, clothes, and silver.

Her duties changing after the first week was not the only odd matter that happened to her.

When Kate returned to the wood box after her first day as a maid someone had placed many thick wool blankets and large pillows on her bed. They also had brought Gracie's crib in as well that was also furnished with many warm blankets. The smaller wood stove had been replaced by a much larger one which did a wonderful job of heating the place.

Kate assumed that Rose had done this wonderful act. When she tried to thank her Rose played dumb acting as if she had no idea what she was talking about it, but that is just like Rose to not want to get credit for a good deed thought Kate.

After a few months passed another gift came on her bed it was a book and a stuffed bear.

That is when she knew that it was him.

* * *

Life as a servant girl was really not all that bad as time went by.

At first the others where cold and distant towards her, well everyone besides Rose. She was a hard worker and strong for her size the other maids liked this about her. One day all the tension was gone and she truly became one of them and her passed life as the Master's wife was forgotten.

The servants where considered the rats of society. Even the towns people looked down upon them. In her past life as a farmer girl was never one of riches, but living as a servant girl she truly knew the meaning of having nothing and doing all yours life's work for someone else.

For the most part you could not tell on their faces of the hard lives that they lived.

Once the weather warmed up the servants after duties would have parties. Never anything grand like the parties they prepared for. None the less still feeling the joy for life and for one another was there and only having potatoes and some moonshine that one of the older men prepared was all they needed to have a good time. It would be real special occasion if they had meat. Even with no music there was still dancing and laughing. Kate would watch as Gracie would play with the children in the tall grass.

While the maids had welcomed Kate as one of them, the men that worked for Master Shepherd where a different story, they were never mean to her in fact they even helped her sometimes with her choirs. When ever she tried to talk to them or become friends with them they would kindly excuse themselves and tell her some lie of that they have choirs or someone else they need to be talking to. Kate could tell in their eyes that they felt pained by telling her that they could not talk to her. One time she went to go help one of the younger stable boys who was having trouble carrying the horse feed, the boy was so terrified of her that he just ran away with out a word.

It had been three years since she became a servant. As she watched Gracie she was just aww struck at the beautiful little girl that she had become. Everyone would tell her that she was the spitting image of her. With brown curly hair, her fiery green eyes and freckles all over her face she could not argue with them that Gracie looked like a little version of herself. No one ever brought up the girl's father, figuring it was just better left unsaid.

Everyone expect Esther that is who one day told Gracie that she should thank God that she ended up looking like her momma and not that asshole of a father that she had. Gracie's little mind did not understand what she was saying as she looked at Esther with confused expression on her face. The older maid continued to explain, "Well you know your friend Sam?"

Gracie nodded her head, knowing the older boy that she played with.

"He was not lucky like you he turned out looking like a darker version of your Daddy, because of this that boy is the shame of the century. Anytime they look at him they know that he is the Master's bastard child he had with one of the servant girls. His other son's already torture him. Sam is going to have to grow up and work for them. Even though they have the same blood in them, none of the money will go to poor Sam or to you for that matter. You both will end up working for the Shepherd family just as both your mamma's did. At least with you not everyone would know who your Daddy was at first glance. Hell you look so much like your mama that your daddy could really be anybody."

Gracie went running to her mother in tears. Wanting to know what words like bastard meant and what a daddy was. Why she did not look like one, but Sam did.

Kate could have killed Esther for telling Gracie all those things. She wanted to protect her from the truth about her father as long as she could.

There was one fact about Gracie Esther got wrong and that was she did not look like her father at all. They were subtle traits that went unnoticed by most, but not by Kate. She had his smile or whenever she was deep in thought she looked just has he would when in deep in thought. Oh and that was just the looks there was so much of him in her personality , but so far it was only the good parts of him in her. Kate was going to do everything in her power to keep it that way.

The last time she had seen him was on that cold bitter winter night as he just tossed her and Gracie out like garbage. That was three years ago the only reminder that she has of him is their daughter and the gifts that he randomly gives to them.

The gifts for Kate would always be books of all different kinds and for Gracie it would change from candy to dolls or other toys. Kate would never allow Gracie to play with her toys outside of their hut. Telling Gracie that it was not fair for the other children to see that she had dolls and toys when the others had nothing. Just last Christmas Gracie gave away most of her toys to the other servant children, only keeping that first teddy bear that her so called father had given her. None of the children questioned the gifts figuring that Santa was really real after all. The mother's where just so grateful that they did not care where the gifts came from. It made Kate sick knowing that these children had nothing while Jack's proper sons that he had with Juliet and Sarah where receiving more gifts than any child should get and then having a nice meal that the servants had to prepare while they should be at home with their own children. Kate thanked god that she never had to personally serve the Shepherd family at their dinners.

For the most part Kate was grateful for the gifts she did not know what she would have done without reading and this also meant that she could now teach Gracie to read just as her father had done for her, but the gifts also made her angry. Thinking that he could just write off her and Gracie, and then ease his guilt with a few gifts here and there made her feel cheap.

She felt so many emotions when it came to that man. Anger being the emotion that she dealt with the best, it was when she missed his touch or just talking to him that is when it scared her the most.

Kate had been surprised that he had never once come to visit her or Gracie. She even half expected him to continue to sleep with her. She knew that he was not above sleeping with the servant girls as he had done so with Ana so much that he had his son Sam with her. Then she would remember why she was a servant girl in the first place. He thinks that I sold him out to his enemy, he probably hates you, no wonder he has not been by in all these years. Then Kate would scold herself for even caring in the first place. He is done with you why can you not just forget about him as well.

No matter how hard she tired Kate could not forget about him.

* * *

His tender brown eyes would haunt her at night. Sometimes during the day on a day like today when she felt as though her arms were about to break off and finishing her daily choirs seemed impossible. She would secretly wish that he would just appear and carry her away to his bedroom then make love to her. After wards he would hold her just like he use to and tell her that she and Gracie would be protected they have nothing to worry about anymore. Jack never did come.

Much to Kate's disbelief she wrapped up her work in the dinning room she went to go check on Rose and Gracie who where in the kitchen. Rose was about to begin cooking for a dinner party that they were having tonight. Gracie was at Rose's feet in her own little world, that Kate wished she could travel to and be rid of the world that they actually lived in.

Kate hated to take her daughter out of her day dream, but it was time to go. Kate did not like being in that house any longer than she had to.

" Come on Gracie it is time to go." The little girl looked up at her mother and then she smiled ear to ear running into her mother's arms as Kate lifted her up she thanked Rose for watching her for the day and the pair were off.

Now that it was summer Kate did not have to carry a big pot of water to and from her hut and then warm it up all just to bathe. Now, she could just go to the stream as the other servants did, but Kate choose to go to the pond that Jack had showed instead. It may have been a longer journey to take everyday, but Kate did not care it was her favorite time of the day. It was a time that her and Gracie could just be with one another with no else around.

Ridding of their clothes the girls jumped in. Splashing around Kate would try to teach Gracie to swim, but mostly she ended up holding her as she swam around the pond. Then once she could tell Gracie was fading she would just hold her while she stayed still singing to her and washing away the dirt from the little girl.

Kate looked down at her daughter to see that she had fallen asleep. Then all of a sudden she heard a snap of a branch, someone was there.

Kate quickly whipped her head around in a panic then right as she turned her head her eyes came in contact with those brown eyes that she had longed to see over the past three years.


	14. Chapter 14

Suddenly shaken from his deep slumber to the view of Rose's rear end and the sounds of her cleaning up the havoc that he had created the night before.

She was picking up the millions of papers and books that he had thrown everywhere. The book study was a disaster and he was sure that he was going to have to replace most everything.

Shame came across him, when the memories of his rage fit came back to him. He had cried himself to sleep on a paper covered floor.

He slowly sat up and looked over at Rose who was busy cleaning up the mess. He knew that she was aware that he was awake now, but Rose would not even look or talk to him.

Jack cleared his throat, "Rose."

"Rose!" Repeating himself in a stern voice telling her that she better address him.

Rose turned around slowly to her Master. She could feel the seed of hate growing deep down inside her over what he had done to Kate and Gracie.

"Yes, Master."

" Did you take um…" Jack could not even finish the statement without getting chocked up.

This caused Rose to look down at her Master. He looked horrible, his brown eyes where bloodshot form all the crying he had down the night before and he had deep dark circles under his eyes.

Rose's anger was soon replaced with pity and sorrow at the sight of her usually strong and posed Master who now just looked weak and pathetic.

Jack finally worked down the tears that were threatening to come out. "Did you take them last night to the servant quarters?"

"Yes I did Master just like you ordered."

The words stung him. That he was the one sending Kate and Gracie away, but she had given him no choice. He could have and has done much worse for lesser crimes against him, but no matter how horrible the crime was he could never physically hurt them or throw them out on the street.

"Very well then." Jack paused a moment running his hand through his hair.

"Rose did they seem ok?" He looked up at her with his red puffy eyes that told her that this was tearing his heart apart on what he was doing to his wife and daughter.

"Kate is strong a girl and I could tell that she was scared, but she held it together for her baby girl."

"Thank you Rose for looking after them." Jack then got up to leave to wash away the real shame that he felt, over what he had done to his little girl and his beautiful wife.

* * *

Jack emerged from the shower still feeling just as guilty has he had before, the only difference was now that he was clean or at least on the outside.

He was mentally preparing himself before he went to the shipyard where he would have to face everyone and how they were going to deal with the business hit they took and how they could possibly gain back all the trades that they were planning on having. If Shepherd Shipping was not on top anymore less and less business would come there way and it would all go to Sawyers new company that he worked for. God did that really piss him off to the fact that Sawyer could possibly be on top and above him.

There was only one matter that he had to attend to before he left to deal with the crisis at work. Jack was not sure why he felt compelled to do this, but he was going to feel uneasy in till he did so.

He found himself in his horse stable looking for his head male servant Mr. Locke who had been with the Shepherd family since Jack was a little boy. He had taught Jack all the things that his own father never had time to teach him. Jack knew how to hunt, ride, and fish all, because of Mr. Locke.

There he was getting the horses ready for Jack to go into town with.

"John." Jack said in a friendly manner.

" Why Hello Jack. What can I do for you today?" Mr. Locke was the only servant that was allowed to call him by his first name. Since that is what he called him as a boy and all those years he worked for his father. Once he began working for him instead of his father, Jack felt wrong about him referring to him as Master.

"I need to ask you a favor."

Mr. Locke stopped grooming the horses and gave Jack his full attention.

" I need you to look after my wife Kate and my daughter. I don't know if you have heard the recant change in my third wife's status, but she will now be working for me and living in the servant quarters."

" I see" Mr. Locke remaining blank in expression to the new found information.

" I want you to go and move my daughter's baby carriage to their new living area. I also want plenty of warm blankets for my daughter and Kate. Then replace there wood stove with a much bigger one. That smaller one will not do the job. I can't have them being cold at night. I am understood?"

Mr. Locke simply nodded letting Jack know that it will be done.

Jack then moved to one of the saddled horses and jumped on.

" Not riding in the carriage today Jack?"

" No I think the cold wind in my face will do me some good."

Jack rode to the entrance of the stable and then stopped his horse and turned to face Mr. Locke.

" Oh and John Kate is off limits in every way possible to your stable boys and anyone else in town for that matter. I want you to warn them if they try anything with her that they will be severely beaten and then thrown out in the streets left to fend for themselves. In fact the only way they are allowed to interact with her is if she needs help with any of her duties, but otherwise they should not even be talking with her. If they try to do worse and force themselves on her in anyway the punishment will be a heavy-handed affair, one that they will not want to find out. She is not allowed to go into town without your supervision and if anyone in town tries anything with her I trust you know what to do and you must tell me at once if anyone crosses the line."

"You can count on me Jack; I will keep an eye on her and make sure everyone knows that she is off limits."

"Thank you John as always."

Jack then rode off into the cold.

* * *

That first week that she was gone, Jack poured himself into his company trying desperately to save them for falling from the top. He barely came home to sleep. By the end of the week Desmond practically forced Jack home one morning after finding out he had stayed up all night working and was going to try and work the whole day as well.

As Jack headed home he was met with a surprise. As he handed his horse to Locke, Jack peered into the stable there she was looking lovely as ever, but she seemed tired. Then Jack took note of what she was doing, she was shoveling horse crap while his other servant just stood there and watched her.

" What is going on? Why is Kate assigned to the stable duties? She should not be doing such hard and dirty labor!" Jack yelled at Mr. Locke which is something that he never did to the older man.

"Jack I'm in the dark just has much as you. You know that I am only in charge of assigning work duties to the male servants. This is Rose's department."

Without saying another word Jack was off to find Rose.

Once he found her in the kitchen her back was to him and he was about to ream into her, but then she turned slightly and he saw that she was holding his daughter.

Just the sight of Gracie made him step back. He could even look at his baby girl without having the guilt flood over him.

Looking away from Rose and Gracie, Jack cleared his throat to get Rose's attention.

Jack spoke in a low voice to not disturb his baby girl, "Rose what is Kate doing working in the stables?"

"Oh, you scared me Master. I did not see you there."

Rose looked at him, but she noticed that he would not return her gaze and she looked at Gracie. Then she knew that the son of bitch could not even look at his baby girl.

That anger that she was feeling before began to emerge again.

She answered him in a cold manner, "Esther told me that she would show Kate the ropes. Plus she is getting to old to be doing those choirs all by herself. I just thought Kate being young and all could help her out."

Jack turned his head to the floor, turning his eyes anywhere, but at his daughters. "Well I don't like it, not one bit. From now on Rose, Kate will work with you. I want her only doing duties that involve normal tasks such as cooking and cleaning floors, clothes, and silver. I am understood?"

" Yes Master." Her flat tone not going unnoticed by him, but he choose to ignore it. He just could not be in the same room as Gracie without breaking. So he fled the room, leaving his daughter's care to Rose.

* * *

A whole month went by before he saw them again.

Jack was running late this morning due to the fact that his son Joseph was sick with the flu. He stayed a little later to make sure that he had everything that he needed for the day and that Rose would take care of him while he was gone.

Jack remembered being sick as a child and how his own father and mother would not pay him any attention. When he needed them the most, just wishing for something as simple as a hug even. Once Jack had children of his own he promised himself that they would never have to know the feeling of having a father that did not care when you were sick.

He was headed down to the kitchen to tell one of his many maids to make a soup for his son.

When he became closer he heard a sweet song filling the hallway that was coming from the kitchen.

It drew him in as light would draw a bug. Once he saw the source of the music he did not move any further for not wanting to be seen, but he also could not move away. He was stuck by the beauty of her and the beauty of the moment.

Kate was breast feeding Gracie and sweetly singing to her. When moments like this one happened before Jack would have gone up to them kissed them both and then he would hold Kate with such care and love just as she would be holding their daughter with care and love, but now there were so many reasons he could not do any of those things. For starters he could be not seen in public interacting with a servant in that way, sure every man had his relations with the help, but always in private having to hide the fact. If you got caught having affairs with a servant it was viewed as a dirty affair by all, even by the men that also had their own affairs with the servants. Jack had already been caught with Ana once their son Sam came out looking just like him, he could not afford to get caught again. Juliet and Sarah's family would most likely hang him. Then there was the fact that she was a trader. Not just a trader to him, but the whole Shepherd family and not to mention the family shipping company. Most of his family members wanted her thrown out on the streets and some even thought death would be an appropriate punishment for what she had done to the family. Jack held them at bay telling them that she was his responsibility and that he would be the one in charge of her punishment and this is what he saw fit. After hearing this most of them dropped it.

Here he was stuck, the logical side of him telling him to run as far away as possible and the other side was so drawn to her and his daughter that it nearly killed him not to be able to hold them. So instead of doing either he just stood there watching from a far.

Then suddenly a door opened and another maid entered the kitchen disturbing the special moment for not only Jack, but also for Gracie and Kate as well.

Jack heard the door open he bolted running far away as he could.

Through out the rest of the week they were all he could think about. Where they okay, did they get scared at night without him, did they even miss him at all? These questions and many more kept running through his head. On top of the questions running through his mind, he was also over come by this urge of wanting to be with them. This feeling scared him more than anything. That is when he decided that he could not see them at all, it was just too painful and Jack did not trust himself to hold back next time he saw them. Jack was going to do everything in his power not to run into them again. Even if that meant practically living away from his own home and only coming in late at night to sleep.

Once Jack made the decision to completely cut them out of his life he turned numb inside, all that was left of him was an empty shell.

Jack became obsessed with work and was constantly trying to one up the competition. Since the hit that the company had taken three years ago they have been at a constant battle to stay on top. In a sick way Jack loved the fight, in fact besides his sons it was really the only other joy he found over these years.

It was Sarah and Juliet that had the hardest time adjusting to this ghost of a person. He barely even touched them for the past three years and when he did make love to them it was cold and mechanical making them wish that he had not touched them in the first place.

Sarah had gone into a great depression. Not only was she unable to get pregnant again, having to bare through her seventh miscarriage this past year, but her son Joseph was constantly sick. At first they thought nothing much to him having the flu, but then as the years went on and Joseph kept swaying back and fourth from health to illness Sarah began to worry. The doctor was no help and could not give her a real reason as to why Joseph kept getting sick. One day he would seem like his old self healthy and happy, then the next he could be so weak that he could not move out of bed. Jack was wonderful with him, making sure that he was cared for and had everything that he needed before he went to work and on the days that he came home before Joseph was asleep he would read to him. Sarah was not sure why, but this made her jealous of her son and the attention and care that her husband showed him, when he was nothing, but cold and distant to her. She was unable to give him anymore sons and then adding to the fact that the one son she did give was sickly made Sarah feel that much more pathetic.

Juliet hated this change in her husband. She hated even more that the reasons for his change was all because of that dirty servant girl not being his wife anymore. Juliet had not told a soul of what she had done three years ago. It was secret that was just between her and James and it was going to stay that. Not even telling her own cousin and most trusted friend Sarah. On the days that Jack was really bad where you could not even tell if he was breathing or after he made lifeless love to her and just rolled off her with out a second thought in these moments she began to rethink her choice in disposing of the girl. Then in this moment she would weigh out the pros and cons that each outcome would have brought. In one scenario she was stuck with corpse for a husband who could not show her the attention that she loved. In the other if she had not changed anything yes her husband would have not been dead inside, but that would mean that she would no longer would have been the first wife and that girl would have gone on to have more children replacing all of them in the top spot of the Shepherd household, hell if this had played out that farm girl would be the one going to the parties while she stayed at home. That is when Juliet knew she had made the right choice, not being the number wife and not having your son take over all the power and money was far worse than a lifeless husband.

* * *

Today was like any other day at the office it was all business everyone running around trying to make deals and get the lasted shipments ready. Before Jack would not only love to work with these gentlemen, but also play and socialize as well. They were his most trusted friends, but ever since he turned off his heart, Jack did not have the energy or will to talk or joke around with them. The only socializing he would do was about business. Sure his body still played the weekly poker games and went to the parties, but his mind and heart were not.

Jack was going to leave the office early today; Joseph had been really sick all week and seemed to have taken a turn for the worse this morning. Jack had this gut feeling that he should be home with his son.

When he got home he went strait for Joseph's room and all around was the Doctor, Rose, Juliet and Sarah.

" What is going on in here?"

All at once Jack had four sorrow stricken faces turn his way. Then he moved his eyes quickly down to his son's bed were Joseph lay all the color from his face gone and Jack did not need any speeches from the doctor to know that his son's life had been taken from him.

While his head moved from side to side, Jack was not sure if the words he was saying were in his head or out loud to the room, but either way he kept repeating the words, "This is too much. This is too much."

Then he heard Sarah call out his name and begin moving over to comfort him, but Jack put his hand up in protest to tell her to stop, "I'm sorry, but I just can't deal with this right now."

Jack was off to the one place were he could just be alone and weep for the loss of his son. All along the way silent tears were streaming down his face. Once he arrived at his haven he was stopped dead in his tracks at the sight before him. It had been three long years without having seen a trace of them. What was first brought to his attention was how big and what a beautiful girl Gracie had become. She was every bit her mother's daughter. Their pale white skin made a striking contrast against the clear blue water of the pond. Jack silently cried while watching Kate try to teach Gracie to swim and splash around with her. Jack was not sure why, but spite his current state this scene before him brought a small smile to his face, but the tears never letting up. As Gracie began to calm down and settling into her mother's embrace, Jack watched as Kate swayed back and fourth bathing their daughter and soothing her to sleep. This act made him cry even more. God he had missed so much of his daughter's life he did not know anything about her, what her favorite book was, what games she loved to play, what made her sad or what caused her to go into a fit of laughter. Now, he had a dead son that he knew all those wonderful facts about, but none of it matter anymore, because he would never make his son laugh again or play his favorite game with him and Jack could never again read his favorite story to his son. He did not have guilt or shame overcome him in not knowing his daughter, but what he felt was a need to get to know her and he was going to do just that and he did not see why she should be punished for her mother's crime she was just an innocent child. Joseph would have wanted him to get to know his only daughter.

On that note with a new found determination to get to know his only daughter Jack turned to leave, but he was unable to leave silently. Stepping on a branch Jack caused a sharp cracking noise. He turned his gaze to see if they had heard and he was met with those fiery green eyes that he had only seen in his dreams for the last three years.

Once overcoming the shock of seeing those green eyes, Jack broke the connection that he and Kate held, looking to the ground trying desperately to wipe away the tears that he kept shedding. He was trying to get a hold of himself, but it was so hard he was loosing his grip and he was not sure that he could get it back. After a while the tears stopped and he was breathing heavily at slow steady pace. As he looked back up he half expected them to be gone as if it had been one of his many dreams. While he was getting hold of himself Kate had gotten herself and Gracie out and dressed and she was now up-close and in front of him.

Jack was shaken aback by this stunning creature that was so close to him. Her curls were damp from the water and he could see every freckle on her angelic face. God it had been so long since he had seen her and he did not think it was possible, but she was even more beautiful than before. She had lost her girlish fresh features that were now replaced with a stunning look of young woman who seemed to have more confidence and a better understanding of the world around her. She was still holding Gracie who was sleeping away in her mother's embrace.

" I'm sorry I did not know anyone was here", hating the sound of his own voice. It came out weak and shaky.

All she offered was a simple, "it is okay", but it was in her eyes that Jack could tell that she was worried for him.

God he felt like finding the nearest hole and just going inside it to die the thoughts of his precious Joseph's death coming back now and in full force.

All he could do was close his eyes and let the tears fall. Then he felt it her small hand come up to his face wiping away his tears with her thumb. Jack was not sure why, but just with this simple act caused him to feel a jolt in what he thought was his lifeless heart. He grabbed onto that spark, by bringing his own hand to hers and holding it there and not showing any intention of letting it go.


	15. Chapter 15

"God what the hell is wrong with me?" Kate almost shouted to herself. She had been repeating that very question in her head for the last three days.

She had three years of planning of what she was going to say to him if there paths ever did cross. She was going to ream into him for being a horrible father and how dare he think that he could just write off their daughter and she bet if it was one of his precious sons he would have kept him in the family, but because Gracie was a girl it was okay to let her go. Then she was going to preach to him how badly the servants were treated while the Shepherd family lived like kings, but did she say any of those things?

"No! What I did was act as if I were a stupid love sick little girl and tried to make him feel better. God why did you have to let his tears get to you like that, you're weak and pathetic!" Kate said out loud even though no one was around to hear. She was scrubbing the kitchen floors and yelling at herself at the same time. If anyone walked in on her they were bound to think that she was crazy person. One thing Kate had promised herself over the years was never to become that weak complacent little again girl again. If there was one thing that she learned being a mother on her own was that she was strong enough and she most certainly did not need any help from one Jack Shepherd. She also wanted to set a good example for her daughter and show that she did not need a man to decide her life for, which had happened to her on more than one occasion.

The event that happened three days ago came back into her head for the billionth time. She was not sure what caused her to do it, but whatever it was it came from a deep force that was beyond her control and it caused her to move her hand up to his cheek as a form of comfort. She could feel his hot tears running on to her hand. He was just so sad and broken weeping almost as if he was a child. Out of no where he brought his hand up to hers holding it in place, just touching him after all these years made her want to run and hide away, because the connection was so strong and still very much alive, but it also made her want to wrap her other arm around him and never let go. If weren't for a sleeping Gracie in her arms Kate was not sure if she would have had the will power to hold back. Then suddenly his eyes broke open and the moment was gone. Jack seemed to gain knowledge of where he was and whose hand was on his face and then he ran without any word of goodbye. Since their encounter Kate has been consumed with punishing herself for doing something so stupid.

To make matters even worse today was the day that she went to the market.

There were two matters in life that reminded servants how low they truly where in the hierarchy of the world. One was when their Masters treated them no better than the dirt that they walked on. The second was when they went to the market. Even the hard working class treated them like rats. Name calling and having objects thrown at them was a regular occurrence. Kate would not allow Gracie to go with her. She never wanted her own daughter knowing that kind of shame.

The servants went to the market twice of month to get supplies that they needed at the Shepherd estate.

Rose went one of the times with a group and then Mr. Locke went the other. Kate was not sure why she always had to go with Mr. Locke, but that man really pissed her off. Anytime she tired to talk to someone else at the market he would yell at her. Then tell her to keep her head down and do as she was told. Besides making her life miserable he did look out for as if she truly was one of his own. Whenever someone would harass her at the market, because she was a servant girl and everyone viewed them as cheap whores, Mr. Locke would always be right there by her side telling the man that he better back down no matter what his social class was. If the man refused, he would calmly go up to the man and whisper something in his ear. Kate could never hear what he was saying to these men, but what ever it was it caused them to get a look of terror in their eyes and back away.

Today was no different than any other market day, but by now Kate knew that she better just keep her head down and do as she was told. Not saying a word to anyone. She would just let the men, woman and even children of the market call her names or even worse act as they were not even there. The worst of all was when mothers would hide their children from even looking at them.

The market was a tornado of people, yelling, gossiping and trading all around. Mr. Locke did all the buying and trading the others where just there to help carry the items back to the carriage. As Mr. Locke was talking to the meat vendor Kate felt a tug at the bottom of her wore and dirty dress. It was a little boy no older than two years old that was trying to get her attention. Kate knew that she should just ignore him, but he was probably lost and needed her help.

So Kate went against the unwritten code that servants should not talk to anyone and went down to little boy's level. "Hey little guy did you loose your mommy?"

The boy just nodded his head and had giant tears forming in his eyes.

"Hey don't you cry, we will find your mother, but I need you to be a brave boy for me, can you do that?"

With his small hand the little boy wiped away the tears and nodded his head. Kate then held his hand and went back up to look around for a mother looking for her child.

From behind she felt a hand jerk her own out of the little boys. Kate turned around to see his mother slap him across the cheek, "I don't ever want to see you talking or touching these people again! Everyone knows that they carry diseases." The mother sternly told her child.

In this single moment of words Kate's heart grew even more callous than it already was and the only part she was able to leave open for love was for Gracie.

It took the whole day to do the market, but they finally returned back home and back to her little girl.

Just seeing the little girl made her forget everything else in the world, Gracie ran up to her mother and gave her a huge bear hug.

Kate hugged her back as if it would be the last hug between the two lifting her up in the air they continued on to their daily journey to the pond.

As they approached Kate slowed her steps and she could not believe what was before her eyes.

There he was sitting on blanket with a picnic basket. Was he waiting on them? Surly not Kate thought he probably just wanted to be by himself.

Then he turned his head and smiled at them. "There you two are. I have been waiting for you, Rose told me that you come out every day. So I just thought I would meet you."

Kate was at a loss for words, the only thoughts that she could form were how much she missed seeing that smile.

" Mommy who is that?" Gracie said in a shy tone. She was hiding behind her mother and had her arms wrapped around her legs.

" Umm….That's." Kate was not sure how to respond, she sure as hell did not want to tell her the truth about her father at the moment. Yet at the same time it was so much harder to hide the truth when the truth was standing right in front of you.

Kate did not have to worry for to long, cause Jack saved her.

" Hello it is Gracie right?"

She then peeked her head around her mother's legs and nodded.

"Well my name is Jack and I have heard so many wonderful things about you. Why don't you come over here and join me for my picnic. I have something just for you Gracie. " Jack then pulled out a cookie from the basket.

Before Kate could get a word in edge wise, Gracie was off.

Both Gracie and Kate enjoyed the food very much. Gracie had never eaten that well in all her life, not even on Christmas. Kate had not had such a feast since she lived in the mansion, now all she did was prepare it for the Shepherds and their guests.

Kate and Jack's interaction was all done through Gracie. As she had them play games with her and tell stories to her.

Now that dusk had come upon them Gracie had gone into the field to catch fireflies, leaving the two adults by themselves and a heavy silence had come over them. They were sitting side by side neither one dare looking at the other, both just staring at Gracie. It almost became a power of wills between them on who would be the first too speak.

Jack then let out a huge breath that he must have been holding and finally he spoke to her. "She is great. Gracie I mean."

"She really is something special. It's too bad that you have missed out on so much of her life." Kate let out without any real emotion, but inside she wanted to scream at him.

Jack then turned his head to look at her and he quickly turned his eyes back to Gracie, almost as if looking at her burned his eyes.

The silence then took over again.

" Did you get my gifts?"

" Yes Jack we got your gifts if that's what you would like to call them. They are more like a slap in the face. Sorry Gracie I can't be your father, but here is a nice doll. What she needed was you in the flesh in blood, but I guess you would not have time for a daughter especially one that was mothered by a low-life servant." Kate said in one breath.

"That is what I trying to do now! I want to get to know my daughter better. I would like to continue seeing her. " His expression showed that he was taken aback by her outburst.

" Well I guess I really don't have a say in the matter?" She huffed out.

" No Kate you don't! Last time I checked you were just a servant girl and I am your Master."

" Oh this is just rich, after tossing us out like dirty clothes all those years ago without a second thought. Now, you want to get to know your daughter!"

There faces were only inches apart now and she could feel his hot breath on her face. Kate was not sure if she wanted to hit him or kiss him. Her heart was pounding and she was not sure what his next move was going to be.

Jack opened to move his mouth to speak, Kate was not sure if she felt disappointed that he did not move into kiss her.

"The only reason that I have not been able to see her all these years is, because of what you did! So don't you dare try and play the innocent victim here!"

Kate backed away from him, the closeness was too much for her. She then let out a laugh.

" I can't believe this! Yes, Jack I'm a horrible evil woman who wants to destroy your company!"

" Well that is exactly what you did!"

" Jack I could give two shits about your company and you know I wished you felt the same way! It is just one more piece of evidence that you don't love us."

At this point Kate's anger had been replaced by tears.

" Kate…" He said in a sympathetic voice.

" No don't Jack." She raised her hand to tell him not to come any closer.

They both saw that Gracie was headed back to were they where sitting.

Kate began to wipe away her tears, "Jack you know you truly are an idiot!"

" What is that suppose to mean?"

Just then Gracie walked up.

" Mommy look at all the lighting bugs I got." She then opened her hands to show the bugs that she had.

" Wow that's great Gracie." Kate then rose to leave.

" Hey sweet pea why don't you tell Jack goodbye, we have to go."

Gracie let the bugs go and went up to her new friend and gave him a huge bear hug. Kate could not help herself she looked down at the two.

Jack looked as if he had not had a hug in years and he was holding onto Gracie has if she was his life line. The scene in front of her broke her already broken heart into more pieces.

* * *

Kate was not sure how she managed to get up and face the day, with this feeling of nothingness taking over. The only real reason she had to live anymore was Gracie and if she did not have her little girl she was not sure what she would do.

On her walk to the mansion carrying a sleeping Gracie who was not quit ready to wake up, looking down at her daughter Kate wished that he had just stayed away and not entered their lives again. Now, that he had it made her feel ten times worse and brought up feelings that she thought she had buried a long time ago. It pissed her off even more that he showed up on her and Gracie's special time.

Once arriving in the Kitchen Rose was moving around like a crazy person getting everything ready to cook. Rose shouted something to Kate about going clean the china, even though she did it yesterday. Juliet has ordered for it to be done again, because she was having a party or something to that accord and she demanded that they be cleaned again.

Now, Kate did not like doing her chores in the first place, but when Juliet ordered her to do so it went for not enjoying to despising. If there was one person in this world that Kate hated it was Juliet and she was not the only one all the servants did as well. They had a secret code to let each other know if the witch was about to strike or even if she was about to enter the room.

She would have the servants clean the floors over and over again even if there was not a spec to be found on them.

One time Juliet's sons had been playing out in the rain and their clothes had become mud covered. Juliet ordered that Kate clean all of them and all their clothes even though it was not her duties. Ana who was not Kate's biggest fan at first stepped in for her told Juliet that it was her duties that day to clean all the clothes and she would do it. Juliet demand that Kate had to do it and then later when she caught Ana trying to help her wash she became irate and told Ana that she was not allowed to help Kate and that she had the rest of the day off that Kate would finish all her choirs. Kate wished that this was the only time that she had made her do tasks that where uncalled for, but It seemed that not only did Juliet hate all the servants, but she saved a special hate that was just for Kate and would take it out on her whenever the mood struck her.

What Kate did not know was that whenever Juliet felt the desire to punish Kate it was not on random, but in fact correlated whenever Jack would ignore Juliet or make her love to her that had no feeling or really anytime that he treated Juliet badly.

Finally Kate finished polishing the already clean china and she could now go back into the kitchen and help Rose cook for Juliet's dinner party.

" Hey Rose I just finished with the china, what do you need me to do now?

"Okay that is good, because the witch is in a real mood today and I feel like it is only going to be a matter of time before she beheads one of us. Lets face it Kate we all know that your in first in line." Rose said making the two woman laugh not just because of the humor of the situation, but the truth in it as well.

"Well Kate it looks like I'm going to need some more firewood for cooking would you mind going to get some for me?"

"No not at all Rose, I will be back in a few minutes."

The wind had a slight chill to it has it hit her face when she stepped outside to get the firewood.

As Kate was loading her arms full with fire wood, she thought heard someone call her name in the faint distance and she brushed it off as nothing, but then it became louder and clearer it was not just her name , but it was a name that she had not been called in a long time since her youth.

" Katie" she turned to face whoever was calling to her. There he was looking older and more of man than she remember, but he still had his boyish good looks.

Without really being aware she dropped all the fire wood that was in her arms and began running towards him tears flowing down her cheeks and her heart was racing fast.

She wrapped her arms around him and he lifted her in the air and twirled her around.

" Tom I have missed you so much." Kate just let him hold her as she wept into his chest. Finally she felt as if she could let her guard down and just cry at least for a moment.

Getting hold of her self Kate brushed off her tears. "Tom what are you doing here? How did you know where to find me? If your mom finds out that your not at the store helping your father she is going to kill you."

" Shhh Katie none of that matters. All you need to know is that I'm here for you and to bring you back to where you belong. No matter how much money or time it may take."


	16. Chapter 16

** Thank you for all the feedback that you guys have been giving! It really motivates me to keep writing this story!**

**Also a heads up for this chapter it reads as two different ch. , but I made them into one.  
**

**

* * *

**

Kate wished that she could just pick up and leave all this mess behind and start a new life with Tom one that they had planned since they where children , but in her heart she knew it was not that simple.

"Tom we are not kids anymore a lot has changed since then." Kate let out in a defeated tone.

"I don't care how much has changed you belong with me and to be back where you grew up. Not as a low life servant. That is one thing that I will never be able to forgive your father for, I still can't believe that he would sell his own daughter as a servant!"

"Tom he had to do something there was no money left and mother was sick."

"There are other ways to get money than selling something as special as you!"

" I can't believe he told you where I was and what he did."

" He did no such thing. In fact I have been begging him over the last four years to tell me what he had done with you, but he never did cave."

" I don't understand. Then how did you know where to find me?"

Tom got a far of look in his eyes and turned his gaze away from Kate.

" Tom what are you not telling me?"

Just then the sounds of someone approaching could be heard and Kate got a panicked look across her face.

" Tom you have to go now! If that is Jack or Mr. Locke, oh god Tom you have to go." She said in a rushed panicked tone.

" Katie I'm not going anywhere unless you are going with me! Who is this Jack and Mr. Locke?"

" It does not matter just go!"

It was too late, "Who is this?"

Kate let out a sigh of relief to the sound of Rose's voice and turned to face the older woman, "Rose never in my life have I been so happy to hear your voice!"

"That is great and all, but that still does not answer my question."

"Oh sorry Rose this is my best friend Tom, we grew up together. My father would sell his vegetables and milk to his father who has a store in town. Tom this is Rose and she is my only true real friend that I have in this place."

"It is my pleasure then." Tom then stuck out his hand to shake Rose's.

Rose returned the favor and did the same, " Well this is all very nice and all, but if you like your head attached to your body then I strongly suggest that you leave now, before anyone else besides us finds out that you are here."

" We have a problem then, because I'm not leaving without Katie."

Rose let a frustrated huff, " Come on we will talk in my place, we can't be out here in the open it's just not safe. Kate I will take him there and you go get Gracie is she playing inside."

" Who is Gracie?"

"She is one of the many changes that has happened to me over these last four years and after you hear everything Tom I don't think that you will want to take me away. Like I said before we are not innocent kids anymore."

As Tom entered Rose's shack he could not believe this was what his Katie had been living in. He choose not to focus on it for to long, because this was her past and what they needed to focus on was their future.

"Rose just exactly who are Jack and Mr. Locke.?Before you showed up, Katie was shooting their names with such a fear."

"Oh, well Jack is the Master of the house and of us. Mr. Locke is his right hand man. Let's just say if they were the ones that found you two together and not I this scene could have gone done very differently."

Just then Kate emerged from the door, holding the hand of a little girl who looked just like her and in that instance Tom knew. He knew that Kate had become a mother and that some man had taken advantage of her and not made an honest woman out of her. This thought angered him greatly that some man could use her just like that or even worse she may have even been raped. This made him enraged at the thought and it also made his blood pulse with anger that another man had touched her in that way, when he was suppose to be her first and only.

Tom was not sure how to react so he just stayed quit.

"Tom there is someone that I would like you to meet this Gracie."

" Hi Tom." Gracie was just too cute and she remained him so much of Kate that his anger subsided at the moment.

" Hi Gracie. You are the most beautiful little girl that I have ever seen."

At this Gracie just smiled.

" I hate to be rude, but we have matters that must be discussed. Tom I know that you said you will not leave with out Kate, but you can't just take her, maybe if she was another one of the servant girls you could, but Kate is an owned woman and her fate lies in the hands of Master Shepherd."

"Tom please do me a favor and just forget about me, go back home to your nice life. Any girl would be lucky to have you as a husband. As you can see I'm already a marked woman this is not what you deserve for a wife." Kate plead with him, she did not want anything bad to happen to her best friend, because of her.

"Whatever the price is I will pay it." He was answering Rose's question, but he was looking directly at Kate letting her know that just because she knew another's man touch and had another man's child he would still fight for her.

" I'm sorry Tom, but there is just no way that you could do it." Rose tired to reinforce the point.

" What do you mean there is no way? Servants are traded all the time, even the ones that are owned by their Masters and not owned."

" What I mean is even if you could match the price that he paid for her, which I'm telling you no son of a store owner could ever afford, but lets say for humor sakes that you could get the money. Master Shepherd would still not sell her to you." Rose said giving it to him straight, she felt bad for the boy and for Kate, but she was a realist and that is one thing the world had taught her.

" I don't understand Rose why would he not sell her, if I could pay the price for her. I know the prices for what servants go for and I have saved up enough money for even the highest price demands of a servant."

"The reason you could not match the price is because he did not pay a servants' fee he paid the amount for a wife. Let me tell you that it was a small fortune more money than Mr. Austen had seen in all his life. That little girl you're looking at his little girl and Kate was and still is by paper his wife that is why he would never sell her to you or anybody for that matter."

As Rose was telling Tom all this information Kate felt ashamed even though everything that had happened to her had been out of her control, but at the same time she still felt that somehow she was sinned by this. There was one good thing that did come out of this mess and that was Gracie. Kate would not take her back for anything, even a care free life with Tom.

" I don't understand if she is his wife then why is she in servant clothes and working as one?" Tom then looked at Kate her face looked as if this was an issue that she did not want to discuss in front of her daughter even if she playing in her own world paying no attention to the adults.

" Never mind it does not matter, what does matter is how we are going to work around this, because like it our not I'm going to go away that easily."

" Tom you have to let this go! Even if we did pull this off and went back home, Gracie is not your daughter and great shame would come to you from your family, friends and even by the towns people all because your wife had been with another man before you and that you had a daughter that was not your own. I could never live with myself knowing that I had brought you that shame." Kate was trying to make Tom see that if he picked her life would not be an easy one.

" Then we lie and say that Gracie is mine. We tell people that we got married in secret before your father sold you as a slave, but you where with child when he sold you. Then all I have done has brought my wife and daughter back to where they belong. Think about it Kate it could work, Gracie looks so much like you that no one could tell who her true father was."

Tom's words were getting to her and she was starting to think that this might actually work. "Okay so we have a plan once we get out of here, but we still don't know how the hell Gracie and I are going to get out of this mess."

Rose had an idea on how they just maybe could get it to work, but she was having mixed feelings on whether or not to speak up and tell them. One she did not want to create false hope, secondly for selfish reasons she did not want Kate and Gracie leaving her she would miss them greatly if they ever left and lastly for some strange reason she still felt a sense of loyalty to her Master. She had spent so many years with him and the Shepherd family and she just hated what he was doing to Kate and Gracie, but Rose of all people still had hope for him to be the man she knew was somewhere inside him. Even if he would never admit it to himself if Kate and Gracie ever left it would destroy him more than he already was. Then he would never become that decent man that was buried inside him.

But then Rose looked down at Gracie who playing on the dirty floor and Kate who was wearing rags. Rose thought if there was a glimmer of hope saving these two girls from a life of hard work and pain she would do it. They deserved so much better than a life of a servant and if this Tom guy could give it to them then so be it.

" I have an idea, but I don't know if it will work."

" Rose what is it? I will give anything a try."

Rose did not like how hopeful Tom sounded when his dreams where more likely to be crushed than come true. "Like I said before it is going to be a long shoot, but if you have any chance of taking Kate back with you, your going to have to go back and save every penny that you make and once you have enough money your going to go to Christian Shepherd tell him your offer and that greedy bastard will jump at the offer not only for the money, but also a chance to get rid of Kate. When the time comes I will try and convince Jack that it is the best thing for everyone involved."

" Okay I will do it, but Rose there is just one matter that brothers me I have spent four years apart from Katie. Now, that I found her I don't think I could stay away till I get all the money."

"Well Tom you will just have to learn how to, cause if Jack or Mr. Locke finds out about you, you might as well just kiss the whole thing goodbye."

Kate was getting a little miffed that they were openly talking about her as if she was not in the room so she decided to interject into the conversation, "Tom, Rose is right it really would be dangerous, but if you were going to come I would come on Tuesday night it is when Jack plays poker and usually Mr. Locke is in there severing drinks to him and his businessmen. Otherwise any other time would be crazy to come."

" Okay Tuesday nights it is then." He said with a smile.

He gave all three women goodbye hugs and he gave Kate a kiss on the cheek. Then he rode off not being seen by anyone.

* * *

.

* * *

Jack Shepherd sat on top of his made up bed, his room was deathly still and he could hear the sound of his heart pumping. He was dressed in his finest suit and was already to go, but he could not move from his bed, not sure if he was capable of handling the events to come that day.

Somehow he made it out of his room, downstairs, then outside.

People where all around him family members, friends and some faces that he had never seen before and they all seemed to be upset acting if what was happening really effected them, when they had no earthy clue what it really felt like.

Jack then looked up at that sky as the gray clouds were coming in and drops where beginning to fall. He found the weather fitting to how he felt in that very moment as he put his son back into the earth.

Everyone dispersed back into the house, everyone that is, but Jack who stayed out in the pouring rain just to say his own goodbyes alone to Joseph.

Once Jack finally entered the house he looked around at the people who appeared to be sad only moments ago, but now where fine and socializing if they were at a luncheon and not a little boy's funeral. Who were these people, Jack thought to himself, he felt that he could not relate to any of them. This was just an act for all them, none of them really cared for Joseph at all. Jack wanted to kick every last one of them out of his house.

As he stood back just watching, not really sure how to interact with these people, he felt himself crashing and loosing all control, he had to get out of there and fast.

As he was about to make his escape Sarah was coming his way and obviously wanted to tell him something.

" Jack I think you should say something on behalf of Joseph to all our family and friends."

" Sarah I'm sorry, I can't right now. I have to go pull myself together."

" Is everything okay? Is there anything that I can do?"

" No Sarah this is something that I have to do on my own."

"Alright, but hurry back, we have all these guests."

Jack knew in his heart that he could not pull himself together alone, he needed help and there was only one person that could put him back together at least for a moment.

Jack went flying through the house, most of the maids were in the kitchen or out serving the guests, but he never wanted Kate to be one of servants that served him and his guests. It would be too painful to see her in that light and not be able to go up to her.

Finally he found her she was hidden away in a little room washing clothes looking so tired and worn out.

He was so desperate to find her that he was unaware that he just busted in the tiny room startling her.

" Oh God Jack you scared the living daylights out of me." Kate was clutching onto her heart almost as if Jack had given her a heart attack.

Jack began pacing back and fourth, words were coming out of his mouth a mile a minute, Kate could barley keep up with what he was saying.

" I can't to it anymore Kate! These people, I hate them and then I look at myself I realize that I am one of them and it makes me sick. I don't even know who I am. All day long I just walk around feeling empty and cold I don't know how to make it stop. Now, that I have lost my precious son I don't know how to keep moving."

Kate stood up from her spot on the floor and grabbed Jack by the arms to make him look at her. "Jack you need to slow down. My God you're soaking wet! Come on sit down and lets get you out of these wet clothes and I will get you some nice clean ones."

Jack sat down as Kate removed his suit jacket . He was calming down from his rant and he found that focusing on her was easing his state of mind. Kate was about to leave the room to go get him a dry shirt, but he did not want to be alone with his own mind driving him crazy.

" Wait Kate! I don't want to be alone right now. Please will you just come over here?"

He looked so sad and scared, but to be honest with herself it was those big brown eyes that tore right through her soul and they where the real reason she could never say no to him. Kate then slowly approached him and knelt down in front of him.

"Kate I just buried my little boy today and I will never again get to see his smile or his laugh or have him tell me one of his crazy stories that he made up. Out there beyond this room there is a house full of people and somehow I have to put myself together and go give a speech about Joseph."

Jack paused for a moment then he continued.

" Kate I never told you this, but whenever I felt overcome by work, or my sons, or my wives, or any other issues life would throw at me no matter how little or big the stress and pain could be there was one thing that always made feel better ,that was holding you Kate. There was something just so simple and pure about having you in my arms it gave me such an inner peace. I know that I have no right to ask, but would you mind if I held you? I just feel if I'm about to fall into this black abyss of nothingness if I don't hold onto something true."

"Okay." Kate whispered trying to not show how much his words were tearing down all her walls that she built just for him.

Jack then reached down for her lifting her up so she was sitting across his lap. He wrapped his arms around her holding on for dear life.

Having her in his arms after all these years just felt so right. He could not even put into words why it made him feel stronger of man than he actually was. At the same time he felt safe having her in his arms, maybe it was due to the fact he worried so much about her safety all these years and felt that he was unable to properly care and protect her. Now that Kate was safe in his arms it gave him a sense that he could protect her.

Jack then began to rub small circles on her back, neither one of them saying a word; all that could be heard was the rain that was falling heavy on the roof.

Kate knew that she was bringing him a sense of tranquility to his state of being as he had his strong arms around her and her head was lying on his chest and the sounds of his heart beat making her relax. Kate had nothing on her mind other than Jack and his strong arms that where holding her close. She was not worrying about Gracie, getting all her choirs done, or if her and Tom's plan would even work.

While Jack was still wide awake Kate was about to drift off to sleep. The hard days work getting to her more than she even realized. He was content to just watch her as she slept.

Then a faint cry could be heard in the background and Kate's eye flashed open.

"That is Gracie Jack I have to go find her."

"Kate that could be anybody it is so far away. You are so tired I saw you and you could barley keep your eyes open. Why don't you just try and get some sleep."

"No Jack what if it is her. My little girl needs me."

Just with that Kate was off his lap in search for Gracie. Jack was not far behind her after he found a clean dry shirt.

They found Gracie not to far away in the hallway wondering around crying for her mother. Once Gracie saw Kate she ran into her arms.

" Shh its okay baby girl, Gracie can you tell mommy what happened?" Kate held Gracie close to her letting the little girl know that she was not going anywhere.

" Mommy I didn't know that I was bad. I was just hungry."

" It is okay Gracie I'm not mad at you. Can you tell me what happened?"

Gracie nodded her little head, "My tummy hurt and all I wanted was some of the food that was out. I took a cookie and I got yelled at by an adult and they said that I was a dirty little girl was not allowed any food and they told me that I was very bad." Gracie than began crying again into her mother's shoulder.

Kate could have killed herself for forgetting to feed Gracie lunch. Kate never wanted to give her daughter the lesson that she was not allowed certain things in life just because she was the daughter of a servant, even though all the other mothers that were servants did so. Kate wanted her daughter to know that she was special and had every right in the world no matter the world said.

" Gracie this is not your fault I should have fed you. Look at me Gracie you did nothing wrong, you are not a bad or dirty girl, you are the most beautiful and special girl I know!"

Jack looked at the scene in front of him and it broke his heart that his own daughter could not even get any of his food, but complete strangers that called themselves his friends could.

"Kate take Gracie back to the room that we where just in. I want you to start a fire and don't worry about your choirs I will have someone else do them."

" Jack I really need to get those done! Juliet will have my head if I don't."

"I will take care of Juliet. You take care of our daughter I will be back soon."

Thirty minutes later Jack returned with two large blankets and four very fluffy large pillows, he laid them all out on the floor.

"Jack what are you doing? Have you lost your mind?"

" No Kate I have not lost my mind and just hold on for one second."

Then he disappeared out of the room again. Then he reappeared with a giant plate stacked high with food from the party that he had Rose make for him, not telling Rose that it was for Kate and Gracie as well.

" Gracie I know that it is raining outside, but how do you feel about an inside picnic?"

At this the Gracie ,who had yet to show a smile since they found her crying ,got very excited at all the food her new friend Jack was holding.

"I would love to!" smiled Gracie who was still very much hungry.

Jack knew that he would get hell from Sarah and his father, who would have to give the speech and play host for him, about not entertaining his guests. The more time that he spent with Kate and Gracie he found that he cared less and less about what he was suppose to do.

Time had escaped them as the darkness fell upon them, the light of the fire illuminating the room. Gracie was fast asleep with her head on one of the pillows.

" Thanks Jack for today. Gracie really needed this; she was just so sad and could not get those words out of her head. Then you show up with more food than we can even eat and everything is better."

" I really should be the one thanking you two. Everything today was amazing, I feel like you might have saved my soul from going to a very dark place." Jack said being completely honest with her.

Kate was not sure how to respond, it was such a heartfelt statement almost more than she was willing to deal with right now, but then she caught a glimpse of the dark sky through the pouring rain.

" Oh my God look at how dark it is. I really need to get us back and to bed."

" Kate you are not going anywhere in this weather. You and Gracie will spend the night here."

" Jack I'm not allowed to, do you know how much trouble I could get in?"

" Well I don't know if you remember or not, but I am the Master of this house and if I say that you can sleep here then you can sleep here. If it makes you feel better you can sleep in one of the guest rooms that is tucked away and no one ever goes into. That way no one will even know that you two spent the night."

"Alright then, but just know the only reason I'm saying yes is for Gracie. I would not want her catching a cold being out in this rain."

Jack smiled back at her and then he picked up Gracie without waking her and showed Kate to the room. Then he went and got fresh clean clothes for them.

Like a gentleman he turned around as Kate dressed herself and Gracie in the clean clothes. Jack then came and tucked Gracie in who never woke from her slumber and gave her a kiss on the head. By the time he made it to Kate she was already fast asleep , but he still bent down he gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead as well.

"Goodnight to my girls. I love you both, probably more than you will ever know." Jack whispered.

He thought that they both were asleep as he said the words, but they were last words that Kate heard before sleep claimed her.


	17. Chapter 17

Sleep that is all is wanted at the moment and if she could just stay in this warm comfy bed forever that would be fine with her. She knew that she must wake up to face her reality. As she opened her eyes and pushed the sleep away, Kate noticed Gracie was curled up by her side this made a huge smile across her face and wrap her arms around her daughter. Gracie began to stir and finally she woke.

" Hey doodle bug, how did you sleep?"

" Mommy I love this bed. Can we sleep here every night?"

" Oh baby I wish we could, but you know that we have to go back to our own beds. Would you not miss Rose being this far away from her?"

" Yes I would miss Rose, but now I'm going to miss Jack if we stay all the away in our home."

Her daughters words where making her panic, Kate thought she might have made a huge mistake letting Jack into her daughters life. Gracie was already getting attached and what if he decided all sudden to just disappear from their lives again like he had done before.

" Mommy Jack is so sad he needs us."

"Gracie I know that you want to help him, because your good and kind, but Jack is a grown- up and he can take of himself."

" No Mommy look at him he did not even sleep in a bed, we could have made room for him."

Kate then followed Gracie's eyes and what she saw made her heart skip. Jack had fallen asleep in the chair that was next to the bed, he must have fallen asleep while he was watching over them. Kate got her senses together and realized that she wanted to get out of there before he woke. Kate was not sure if she was strong enough to hold up her guard once he woke. Kate then quickly made the bed and got her and Gracie dressed in their servant clothes, but before she left she covered Jack with a blanket.

Juliet must have it out for her today the second she went to go see Rose and before she could even say good morning, Rose blurted out, "Juliet wants to see you."

Now, here she was cleaning out that god damn woman's washroom and next she had her son's washroom to clean which every maid knew that it was atrocious. Usually they would have two to three maids doing the task, but not today Juliet insisted that she do it alone.

Kate had no clue what she did to that woman to piss her off so. Juliet got everything that she wanted, she was working as a servant and she was still first wife, is that not enough for that evil woman Kate thought.

It was half day and Kate had yet to even make it to the boy's washroom. Finally she finished up Juliet's washroom and then she continued onto the boy's and just began to scrub, wash, soap in a crazed state. She now only had three hours left in her hours as a servant and she just knew that she would not finish in time. Which meant that Juliet would come in here yelling at her how is was worthless and could not even do simplest of tasks and then she would make her stay late until the whole washroom was clean to her liking. This meant that Rose would have to be the one to wash, feed and then put Gracie to bed. Kate hated when she was not the one to do so for her daughter. It was already painful enough being taken away from her in the day.

Then suddenly Kate heard the door open and thought that Juliet was early today for her yelling session. Kate kept on cleaning wanting to ignore her for as long as possible. Then her eyes met a very large boots and a pair of little feet.

Kate looked up and saw Jack who was holding Gracie's hand.

" Jack what are you doing here!" Not hiding the shock from her voice or her face.

"Well I took off work early so I could be with you and Gracie. Gracie thought that we should go swimming in the lake and then eat cookies and then play and then read stories." Jack said in a chuckle has he repeat his daughters wishes for the day when he asked her what she wanted to do.

" Jack that sounds lovely, but I just can't."

"Well we really are not going to have cookies for dinner, if that is problem." Jack stated in a carefree tone that he had not used in ages.

" Jack I'm being serious. I have yet to even finish my regular servant hours and still will be no where near finish cleaning this washroom which means that Juliet will make me stay late."

" Then I will get someone else to finish the task for you."

" No Jack you don't understand if I don't do this Juliet will punish me even more than she already does ."

" I said this yesterday Kate I will take care of Juliet, she maybe in second command in this house, but I'm still the Master and she has to answer to me."

" Mommy please come with us. It is going to so much fun. I never get to see you during the day and…." Gracie was now on the verge of tears of the thought that her mother would not come with them. She just got so excited of the thought of being with Jack and her mother. Now, that her dreams were about to be crushed she got very upset.

Kate quickly rose and hugged her daughter, "hey there baby girl, it is okay. Mommy is going to come with you." She said in a soothing manner. If there was one thing in this world that Kate hated more than anything it was to see her daughter upset.

Gracie rubbed the tears away from her eyes and showed a smile. Gracie would never tell this to her mother, cause she wanted to be brave for her, but during the day when everyone was working she was left to care for her self for the most part she would get very lonely and even scared sometimes. The very thought that she would get to play with her Mommy and her new friend Jack during the day thrilled the little girl to death.

With that the three of them where headed of to the lake. Gracie was between the two holding Jack and her mommy's hand has she swayed their arms back and fourth. Jack and Kate would occasionally hoist her up off the ground which would cause Gracie to go into a fit of giggles.

Once the reached the lake Jack began setting up for their picnic that they would have later, but Kate could not wait to jump in the lake washing away all the dirt and filth from the day. She rid of her of her servant clothes so she was only left wearing her long white undergarment.

With a splash and then another both Gracie and Kate where happily swimming in the cool crisp lake.

"Come on old man what is taking you so long." Kate teased Jack who was still on land.

" Oh old man is it well we will just see about that!" Jack jumped in joining the two girls.

The three of them laughed and played for hours with out a care in the world leaving all their problems on shore. Jack would throw Gracie in the air causing her to make a huge splash into the water and the little girl would get excited and say, "Again, again."

Eventually Gracie wore out and was now resting in her mother's comforting arms as she brought her daughter to the shore and wrapped her up in a blanket. Kate sat down with Gracie in her lap and Jack followed suit sitting near by, but not to close.

Through out the whole encounter Jack was painfully aware of Kate and the hold that she had over him. In the lake it was easy to hide and not completely focus on her, with Gracie demanding most of his attention.

Now, that they were on dry land and Gracie was almost asleep in her mother's lap. Jack could not turn away his gaze from her if his life depended on it. The water had caused her white undergarments to become transparent and her nipples were hard from being in the cool lake. It was if they were personally taunting him begging him to suck on them. Jack thanked god that Kate was blissfully unaware of the effect she had on him her focus was solely on their daughter at the moment. All Jack could think about was how bad he wanted to lose himself in her. He knew he could never have that part of their relationship again, but God did he want it. If Jack had it his way Kate would never have to work as a maid and he could make as many babies as he could with her. Her only job would be to care for him and their children and he would do the same in return.

Jack then began to notice that Kate was shivering from being cold and wet. Then moved in behind her and whispered in her ear not to wake Gracie who had now fallen asleep.

"Kate your freezing, why don't you put down Gracie and let's try to get you warm."

"I'm fine Jack. Don't worry about me."

"No your not Kate, your lips are turning blue. " Jack then reached over and grabbed his dry shirt. "Here put this on, you will never get warm wearing wet clothes."

Kate then reluctantly set Gracie down to sleep. Jack then turned away so that she could put on his dry shirt. When he turned around he saw that his shirt swallowed up her small body, but the sight only made him smile he had missed seeing her in his shirt. Then he quickly noticed that she was still shivering and without warning he pulled her into his lap.

At first she tensed up at the sudden change of now being in his lap, but then as he began to rub her arms and back trying to warm her up she eased into him. She was still freezing and she knew that this would be a mistake, but she wanted to get warmer and needed to feel more body heat. So, she turned in his lap so that she was now straddling him and wrapped her arms tightly around him trying to get warm.

The movement only turned Jack on more as he felt her hard nipples against his chest and he had her in his arms completely. It was killing him to have her this close and not be able to take her. For these past three years Jack had not truly made love. Sure he had sex, but they were passionless affairs. Since having Kate renter his life again he had not been able to even touch another woman including his wives. He had this overpowering need to be with her and only her. It almost made him sick just thinking about being with another woman when all he wanted was her.

Kate began to warm up in more than one way. Her walls that she had built were breaking down; hell they were more like crashing down at record speeds as Jack held her. She wanted to hate herself for being this weak, but as she felt his need for her rub against her thigh Kate's thoughts went all to the desire that she felt for him.

She was not sure what possessed her to make the first move, but as she buried her head in his neck she began to place tiny soft kisses all along his neck.

Which in return caused Jack to moan in pleasure and lightly began to thrust his clothed member to her center showing her just how much he needed her.

He snaked his arms even more around her back trying to bring her even closer to him than she already was.

" Oh God Kate. You have no idea of just how badly I need you. Not having you in my bed for these past three years has made me ill."

Kate then moved her head up so she could look him in the eyes what she saw was a pure mix between love and desire in them. Kate then let a heavy whisper, "Jack."

Looking in her eyes and the way she said his name he knew that she needed him just as badly as he needed her.

Jack brought both his hands up to cup her face they just gazed into each others eyes for a heated moment and just as Jack was leaning in to plant the mother of all kisses on Kate's lip.

" Mommy I'm hungry."

This caused Jack to let out a frustrated sigh as Kate quickly moved off his lap to be by Gracie's side. He playfully grabbed onto his shirt that she wearing to make a protest, but she swatted away his hand and then smiled back at him.

Through out their dinner Jack was constantly trying to find ways to touch Kate without Gracie noticing. He go to reach for something in the basket and he would rub his hand along her back or he would say that he was done with his bread and would offer the rest to Kate by placing the back of his hand on her thigh while holding the bread. As he did these actions Kate in return would glare at him telling him to stop, but then she would give a smile letting him that she really did not mind it at all.

Once they were done with dinner Gracie requested that Jack tell her a story about a princess. As Jack told his girls an epic story of a princess, pirates, and sea monsters the sun began to set.

"I hate to be the mean one here, but we should get going before it becomes dark."

" But Mom Jack is just getting to the good part where the sea monster is going to attack the ship!"

Jack jumped in as well, "Yeah Mom can we keep going just a little longer?"

" I'm sorry you two, but the story will just have to wait till a later date. Trust me you will be thanking me that we did not get stuck out here in the dark."

Once they reached the part in the journey where Kate and Gracie had to go one way to the servant quarters and Jack the other to his mansion Kate turned to Jack to say goodnight, but he showed no signs of leaving.

"Jack what are you doing?"

" I'm going to walk you both back."

" Jack I don't think that is such a good idea."

" Why not? I would feel whole lot better knowing that you both made it back safely."

" Because, if any of the other servants see you with us, they will be talking about it for years and the gossip will never die down."

Jack just gave her a look telling her that he was not ready to give up yet and could careless about a little gossip.

"Please will just drop this one. It will make life a lot easier on me and Gracie."

"Fine then, as you wish."

"Gracie why don't you go tell Jack goodnight."

Gracie walked over to her new friend and gave him a hug and Jack in return lifted her in the air and twirled her around.

" I had so much fun today Jack! Can you finish the story tomorrow?"

" I can't tomorrow Gracie. I have to play poker with some men that I work with, but I promise that we will finish the story the day after. Okay?"

" Okay. Goodnight Jack." Gracie then gave him a kiss on his cheek.

Jack then looked over at Kate who had a pained expression on her face. It seemed that it killed her just has much it did him to say goodnight and go their separate ways.

It was that look of pain on Kate's face that haunted him till sleep over took him.

Jack knew now that he needed his two girls in his life more than ever.

* * *

However, more clear Jack's feelings became for her, Kate became only more confused. Just when she thought that she was done with him and could move on happily with her life a life with Tom, he got to her with his soft brown eyes, the way that he held her, and he was so good with Gracie. God then he had made a love confession granted he thought that she was not listening, but still all the same she heard it knew that it was from his heart.

Kate was just so grateful that today was Tuesday this meant that she got to see Tom, but it also meant that she would not be seeing Jack at all, which would give her exactly one day to get her feelings in check.

As Tom entered her warm hut the smells of stew came to him right as he walked through the door. Kate knew that the potato stew was nothing fancy, but it was all she had to offer and she knew that he would be hungry from his long journey from the village.

Through out the dinner Tom caught Kate up on the happenings in the village, how his family was, which of their friends had gotten married and which had their own children now. Just when she was about to ask about her own family, Tom moved on to telling stories to Gracie about when her Mother was a little girl and all the trouble that she would get in.

Gracie was memorized by all the stories Tom was telling her. Gracie could not believe her little ears that her Mommy was such a trouble maker. Gracie was anything, but a trouble maker in fact if she even thought that she might be doing something that Kate would not approve of she would break down crying.

As Kate looked on at the pair she felt good that they were getting along and she hoped that Gracie would bond with Tom. So, that way when it was time to tell her that they were going to be a family with him she would be happy about the change.

Being around Tom made her feel like her old self again, the carefree wild girl who just loved to run around and have fun. There was no doubt that she loved Tom. They had grown up together and there was a history and a bond that know one could take away. With Tom the love that she felt was comfy and safe like an old warm blanket. With Jack the love was more like a fire, she could just be standing near him and feel as if she might go crazy if he did not touch her and at other times almost as if the fire was burning down he could just sooth her entire being by just holding her in his arms, but Kate knew all to well that by loving fire you are bound to get burned sooner or later.

That is why she knew that Tom would be the best choice for her and Gracie.

As Kate came out of her thoughts, Tom was about tell Gracie about the time Kate scared all the customers at his fathers store by climbing up a tree and then dropping worms on them as they left.

" Alright Tom, I think that is enough stories about me. I don't want Gracie getting any ideas. Why don't we read Gracie's favorite bedtime story to her instead?"

" Yeah Tom your going to love this story!" Gracie beamed.

Kate then handed Tom the story and all three of them laid on the bed Gracie in the middle and Tom and Kate on each of her sides.

Tom was about half way done with the story and Gracie was snugly wrapped up in Kate's arms about to fall asleep.

The suddenly out of nowhere Kate's door busted open.

" Gracie I quit poker early so it looks like I can finish the story to you today after all and Kate don't worry no one saw me come in." Jack said excitedly as he entered.

It took two seconds for Jack to realize that Kate and Gracie where not alone. His eyes went from shock to a jealous anger that made Kate afraid of what he might do. She was frozen by this fear unable to spring into action and come up with some logical reason as to why Tom would be there, before Jack killed him. She was not prepared for this at all and she had no clue how do handle this.


	18. Chapter 18

Desmond's words came out as incoherent noise to the ears of Jack. It had become a tradition for Jack and Desmond to meet an hour before poker night to talk business just between the two. Usually Jack was all ears when it came to his most trusted friend, but tonight he was off and he could not focus on his company at all. His thoughts kept going to Kate and Gracie how badly he wanted to be with them instead, but there was one question that he was dying to ask Desmond.

"Pardon my interruption friend, but would you mind if I asked you a question not regarding the company?"

"Not at all brother."

"Desmond after all these years that I have known you why have you only had one wife? I mean you are a man like myself and have plenty of wealth to take on another wife or two or three. I guess I'm just curious as to why you have not done so."

"Well the answer is simple my friend and it is love. I have seen you and our friends get married to multiple women and you may have more sons to carry on your family name, but I don't need any of that. I all need is Penny and the son that we share it may not be much, but there is so much love that surrounds me that I would never exchange that for all the money or beautiful woman in the world. Now, may I ask you a question brother?"

" Of course."

" What makes you ask me this question now, after all these years?"

Jack knew the answer to the question that Desmond asked, but he was just not so sure he was willing to share his feelings with someone else.

Desmond then gave Jack a knowing smile, "I will tell you what happened brother, you fell in love. All the other woman in your life just don't seem to matter, but that one."

" Desmond what your saying maybe true, but it is just not that as simple or easy as you and Penny."

" It does not matter how difficult it is. This is love we are talking about Jack. Love is the most important thing on earth. Now, as your friend Jack I highly advice you to go to Kate right now and beg for her forgiveness for what you have done to her and your daughter and then tell her that she is your world and you can't live without her."

" How did you know that it is Kate?"

" Jack I think even a blind man could have figured out this one. The moment that I saw you look at her the very first night you introduced us to her. I knew that she was different and someone special to you. I had seen you with Juliet and Sarah for years and never once did you look at them the way you look at Kate. Then after you disowned her as your wife, you have been nothing, but a walking corpse. "

"Desmond you are right and I have wasted too much time being apart from her. Do you mind if I skip out on tonight's game?"

"Not at all Jack. Now go get your girl."

Once Jack reached the door he turned back to Desmond, "Thanks brother for everything."

Jack had it all planned out he was going to finish telling the story to Gracie and then once she was asleep he was going tell Kate how much Gracie and her meant to him and there was no possible way to live his life without them. Jack was so excited to tell Kate that he loved her and would do anything do be with her that he did not even knock on the door and when he pushed the door open the last thing he expected to see was his girls in bed with another man, one that he had never seen before.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing with my family!" The shock and anger oozed from his voice, but what got to Kate the most was the undeniable hurt that overpowered his shock and anger.

Kate was unsure of what to say or do and whose side she should be on, but Gracie saved her from having to respond.

" Jack!" Gracie beamed as she ran to him.

"Don't worry about him Jack, That's Tom he is really nice you will like him. He has all kinds of funny stories about Mommy." Jack lifted his daughter in arms and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

The tension in the room was deathly to all the adults, but Gracie seemed to be blissfully unaware of this. Jack did not want his daughter to see any of this.

" Kate I want you to take Gracie to Rose."

" Jack." She said in a questioning tone trying to figure out what his next move was going to be.

" Kate just do it!"

Kate then took Gracie from Jack and brought her to Rose .

" Rose I'm sorry to wake you, but could you please put Gracie to bed and watch over her for the night?"

Rose was a little taken aback by Kate's panicked voice and worried eyes.

"Kate what is going? You like someone is hunting you down."

" I wish had more time to explain Rose, but Jack knows about Tom. Would you mind watching after Gracie?" Kate asked in a rush. She had to hurry back to the two men and try to prevent any harm that most likely was going to happen.

" Of course I don't mind and if there is anything I can do let me know or if things get ugly Kate you don't try and be a hero you come over here, do you hear me?"

"Thank you so much for watching Gracie and don't worry if I'm in any harm I will run back to your place." With that Kate gave Gracie a quick kiss and waved goodbye to the two.

" Now, As I asked before who are you and what the hell makes you think that you have any right to be reading to my daughter and laying in bed with my wife!"

Tom could not believe the nerve of this guy. "I can't believe you actually have the audacity to stand there and act as if you even have the right to ask those questions. When we both know that you threw away your own daughter like trash and you don't even want me to get started on how sick you make me at what you have done to my Katie!"

" My Katie!" The statement almost chocked Jack who ever the hell this guy was he had no right to refer to his love has his own. "The last time I checked the person that you call my Katie is very much MY wife!"

" God you really do make me ill. Katie should have never been a wife to some asshole like you that would take her virtue and not stand by her. You have treated her like some common whore and Katie is anything, but that! She is special and should have been wed to someone that would take care of her and treat her with the respect and love that she deserves."

" Let me guess you the perfect man for the job."

" Yes I just so happen to be!"

Right then Kate walked through the door to find the two men in a heated conversation. Jack turned his gaze towards her and looked at her with sad eyes. Tom's words were getting to him and he knew that he had done the unthinkable to the two people that he loved the most. Her piercing green eyes burned right to his heart. He was so caught up in her beauty and the love that he felt for her Jack did not even see what was coming.

"Tom No!" shouted Kate. As Tom's fist ran into Jack's face causing to move back a few steps almost falling over. Jack then spat blood out onto the floor and looked Tom dead in the eyes.

"That was a huge mistake." Before Tom could even think what was happening next Jack had him pinned against the wall.

"Do you have any clue who I am? I have so much power that I could kill you right here and now and nothing would be done to me. In fact I informed all the servant boys that if they even touched Kate in anyway that I would kill them. So, I don't see why you should be any different."

" I don't care who you are or how much money and power you have! Katie loves me and you could never have what we do. Gracie and Katie are going to come live with me where they should have been this whole time. So yes you may have more power and money, but I will have Katie and in my eyes that is far better. When you go to bed at night alone or with some sham of woman and know that I will have Katie in my arms. I will be the one that she goes to for comfort and love. I will be the one that gets to be a father to that beautiful little girl and I will also be the one to be lucky enough to have Katie carry and be a mother to my children. That makes you the real loser Jack."

At this point Kate was petrified, not for herself she knew that Jack would never do any physical harm to her, but she was worried for Tom. Not only did he have the power that would allow him to do whatever he pleased to Tom, but he was also the far taller and more muscular of the two. Now, that Tom had made the first strike she was not sure if there was anyway to get Jack to do no harm to Tom.

But she had to try.

Jack had his fist formed in a ball and was about to start pounding into Tom.

" Jack please I beg you don't do this." Jack looked over at Kate who was a complete mess, she was weeping and hugging herself in the corner and in that moment Jack's rage disappeared and all he wanted to do was go comfort her. Jack then released Tom from his grasp and the shorter man fell to the ground.

"Just leave before I change my mind." Jack said in a harsh cold manner.

" I'm not leaving Katie with you. God knows what you will do to her if I leave."

Kate then had to interject, "Tom please, you have to go. Jack would never hurt me, but if you don't go he could kill you." She cried out and Tom could tell that she was truly scared for his life.

" I don't like this one bit, but if I don't have a choice in the matter then I guess I will go. Just know this, I'm coming back with the money for Katie and she will be coming home with me." With a long look at Kate that showed her that he would be back for her and then he left into the night. Tom had a lot of money to collect and the sooner he could get it the better.

After Tom had left the two, neither one had said a word or moved from their respected spots; the only sound that could be heard was the heavy breathing from the pair. Jack was drastically trying to come down his rage and Kate trying to get control of her tears as she would wipe them away from her face.

Once Jack felt that he had calmed down enough and could talk to Kate with out yelling he spoke.

" Is what he is saying true? Do you plan on leaving with him?" Jack could believe how broken and weak his voice sounded, but he did care the only matter that Jack cared about at the moment was what was going to come out of Kate's mouth.

It was barely audible whisper, but never the less it was heard, "Yes."

Jack forced his eyes shut and let a few tears trickle down his cheeks.

Kate was not sure how to respond; a part of her wanted him to feel this pain, to know what it felt like having someone you love belong to someone else and then the other part wanted to go hold him and tell him that everything was going to be ok.

"Kate please don't do this to me."

Kate was not sure why, but this statement struck a nerve with her. " Excuse me? Don't do this to you? Jack you will be just fine without us. Hell you have had three years of practice with us out of your life and you have Sarah, Juliet and even Ana to keep you company." She stated with venom. Before Jack had a change to respond Kate kept going having still so much buried anger, but this time she moved right in front of him with only inches between them, "How dare you say that! When you are the one that already let us go! What you did to Gracie and I is ten times worse and you stand there like I am the one who has commented the greater crime by even just thinking about being with another man. You know Jack when you ordered me out of your life did I go kicking in screaming? No I held my head high and put on a brave face!"

Jack began to weep in front of her and his words came out in sobs, " I'm so sorry Kate. I'm just so fucked up inside and kills me to what I have done to you and Gracie. I have been a miserable mess of a man these past three years without you. I know how unfair it is and I know that I have no right to say anything, but all I know is just the thought of not having you in my life stops my heart."

His cries and pleas had taken her aback. She had expected him to yell at her for being disobeyed to her Master and to tell her that it was all her fault for betraying him like he had done earlier (even though it never was her fault in the first place).What she did not expect was for him to admit being wrong and feel bad for what he had done. He sounded so broken and disparate to have her in his life.

Kate moved away to the center of hut and stood there with her back to him and a heavy silence fell upon them again. The only light in the room came from the fire and it cast their dark shadows across the wall.

Jack asked the question that he was dreading the answer to, but he just had to know, "Do you love him?"

With a simple nod of the head, " Yes."

Jack let out a heavy breath that he was holding the tears were flowing down and the silence over took them again.

Then Jack somehow found the nerve to speak again," Do you love him the way you love me? Do you love him more than me?"

Kate did not answer Jack, her back was still to him and all that could be heard were her heavy sobs.

" Answer me Kate!" Jack yelled his heart already broken.

Kate then turned to face him, showing Jack her tear stained cheeks, in low deep whisper that came from deep from her soul, " No. I don't love him more than you."

Jack just looked at her with shocked eyes.

When he did not respond at first, Kate continued to speak.

" I don't know why and God help me, but I love you so much Jack that it burns. It hurts so much to be this close to you and not be able to be with you. Being apart for so long as torn me…"

Before Kate had a chance to finish her statement Jack had already closed the gap between them and sealed her mouth with his own.

The intensity of the kiss was mind blowing to Jack he had missed her so much and he had not felt this alive since he last kissed her. Now, that he had tasted her he wanted to feel and taste every inch of her body. Jack could feel Kate's little hands making work at removing his shirt and as she did so Jack moved his mouth down her neck making little moans escape her lips. Kate had stopped removing his shirt the kisses along her neck making her paralyzed in pleasure. Jack then bent down and removed her garment and Kate willing raised her arms above her head to help with the process.

Once she was completely naked standing in front of him Jack took in all of her beauty wanting to take in every little detail that he had missed and long to touch.

Jack then brought both his strong arms around the small of her back bringing her close to him and began to suck on her nipples. Kate running her hands through his hair. Jack then moved back up to lips for another breath taking kiss.

Kate's hand began to roam his body every where she touched she would leave a heat that intensified the already boiling passion.

Kate slowly brought her mouth to Jack's ear and whispered in his ear, "Jack make love to me" she said in a husky voice.

Jack held her naked body close to his clothed one and looked into her eyes to make sure that she truly wanted this.

Without saying a word to each other Jack knew that Kate loved him and what she truly desired and needed was him. Not just part of him she needed all of him and after being without her for so long Jack knew in his heart that this is what he needed as well.

Jack then slowly took off his shirt and stepped out of his pants. He then lifted Kate up and she in return wrapped her arms and legs around him.

While he did all this he never broke eye contact with Kate.

When they both finally connected they let out moans of pleasure and joy.

Jack then began to make love to her in the middle of the hut and with every thrust he tried to convey the love he felt for her and just how much her needed her in his life. Kate wanted more of him and she was so close to the edge that she began to match his thrusts with the same intensity, soon after they both came screaming each others name out in happiness and claiming the love they felt for one another.

Kate then rested on him as he carried them both over to the small bed in the corner. He kept them connect as he laid them down. The bed was too small for them to lie side by side so Kate lay on top of him as they drifted off to sleep together.


	19. Chapter 19

When Jack awoke he could not feel Kate wrapped up in arms it made him cold on the inside and out. Jack sat up and noticed that Kate was at the edge on the bed fully clothed and had her back towards him.

" Kate, What is going on? Why don't you come back to bed with me?"

Jack said all this as he moved to her and wrapped his strong arms around her waste bringing her close to him. He nuzzled his head in her neck placing light kisses all along her neck and shoulder. This seemed to ease her as she relaxed into him and as soon as his hand began to travel her body, Kate quickly snapped out of it and became tense again.

" Please Jack. Don't make this harder than it already is." Kate let out in a pained voice.

"I don't understand where this is coming from. Last night was amazing, we bared our souls to each other. Don't you dare sit there and pretend that it meant nothing to you, because Kate I saw the look in your eyes I know that I am the man you want and need!"

" That is just it Jack when I woke up this morning I was not thinking about you or myself. What I have to think of is that precious little girl that belongs to me."

" That belongs to us Kate she is my daughter too."

"I know that is why I hope that you will understand what I have to do as a mother. Jack you have to let Gracie and I go live with Tom." Kate stated in a sad tone that Jack knew the very words were tearing her heart apart just as the words were doing to his own heart. Jack felt as if he had been punched in the gut and all the air had just been sucked out of him. He had to physically remove himself from her and he grasped for his chest if he had been shot. Then as he looked into her eyes and Kate saw that his eyes had become hard as stone.

"I will do no such thing."Jack said in a calm eerie manner that gave Kate chills down her spine.

Kate somehow found the courage to continue with what she knew was best for Gracie even though in her own heart all she wanted to do was let Jack hold her and make love to her ." Jack just hear me out. You owe me that much."

Jack looked away from her glare and just nodded his head for her to continue.

Kate swallowed hard almost too mentally prepare herself to make it through what she had to say.

" You say that you want Gracie and I to stay, but what will you do with us Jack? Have us stay on as servants and see us in secret? If it was just me I could live with it, but this is no life for Gracie, she deserves so much better."

" I don't want you and Gracie to be servants either. You don't know the pain and guilt I feel when I see you working in that way and the fact that my little girl has no rights to what is hers." Jack paused for a moment then an idea came to him. " Kate what if I built a house out by the lake that you could live in with Gracie? It could be our own little world that no one else could taint. Your days would be filled with taking care of Gracie instead of doing labor and then after work I could come and eat dinner and play with Gracie then once we put her to bed I could make love to you all night long." Jack then moved himself behind her again and moved her into his lap and to prove a point of just how wonderful those nights could be Jack began to nipple on her ear.

As much as she wanted to Kate did not put up a fight as he held her in his lap and lightly continued his kisses.

" Jack that sounds heavenly, but what will we do once Gracie grows older and wants a life of her own? She will have grown up with no other interaction with kids her own age."

At this Jack stilled his kisses yet he did not say anything, but he continued to tightly hold on to her in his lap almost if he was expecting for someone to come in at any minute and take her from him.

When Kate figured out that Jack was not going to speak she spoke instead, " Listen Jack I would never ask or expect you to throw out your other wives or your sons and lets face it we both understand that the world you live in would never allow for you to be with someone like me, but it is not fair to keep Gracie and I hidden in a life shame."

" Kate I don't care that you have betrayed my company, but my father would forbid any kind of contact because of this . That is why you and Gracie could never be apart of my public family. If he knew what just happened between us , Oh God Kate I don't know what he would do! You have no clue what that man is capable of."

"Jack it does not really matter if I committed the crime or not. Your father and Juliet would have found anything to get rid of me! It always looked bad having me as a wife, I tainted the Shepherd name and don't you dare try to deny it Jack you know what I speak is the truth. This is why you have to let us go. Tom is a good man Jack and he will take such good care of both of us."

Jack began to sob, "Kate I just love you so much. More than the very air that keeps me alive. I don't know what to do. Everything is such a mess. All I want is to be with you and Gracie. It is the only time that I truly happy."

Jack's cries had begun to make Kate weep in return, but she still had do this for Gracie. "It does not matter that we love each other don't you see, because in your world love has no place. It is all about power, money and status. That is why when Tom returns with the money you have to take it Jack and let us go with him."

" I don't want his money Kate!"

" Jack please."

At this Jack moved off the bed and began to pace back and forth tears still escaping his eyes. " So what was all this? When we made love it was not a new beginning, but it was goodbye!"

" Jack I don't know what it was. I love you so much when you look at me with those eyes and hold me with those strong arms I just get lost in you. Almost if the rest of the world does not exist expect for you and me. Then when I realize that the rest of the world is there and it comes to me I have others depending on me. Gracie needs me as a Mother to find the best life for her and Tom I owe him so much, he is my best friend and I can't just turn my back on him. Jack if it was just us we could be together, but we live in a world where our love can not grow. As much as I hate it neither one of us really has a choice in the matter."

"You know Kate that you and Gracie just light up my world, but in return I can't give you the life that you deserve. " Jack paused for a moment then let out a deep breath that he was holding. "I want you to go get Gracie and get all your things together and meet me at the stables."

"Jack what is going on?"

Jack went over to her and bent down on his knees so that they were now face to face. He brought his hand up to her cheek.

" If I can't give you the life that you both deserve then I guess I will take you to someone that can."

Kate grabbed Gracie and the few things that matter to them in life. She tired and tired to convince Rose to come with them, but Rose just simply replied with my life is here and this is the only one that I have and known.

When Kate finally realized that Rose was not going to leave with them she wrapped her arms around her and said a tearful goodbye.

"Rose you have been family to me and Gracie over these past years and I will never forget that or you."

Gracie then slowly moved over to Rose. "Rose!" she said as she jumped into her arms. " Will you come and visit us at our new home?"

" Oh I don't know about that baby girl, but I want you to know no matter happens in life that you are special! Do you hear me Gracie?"

Gracie just nodded her little head to the older woman. Kate and Gracie got more hugs before it was time to go. Kate was not sure why, but it was harder for her to say goodbye to Rose than it was her family all those years ago. She truly did love Rose and the three of them had been such a solid family over these past years she did not know what she was going to do with out her in her life. They would never forget Rose and they were going to miss her everyday of their lives without her.

Once they reached the stables Jack barley looked at her, but she knew that it was due to the fact it was too painful for him to look at her knowing that he was going to say goodbye.

She told Mr. Locke where to take them and just like they were leaving the Shepherd estate. A place that Kate hated and loved at the same time, so many different emotions were pulsing through her veins.

As they continued the journey back to her village, Jack had Gracie in his lap and was finishing the story about the sea monsters, pirates and princess the one he promised he would finish telling her. Kate would not dare look at them, just the sounds of him telling the story to their daughter brought tears to her eyes the fact that this would be the last time that he told his daughter a story.

Once Jack finished the story he placed Gracie off his lap and set her in front of him and got something out of his pocket. He then placed a heart shaped necklace in the palm of her hand.

"Jack it is beautiful!" The little girl stated all wide eyed, never in her young life receiving such an elegant gift.

" I'm happy that you like it Gracie. It is very important to me. It belonged to my mother; she gave it to me right before she died. I was a little boy only a couple of years older than you Gracie and I was very upset and she told me that even though I was never going to see her again she wanted me to know that her heart would always be with me and that this necklace was proof of that. Now, Gracie I'm giving it to you."

" Jack wont you miss your mommy's heart?"

"No ,because I will always have her heart with me with or without the necklace." Jack then brought his hand over to his own heart. "Gracie your about to start a new exciting life with your mother and Tom. Even though I wont be there in your in life, I want you to know that my heart dear Gracie will always be with you. I want you to wear this necklace and know that I love you."

Gracie jumped into his lap and wrapped her tiny arms around him. She then whispered into his ear, "I love you too Jack."

Jack felt his heart gush with joy and sadness at the same time. He was not sure how he was going to let this perfect little girl slip away from him forever. Jack knew that he had done so much wrong by them and he knew that it did not make up for what he had done and more importantly not done for them, but in someway he hoped that by letting go and giving them the life they deserved would help.

Jack was so focused on holding Gracie in his arms that he did not even realize that the carriage had stopped.

Kate had already bolted out of the carriage and already had their bags. Her head was cast downward, to hide the tears would not stop flowing.

Jack carried Gracie out and placed her on the ground. "Goodbye Gracie and always remember that you have and always will hold my heart."

" Jack why can't you come with us?" Tears began to fall down Gracie's cheek.

" Gracie I would love nothing more to come with you and your mother, but I have so many other lives depending on me to guide and care for them. Don't worry Gracie Tom is going to take such good care of you and I know this, because your Mommy trusts him."

Jack then walked Gracie over to Kate and placed his little girls hand into her mother's hand.

" I would walk you to the door, but I think it would just be to painful."

Kate meekly nodded her head in a knowing manner.

"Kate, would you at least look at me one last time to say goodbye?"

" I I…I can't" Kate let out in between her tears.

" Jack once I look into your eyes I will not be strong enough to do this. It has to be this way." With that Kate walked away towards Tom and her new life with him.

Jack stood there just watching them walk away from him. It took every power in his body not to go after them and make them stay with him.

He knew that John was watching him cry like a baby, but Jack did even care that he looked weak in front of another man. His one and only true love and his little girl where leaving his life forever he could not even pretend to put up a front of being tough and uncaring.

Then John made a loud cough so to bring attention to himself. Jack then looked over to the older man.

" Jack I know it is not place to say anything, but I just don't like to see you this sad is all. If they make you happy Jack you should make them stay. Everyman should have the right to that one woman that makes him happy. You have every legal right to keep them. You still own her and that is your daughter. I guess my question here is why are you letting go?"

Jack then looked back in the direction that Kate and Gracie where once in.

In almost a whisper he replied, "because I love them."


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello! Just wanted say Thank you once again for all the reviews! Here is the latest ch. so let me know what you think!**

**Also, if you have not checked out my new story A Long Con, **.net/s/6599769/1/A_Long_Con,**you should do so! I know shameless plug:)  
**

* * *

The dark room and the warm blankets kept her cocooned from the outside world. She would not allow any light to enter her eyes she felt this very act would be to painful. It had been two whole days since she had entered Tom's home well her home now, she thought to herself. Kate knew that she was doing the right thing for Gracie she just unaware of how painful it would really be for her. Gracie had stayed with Kate for the first day, but soon the little girl grew restless and wanted to explore. Thank god for Tom, he was taking care of Gracie and as always the understating best friend let her be alone with her misery. As the sun went down and the darkness came, Kate knew that she was finally going to have to find the strength to get up and face her new life.

When she entered into the kitchen Tom and Gracie where eating their dinner and once Gracie saw her mother she jumped off her chair and into her Mother's arms.

" Mommy I was so worried about you."

" Don't worry about me pumpkin. Mommy was just a little tired."

She then made eye contact with Tom who gave her a smile, but in his eyes she could tell that he was concerned.

" Katie it is good to see you up. Why don't you sit down and join Gracie and I for dinner?"

Kate some how managed to find it in herself to smile, "That sounds delightful."

The rest of dinner was eaten in silence, not even Gracie who usually could not keep her mouth shut ,did not speak a word. Kate only picked at her food not really feeling any need to eat. Gracie on the other hand scarfed down her food and then left the table to go play around this new environment, leaving Tom and Kate at the table alone.

" Katie what happened? What made that man change his mind? Did he make you do something that you did not want to do?"

Kate knew that she owed Tom an explanation for the events that had happened, but it was the last thing that she wanted to talk about.

"No he would never! I don't know why Tom. He just let us go."

Tom could tell that this subject was something that she did not want to discus.

" Well I guess it does not matter what the reason behind it is. All that really matters is that both you and Gracie are here were you belong."

Kate knew that Tom was just tiring to be nice, but the words still stung her heart when all she wanted was to be with Jack.

" Katie there is something that I need to talk to you about and I don't know if you would rather just wait till later to hear what I have to say."

Kate welcomed the change in subject anything to keep her mind off Jack. "Now is a fine time Tom."

"Do you remember when I said that your father was not the one to tell me where he sold you off to?"

"Yes I remember."

"Katie I'm so sorry I tired to tell you earlier, but I just could not find the words."

"Tom what I are you getting at?"

" Katie it was your Mother who told me where I could find you. She told me that her last wish was for me to bring you back to your home. After that she died a week later."

Kate looked away and in a numb cold voice she spoke, "I want you to take me to her grave."

All Tom could do was nod his head, "We will go first thing in the morning."

As promised Tom took Kate to her Mother's grave. She was buried under the willow tree on the farm that Kate grew up in. Kate thought that she would never return to the land of her youth, but here she was standing above her Mother's grave. The wind blew and she remembered her mother yelling at her and her brothers for getting dirty or how she held her when she would fall and hurt herself. She also remembered how sick and fragile she was when she left. Kate knew that her Mother loved her, but she also remembered how she never once stood up to her father, even when he sold their own daughter away. She could tell in her Mother's eyes that it killed her to trade her only daughter for money, but she was too weak physically and mentally to stand up for her own daughter. Kate then placed a handful of flowers at her Mother's grave sight and said a silent prayer to her. Tom then took her hand in his own hand and they called to Gracie who was playing by the river bank.

As the three of them walked away from a place that Kate had no desire to return to, they herd a voice call out to them and as the voice came closer Kate stopped still in her tracks.

" Katie is that you?"

Kate turned around to face her father. Tom pulled her closer and whispered in her ear. "You don't owe him anything and if you don't want to talk to him we can just go."

"I'm going to run into him eventually I might as well just get it over with."

" Oh what a glorious day my daughter as returned."

Kate felt the rage from her stomach boil over, she thought that the feeling of hate where gone towards her father, but seeing him without any regrets made her furious. "Father, don't you dare stand there and pretend like my leaving was on my own accord."

" Katie why are you acting in such a hostile manner? When we should be celebrating and not focusing on the past." Then her father's eyes went to the little girl that was hugging onto Kate's leg. He then bent down to the little girl's eye level. "My God Katie she looks just like you. I'm a Grandfather."

Kate then protectively lifted Gracie up and into her arms. " I don't see how you can be a Grandfather when you don't have a daughter!"

"Katharine that is no way to speak to your father, you can not deny blood."

"I'm not your daughter anymore remember when you sold me away? When you did that all ties to me being your daughter were broken. I will keep my little girl as far away from you as possible, cause one day you will turn on her just as you did to me. Say the money that Jack paid you is all gone and your precious son's have no money to support their own family's with their own son's, what would stop you from selling your own Granddaughter just in all of the family name? I will tell you what, nothing."

Kate then turned away from her father and walked away.

"Katie I had to do it, we would have lost the farm." He then tired to grab Kate and make her listen to him, but Tom stopped him.

"I think you have done enough here Mr. Austin. Don't worry I will take good care of both of them."

As the weeks pasted everyone in the village seemed to buy the story of Gracie being Tom's daughter and that Tom and Kate had been married in secret before Kate's father had sold her away. Every one in their small village knew that the two where sweet on each other, so when the news broke it was not a shock at all when Tom told them this. The village people all just seemed happy that they had found each other again.

Kate would help Tom in his father's store that he now took over, seeing just about everyone form her past. They were all just so joyful of her return. Telling her that she had grown up into a fine woman and how lucky she was that Tom had found her and brought her back to where she belonged. Kate would just smile and say Thank you. There was only one problem Kate did not feel like she belonged at all.

She felt that she was being a fraud when interacting with the people of the village, trying to be true to the old Kate as much as she could. Some times she would slip up and say some thing or act in way that the old Kate would never have done and she would feel their judging eyes upon her. This was just with the village people, it was even worse with Tom.

Tom would dismiss any unusual behaviors that would come from his Katie, telling her not to worry that she would be her carefree self again any day now.

It seemed as if Kate was always walking on her tip toes afraid that she might do or say something that the old Kate would have never said or done.

Yet, Kate was not the carefree lovable wild girl that she once was, sure she was still in there, but so much happened to her good and bad that changed her. She did not just want to just wash away the strong woman that she grew into over these past years.

Over these past weeks Tom, Kate, and Gracie had created a nice pleasant life for themselves. Kate would cook for them and Tom would play with Gracie as she did so. She also had so much extra time to just be with her daughter when before she was always having to clean up other's messes. Helping Tom at the store was easy and they would joke together making up crazy stories about the people that would come into the store just as they had done when they were kids. The only real trouble was Kate did not feel as if she was being true to her self, but she told her self that she could handle putting on a front for Gracie. It would all be worth it as she watched her go to school and as she watched her daughter make her own choices for her life. It was not that she did not love and care for Tom she did and she knew that he loved her in return, but she did not love him the way she loved Jack and she also knew that Tom was in love with the girl that he grew up with and not the woman that she had become.

The weeks living together Tom had been so understanding giving Kate all the space she wanted and needed. She knew that he was no saint and he would eventually want to become intimate. Kate had been avoiding getting close to him in this manner fearing that she would begin weeping, because it was not Jack loving her in this way.

As the fourth week approached Tom began to make small gestures that let her know he was more than ready for their next step. He would touch her on the small of her back or he would graze past her, but made sure that he would touch her as much as possible. One night Tom boldly moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder and then whispered into her ear so Gracie could not hear while she playing on the floor near by.

"Katie I need you so bad. It has been killing me these weeks not to have you in my bed. After you put Gracie to bed, would please come join me tonight? So, that we can start acting as proper man and wife."

Kate broke away from his arms and turned to face him and she just lightly smiled and nodded her head, then she returned playing with Gracie on the floor.

Later that night after putting Gracie to bed, Kate was a ball of nerves walking to Tom's bedroom. With every step she could hear her heart beat pounding louder and louder.

As she slowly opened his door it made a creaking sound that taunted her already nervous state. Once Tom heard the door open he sat up and gestured for her to come over and sit by him. Kate was struggling with taking the first steps over to him.

Come on Kate get a hold of yourself! This is just Tom your best friend. The same boy that you would collect bugs with this is not a big deal. You love Tom remember. As Kate said all this to herself she found the courage to go sit by him.

Kate found that making love with Tom not to be as terrifying as she thought it would be, but she did not feel the love or pleasure that she would have if it had been Jack. Who paid attention to every piece of her body and always made sure that she found pleasure before he did.

Once Tom was done he rolled off her and kissed her on the cheek. "That was great Katie. I can't wait till you're with child, carrying my children as it should be."

Kate not help, but feel used by this statement . Almost if the only reason Tom would make love to her was for to be with child. Then Kate realized that she did not want to carry his children. In fact there was really only one man that she wanted to have children with.

Kate made sure that Tom was asleep and then she went to the window and looked up at the moon. Wondering what Jack was doing at that very moment and if he was okay and if he missed them.

Far away from the village at that very same moment Jack Shepherd was having another sleepless night looking up at the moon. Thinking and worrying about them as he always did. He wondered if they were okay, if they missed them as much as he missed them, but most importantly he just hoped that they were happy.

Jack watched the sun rise and then as he was about to head out to work, finding that he barely spent anytime at home, but something stopped him. That something was the screams of his first wife.

When Jack entered the room she was in a crazed state and her eyes had gone wild.

" Juliet what the hell is going on?"

Juliet turned her attention to her husband and began coming towards him with her finger pointing.

" What have you done with that little bitch! She has not been doing any of the chores that I demand her to do and when I go to Rose to ask her why this so, she gives me some crap line about how that whore is no longer working here as a maid. So, husband dear where have you put that trading little bitch! I knew that you could not handle giving your precious little third wife proper punishment! She did the unthinkable yet you still love her and protector her! So where do you have her Jack? Once I tell you father what you have done he will have your head and throw that farm girl and her pathetic little daughter on the streets! That is where they should have been since day one! Your not man enough to put them there or see why they belong there!"

Jack looked at her with shocked eyes, "It was you?"

"What did you say!"

" Kate she tired to tell me that it did not matter if she did the crime or not, but what she was really saying was that she didn't do the crime at all, but that it did not matter, because she said that you and my father would do anything to get rid of her. She was right you did the unthinkable just to get rid of her! "

" Jack listen whatever she has told you they are all lies! I would never do anything to hurt you baby."

Jack then slammed his fist against the wall, " Shut up! I'm so sick of hearing your bullshit Juliet! Do you have any idea of what you have done? You let an innocent person fall for your crimes and my daughter! God Juliet you inflicted pain on an innocent child, my child! Now, it is too late and I can never get them back!"

"Everything I have done is for us! Can't you see that, she was only making you weak, with her out of your life you can be more powerful than ever!"

" I don't care about power anymore! All I want is Kate! Get out of my house you disgust me!"

" You can't throw me out I'm the Mother of your sons! Who look after them while you are at work?"

" Juliet I can do whatever the hell I want! Please safe your breath you and I both know that you barley lifted a figure to help raise those boys. So, don't worry Rose and I will continue to look after them and try to raise them into decent men if you have not already poisoned their minds too much."

Jack then grabbed her arm and took her to the stables where he told Mr. Locke to take her to family estate.

" Please Jack, don't send me back to my family it will be all to embarrassing."

"Embarrassing! Do you even realize how much pain you have caused? Take her away I can't even look at her."

Jack was not sure how he got there, but he found himself at the pond that he had so many wonderful memories of being with his girls.

Jack was in such a deep thought on what a mess his life had turned out to be that he did not even realize that someone had approached.

" Hello Brother."

" Oh God Desmond you scared me. I did not know anyone knew I was out here."

" Well when you did not show up to work I worried and I came to your home and Rose was worried about you as well she said that she heard you and Juliet arguing and then she saw you walk towards this way. What is going on mate?"

Jack returned his gaze to the water, "Desmond my life is just one big unhappy mess, but when I think back to when I was child I see now that my life was always fated for this unhappiness. I lived my life in such a horrible manner, not respecting woman and only caring about money and power. Kate was right there is no room for love in this world that I live in." Jack then turned his eyes back to Desmond, "I let them go so that they maybe could find happiness and then this morning I finally saw Juliet for who she truly was. Desmond she set them up and did terrible crimes against our company all in the name of just getting rid of Kate and Gracie, because they did not belong. "

"Look Brother, I understand that your really confused about your life and who you are as a person, but just know everything I said the other night I still stand by. The only other thing that I can say is that I am a believer in love and that everyman is in charge of his own destiny. I think you know what you have to do."

Jack then looked back to the water, "I know exactly what I have to do." He stated with more confidence than he had in a long time.


	21. Chapter 21

**I hope you don't hate me too much for making Tom and Kate sleep together, but I felt that it was a way to show Kate how much she really did love and need Jack. It also evened the playing flied a little with Jack having been with other women.**

**Here is the latest chapter! As always let me know what you think!**

**

* * *

**

The rain was music to her ears. She was washing their dirty clothes and while she was doing so Gracie was sitting on the counter top watching her mother. Gracie loved to run around and play, but she was also content to just watch her mother. As much as Kate loved and protected her daughter, Gracie did the same for her Mother. Gracie worshiped the ground that her Mother walked on and hated when her she seemed sad or hurt. Growing up with no father Gracie sometimes would pretend that it was just her and her Mommy against the world and they would have to slay dragons, defeat mean pirates, and fight evil monsters that lived in the woods.

Kate had been washing the same shirt for the past five minutes peering out the window looking out into the rain and lost in her thoughts.

The little girl spoke bringing Kate's attention to her daughter, "Mommy do you love Tom?"

Kate was taken aback by the little girl's question. Gracie was giving her that serious look the one that she could tell that her daughter could look right into her soul and just know exactly what she was feeling and thinking; it was the same exact look that Jack would give her when he was worried or considered about her. She noticed that Gracie was holding onto the heart necklace that Jack had given her.

"When did you become so grown up? Little girls should not worry of such things." Kate then lightly blew the foamy soap towards Gracie which caused the little girl to get in a fit of giggles. It's not that Kate did not want to talk to her daughter about such things; it was just that since Gracie came into this world she promised herself that she would never lie to her daughter and always try to do the best thing for her daughter no matter what the cost.

" It is alright Mommy I miss Jack too."

"Gracie, what in the world gave you the idea that I miss Jack?" Kate then looked around in a panic manner to see if Tom was anywhere near by.

"Mommy I have seen the way that you look at Jack and the way you look Tom and I know the way you look at me. You look at me and Jack the same way, but not Tom. I know that you love me and that means that you must love Jack as well."

Kate just smiled at her daughter's view of the world it was pure and innocent that it cut through all bullshit and just saw what was true and that was love.

Kate hated that she was subconsciously teaching Gracie not to pick love, but when it went up against watching her daughter becoming a maid and watching her work for that terrible woman.

"Gracie you are right I do miss Jack, but we have to forget about him. Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

Gracie then clutched her heart necklace even harder and closer to her own heart. Gracie then moved her head franticly back and forth.

"Gracie please, help me out here."

"No Mommy, you maybe able to forget about love, but I don't want to."

The tears began to fall from both of their eyes.

"Gracie you can never forget love, Jack will always be here." Kate then pointed to Gracie's heart and then her own heart. "Nothing can take that away, not time, money or people. Jack will always stay there in your heart, but we live with Tom now and the both of us have to focus on our new life."

"I don't want to! I want to go back to Jack and Rose Mommy, we where happy there!"

" Listen to me Baby girl sometimes we have to do things in life that at the time may not seem like the best thing in the beginning, but down the road it is what works out best for every one. This is our new adventure, you and me against the world right?"Kate the leaned her forehead against her daughters forehead and they just stayed like that for moment.

"You and me, Mommy." Gracie then put her little arms around her Mothers neck. Kate lifted her up and just held onto her. Letting Gracie know that no matter what happened in her life she would always have her.

Tom then entered the room and saw that both of them had tear stained faces. "Is everything okay in here?"

" Mommy, I'm much better now, can I go play?"

" Sure." Kate then put Gracie down so she could go run off to play. She also noticed how her daughter did not even acknowledge Tom.

Kate then looked at Tom, who was still waiting for an answer. "Everything is fine. Gracie is just having a hard time adjusting to her new life here. She misses Rose and all her other friends." Kate would not dare say that she missed Jack to Tom. If that slipped out she knew matters would get ugly.

"Are you sure that she is not the only one having a hard time adjusting?"

"Yes Tom! I'm sure." She snapped back at him.

"Sorry, I'm just checking to make sure that my girl is happy." Tom then moved over to kiss her on the lips, but Kate moved her face so that he ended up kissing her on the cheek instead. Something that did not go unnoticed by Tom, but he choose to brush past it.

"I think I know of something that will make Gracie feel more at home here."

"What Tom? I'm willing to try anything to make my little girl happy."

" Let me take her on a walk once the rain stops and I will explain to her that I'm her father that I'm here to look after her and care for her."

" I don't know Tom. That could backfire she already has so much changing going on around her and I don't know if adding one more change to that pile will help any. I don't like the idea of lying to my daughter."

" Did you ever tell her that Jack was her father?"

"No."

" See this could be a good thing. To think that little girl has been walking around feeling like she does not have a father. When she hears that it is me she will feel more bonded to me and her new home."

"Maybe it might be a good thing, but I should go with you just in case she handles the news badly."

"Katie I really think that it should just be the two of us. How are we ever going to bond if you're always there?"

"I suppose your right, but if she gets upset at all you promise to bring her straight back to me?"

"I promise, Katie."

A couple hours went by and the rain let up, but the sky still remained grey waiting at any moment for the rain to fall again.

Tom took Gracie on a walk by the river bank like he said he would.

Gracie had been blissfully walking along the river bank in her own world.

Tom decided that he would break the spell and bring Gracie back to the world that she actually lived in. "Gracie, honey do you what a father is?"

Gracie just looked up at Tom and nodded her head.

"What if I told you that I am your father?"

Gracie then looked at him funny, "You're not my Father. It is just me and Mommy against the world."

"That is how it was Gracie, but I'm here now too look after you both. So it does not have to be just you and your Mommy anymore."

Then out of nowhere the sky began to drop big rain drops a few at time and then a down pour. Tom picked up Gracie and he ran to his house luckily they had not traveled too far.

Kate was now holding Gracie in a warm blanket sitting right by the window looking out into the storm that thrashed and rumbled outside it had not let up any for the past couple of hours. It was much worse than the morning's peaceful rain.

Tom lit a fire for them and he was now smoking his pipe.

"Katie I need to go work on the books for the store up stairs. Will you and Gracie be okay down here?"

"We will be fine Thank you Tom."

Gracie snuggled closer into her Mother as the thunder roared.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Tom is not my Father is he?"

God why was she asking her this, it was one thing for Tom to lie to her about this, but she could not.

" Gracie, what makes you ask this?"

" I don't know. I just don't feel like he is, but if you say he is I will believe you Mommy."

"Gracie, the truth is..." before Kate had a chance to finish her statement the lighting cracked outside illuminating the outside. Just for a second she saw the figure of a man outside.

"Gracie did you see that?"

"See what, Mommy?"

"There is a man out there. You be a brave girl for Mommy and stay here, I need to go check and make sure that man is okay out there and not hurt."

When Kate stepped outside the storm raged making it too hard for her to walk through the thick wind and rain.

When she got closer she saw who it was and shock over took her.

"Jack? What are you doing here?" It was difficult to shout through the rain and Kate was not sure if she went to him first or if he was the one that drew her into a hug.

Jack did not answer her question right away; he was just content to hold her. The feel of her in his arms again made him want to cry.

When Jack backed away just a little to look at her face, Kate found that she was wobbly on her feet and she needed Jack to support her up. When they locked eyes it was almost if words where not needed they just knew with one look how much love the other felt.

Once again Kate was not sure who made the first move, maybe it was both of them as their lips crashed together both opening their mouths instantly wanting to have as much contact with the other as they could. As the rain fell down upon their bodies it glued them even more together as if they were becoming one mold.

When they broke from the kiss from the lack of air, Kate began to get a hold of her bearings, yet she still held onto him for dear life. "Jack, we can't do this. It is just going to make everything that much harder when you leave."

Jack then whispered into her ear, "I don't want to leave you."

"Jack please don't do this." Her plea came out weak and almost forced.

"Kate, look at me." Jack then gently grabbed a hold of her face and turned it up, so that she was now looking him in the eyes.

"Do remember when you said that you did not belong in my world?"

Kate then nodded her head slowly.

" I have been thinking over this past week about what you said and how miserable I am with out you in my life. Not just this past week, but these past three years I have been a lifeless man without you. I can't change the world that I was born into or what has already happened, but I can change the here and now. Something that I realized is that I don't want to live in a world where you don't belong. Kate come with me. You, me and Gracie lets get away from all this unhappiness."

Excitement burned in her eyes, but then was replaced with a worried look. "What about Tom? I can't just leave him Jack. He is my oldest friend and he is a good man."

"You don't love him. Not in the same way that you love me. You even said it the other day and if that was not enough proof the way we kiss and make love just shows me that we are each other's true loves, but if you say that you and Gracie are happy here without me I will walk away again for you."

"No don't go!" Kate said in a panic tone. "We are not happy with out you. I think about you all the time and I wish every second that I was with you."

Jack then captured her lips in another breath taking kiss.

" Let me take care of Tom. I will deal with him in a way that men understand. You just get yourself and Gracie ready to leave."

"Jack don't hurt him."

"Kate I promise I will not lay a finger on him. All I'm going to do is talk to him."

Kate got Gracie and herself ready in hurry.

"Mommy is everything okay? Why are you packing all are things together?"

"Baby we don't really have a lot of time to talk now, but we are going on a new adventure, but this time we are going with Jack." Kate then stopped what she was doing and got down on her daughters eye level "Do you want to go? I know it is a lot of change in a short amount of time." Kate wanted to make sure that this was okay with her daughter; she felt that she had already put the little girl through too much.

The little girl's face lit up with excitement and she eagerly started helping her mother pack.

Jack knocked on the door and walked into the room that Tom was working in. Tom jumped up startled by the soaking wet man barging in.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Hello Tom, it is good to see you again." Jack said in a calm voice; way too calm for Tom's likening.

"Get out of my house!" Tom yelled.

"I will very soon, but I think you know why I'm here."

"No! You can't take them they belong to me now."

"That is were you are wrong Tom, they never belonged to you . Gracie is very much my daughter and Kate is still my wife I have it writing. What do you have Tom? You have no real claim over them. I'm going to go get my girls now and there is nothing that you can do about it."

Tom became desperate he was trying to think of anything that he could do to keep them. Then he blurted out, "Kate maybe pregnant with my child, do you really want a woman that could be carrying another man's child?"

Jack felt as if he had been punched in the gut, but now he knew how it must have felt for Kate having to share him with his other wives, the only real person he had to blame for his pain was himself. "Tom I know this maybe hard for you to understand, but I love those girls with all my heart. I don't care if she is carrying your child. I'm going to go get my girls now." Jack then began to walk away from Tom.

"Don't you dare walk away from me?" Tom then turned him around and punched him in the face. "If Kate is pregnant you have no right to take that child from its Father."

By some miracle Jack remained calm and like he told Kate he did not touch him with a finger. "Tom I did not want to talk about Kate this way, because I have a little more respect for her than that, but you have left me no choice and if Kate is in fact pregnant there is bigger chance that the child is mine. We made love the night before she came to live with you."

Tom stepped back in shock and Jack left without a second glance.

Jack then got Kate and Gracie and put them on his horse and they rode off into the storm. Jack did not want to travel very far with the heavy rain beating down on their bodies. He rode to the shore where his family owned a cottage to over see the ships coming and going.

The sea had gone crazy with the storm and the waves would crash into the shore it would cause the salty water to go everywhere. Jack tied up his horse as Kate held Gracie and ran into the cottage. There was no dry wood for a fire so they had to make do with the small lantern that provided their only from of light. They stripped off their wet clothes and wrapped themselves in the dry blankets trying to avoid getting sick. It had not yet been ten minutes and Gracie was already fast asleep. Jack went to go put her in one of the two beds. He made sure that she had plenty of blankets and he wrapped her up tightly and kissed her on her cheek. He just watched her for a moment he could not express the joy that he felt in his heart looking down at this beautiful creature and the fact that he could spend the rest of his life with her and watch her grow into the wonderful woman that he knew she was going to become.

When Jack returned to Kate, he found her looking out the window at the unruly sea. He went behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and she leaned back into him.

" God I have missed you so much." He whispered into her ear. Then he turned to see that she had fresh tears running down her face. "Hey Kate what's wrong?" Worry coming from his voice and he turned her around in his arms and began to wipe away her tears with his thumb.

Her sobs became worse once she looked him in the eyes, "Jack I slept with him. It didn't mean anything and I wished that hadn't."

Jack then cut her off before she had a chance to finish, " Shhh, Kate don't punish yourself. If anything you should be blaming me for forcing you into that situation. When really I should have just gone away with you both in the first place, but I was too stupid and scared to do so."

Jack then bent down and kissed her remaining tears away.

"Listen Kate we have an ugly past that I wish I could change, but it was not all bad because I have you and Gracie from that past. You have changed me into a better man, when before all I cared about was power and money. So, let's just start a fresh new life together and not focus too much on the past, you can pick where we end up and what we do. I don't care if it is a life on the sea as long as I'm with you."

"Jack let's worry about that tomorrow when the daylight comes. Right now I just want to make love to you." Kate then stepped up on her toes and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Before she knew what was happening Jack picked her up bridal style and carried her into the other bedroom and gently placed her on the bed all the while his lips never breaking from hers.

He then slowly removed the blanket that was covering her body and he began to place sensual kisses all along her body taking his time with every inch of her body.

When he finally entered her they both gasped in pleasure. Even though they had made love many times before, there was something different about this time. It was almost with each thrust, kiss, and touch they were wiping away all the hurt and pain from their past and making the slate completely clean. They both climaxed together declaring their love for one another as they did so.

They made love through out the night as the storm wreaked havoc outside they where cocooned safely inside with their love.


End file.
